Made For Each Other
by Aina Tsuruga
Summary: An Accidental Marriage brings Ren and Kyoko closer to each other. Will the both of them be able to find their happily ever after? Read to find out. An AU Story.
1. An Unexpected Proposal

I don't own skip beat or any of its characters! English is not my first language.

 **Summary:** An accidental marriage brings Ren and Kyoko close to each other! Will the two of them ever find their happily ever after? An AU slightly inspired by an Indian movie.

 **Made For Each Other-An Unexpected Proposal  
**

 **Chapter 1**

"Are you happy Kyoko?" Her father Mogami Kyouske asked softly. He was her single parent.

"Yes, I am very happy father. Thank you for giving us your blessings"Kyoko smiled lovingly at her father.

"Why wouldn't I give my blessing to my only daughter, silly girl?"

"If my daughter is happy then I am happy" Kyouske smiled back and kissed her forehead and then patted her forehead lightly.

Kyoko was in her room, getting ready for her marriage ceremony with her prince charming ,which was going to be held at church in a few hours.

Two girls, Chiori and Kanae were also there in the room, watching the exchange of affection between father and his daughter. Both were Kyoko's best friends. They were helping her getting ready for her big day,

Her wedding day with her prince charming, Fuwa Shoutaro.

The love of her life, the one whom she had loved since her childhood.

They both were made for each other and their wedding was enough to prove it.

From today on, they would belong to each other, never to be separated again.

"You look really pretty in your wedding dress Kyoko" Kyouske said with tears in his eyes as he admired and wondered that how beautiful his daughter looked and how mature she had become. She had grown really fast.

"Thank you father" Kyoko's eyes got teary as she hugged her father.

"My daughter's choice is my choice, anything for my little princess. I am so happy for you!" Kyouske said.

Kyoko blushed.

"Father! I am not a little girl anymore, I am already 18 years old" Kyouko blushed again with embarrassment but she felt really warm and happy inside.

"No matter how old you become, you would always be my little girl!" Kyouske replied.

Kyouko's eyes pooled with tears at her father's affection.

Seeing that his daughter was about to cry, Kyouske said jokingly.

"Don't cry. You don't want to ruin your make up now do you?"

Kyoko laughed, making her friends laugh with her too.

Chiori and Kanae giggled.

Mou! Kyoko, you should smile. You should be happy today. C'mon now, let's get you ready by giving you final touch! Kanae said. Chiori also joined Kanae in agreement.

"Hai! Moko-san, Chiori-chan! Kyoko answered, smiling as she wiped away her tears of happiness"

"Now ladies, I leave my daughter in your care. I should go now and see the guests. My special guest must have arrived by now" Kyouke said kissing his daughter's forehead once again as he excused himself and walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

Once Kyosuke was gone, the girls busied themselves to get Kyoko ready while having pleasant chat with each other.

XXX

Kyoko grabbed her phone from dressing table and dialed Sho's number.

It ranged three times then it went straight to voice mail.

It was the 10th time since she called in a sequence and got the same response.

Sho didn't pick up.

She thought that he might be busy as today was their marriage but … deep down something was disturbing her!

It was an unknown feeling.

"What's wrong Kyoko?" Asked Chiori

"Sho isn't picking up Chiori-chan" Kyoko said in a low voice.

"What? getting impatient already to hear the voice of your prince?" Chiori said mischievously and winked at her friend.

Kyoko's cheeks turned into bright shade of pink.

"It's not like that Chiori-chan! I am just worried. I've tried many times but he isn't….!"

Chiori smiled evilly at her again.

Kyoko looked away blushing again from head to toe.

"Mou! Chiori don't tease her that much!" Kanae scolded.

"He will be all yours soon enough Kyoko so don't worry so much. You are going to spend the rest of your life with your prince so It's worth to wait for a bit longer, isn't it?" Kanae winked at her.

"Moko-san, you Meani!" Kyoko shouted feeling her cheeks getting hot again.

She sighed.

May be she was really worried for nothing. Sho was just busy

But deep down she was restless as if something bad was going to happen. Her heart was racing a mile in a minute. She didn't know why.

She brushed away the thought. She wanted to think only about positive things on her wedding day.

XXX

"You look so beautiful" Kanae hugged her friend, followed by Chiori"

Kyoko returned the hug lovingly. She was indeed happy and so lucky to have two best friends more like sisters in her life, who were always by her side, whenever she was alone or in distress.

"Congratulations Kyoko! We both are so happy for you. May you live your life in eternal happiness and lot of love. "Both Kanae and Chiori said in unison.

Kyoko smiled, hugging them tightly.

"Thank you, I wish you both the same" Kyoko said.

Looking in the mirror at herself, Kyoko was in awe and in denial at the same time.

She didn't believe that it was her.

She was wearing a full-length white wedding gown, that hugged her body elegantly, highlighting her curves. Her long raven hair were lightly curled and tied nicely in a lose bun. She was also wearing a crown of white rose petals made by her friends for her special day.

Light matching jewelry and crystal shoes with slight heel added more charm in her beauty.

She was wearing light make up. Her cheeks were pink and blushy and her lips were as red as roses.

She looked so perfect just like a princes ready for her dream marriage.

Soon she was in her la-la land.

XXX

"Tsuruga-kun! You came. I am happy that my beloved student could manage to attend the marriage of my daughter" Kyouske hugged his beloved special guest as he approached him.

Ren smiled and returned the hug.

"Of course I had to Mogami sensei. You invited me personally after all. How could I've not come?"

"I am honored that my best student could come" Kyouske said smiling again. He patted the young man's back and then his shoulder.

Ren handed the bouquet to Kyouske who accepted it with a smile and thanked him.

"You have grown up so much Tsuruga-kun. You have become taller and now you are one of the most successful business men all over Japan. I am so proud of you"Kyouske smiled and appreciated him like a father.

Ren felt warm at his teacher's words who gave him tuition, when he came to Japan and was having problem dealing with mathematics and Japanese language.

Ren was so grateful to his teacher.

"It's all because of your help sensei. I am what I am today because I had a teacher like you to help me when I was little and so dumb in studies, especially in Mathematics"He said in a bit embarrassment and laughed at himself.

Kyouske smiled.

"I did nothing my boy, I just helped you to boost up your own talent! Now come, Let me introduce you to my daughter" He said as he walked to Kyoko's room with Ren

XXX

Kyoko tried calling Sho again. It was powered off this time. She didn't know why but she panicked for an unknown reason.

She masked her panic and pasted a smile on her face as she didn't want to make her friends worried.

She continued her girl talk with her friends when she heard a knock on the door.

The door opened and a tall man with raven hair and brown eyes entered along with her father.

"Kyoko, this is Tsuruga Ren!" Kyouske introduced the man to his daughter.

"Tsuruga-kun, this is my daughter, Mogami Kyoko and her friends, Kotonomi Kanae and Amamiya Chiori" Kyouske said

Ren's eyes met with Kyoko's and he was mesmerized by her beauty.

"Nice to meet you Mogami–san, Congratulations on your marriage!" Ren said softly greeting her with a smile and bow.

Then he greeted the other girls with a slight bow.

They bowed and greeted him back.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Tsuruga-san. Father talks a lot about you" Kyoko replied with a warm smile.

Ren smiled at her.

"I have to go for just a second Kyoko, I forgot my cell phone in the Kitchen! " Chiori said.

Kyoko nodded in understanding and Chiori excused herself from there to fetch her mobile.

"I think we should also go if Kyoko is ready because Sho must be waiting for us in the church" Kyouske said.

"I am ready father! Kyoko replied smiling and she approached her father but her smiled faded away when Chiori came back, opening the door with a loud bang.

Everyone turned to look at the girl who came in.

Chiori had a serious look on her face.

"What happened Chiori-chan? You look so serious" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko-chan, Fuwa-san is waiting for you. He is outside the apartment. He said he wanted to talk to you about something!"

Kyoko panicked.

"Sho's here? But he said that he would meet us there in the church then why…?" she asked.

"I don't know Kyoko-chan. He didn't tell me anything and -" Chiori replied

"And?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"And he's with that girl Nanokura Mimori" Chiori replied hesitantly.

"What?" everyone said in unison.

Kyoko holding her gown, rushed downstairs. Everyone else followed her, telling her to slow down.

In no time she was standing in front of Sho.

Sho seemed a bit off than his usual-self

"Kyoko, I want to talk to you about something" Sho said looking down at the floor.

"What happened Sho-chan? Come inside." she asked worriedly as he let himself in. Mimori followed them.

Once they were inside, Kyoko spoke again.

"What is it Sho-chan!"Kyoko asked looking into his eyes.

Kyoko was surprised seeing Mimori accompanying Sho. She noticed that Mimori was clinging to him.

Sho didn't meet her eyes.

"Kyoko- I"

"What is it?" Kyoko encouraged him by taking his hand into hers and squeezing it gently.

Sho flinched while Mimori glared at Kyoko but then smiled.

"Kyoko-I –I am sorry" Sho said still avoiding eye contact with her.

"What? What happened? What are you apologizing for?" Kyoko asked confused and worried at the same time.

Sho kept quiet for a while then spoke but Kyoko couldn't respond to his words that left his mouth.

"…you, ...her" Sho said.

It was the only thing Kyoko could hear. Her whole body froze. She felt as if she was dead.

Everyone gasped.

The next moment Kyouske's hard punch landed on Sho's face and he went flying down to the floor.

He fell on his face on the cold floor, crying in pain.

Mimori shouted. "Don't hurt my Sho-chan, you have no r-"but she was cut off ,feeling stab of fear penetrating her whole body when a loud and angry voice echoed in the apartment.

"Quiet! Don't you dare- otherwise-" Kyouske roared in a dark voice, colder than ice.

Mimori's voice died.

She didn't dare to speak a word afterwards.

Kyouske walked towards Sho then dragging him roughly by his arm, he kicked him out of the apartment.

"Never come back here again. If I see you anywhere near my daughter or even this place again, it will be your last day on earth" Kyouske warned slamming the door on Sho's face.

Sho couldn't speak. He was in pain and he deserved that treatment.

Kyouske turned around and faced Mimori.

"I think you should leave also-! "He commanded in a dark voice sending chills of horror down her spine.

Mimori dashed out of the apartment terrified.

XXX

Kyoko couldn't hear or feel anything.

She didn't even seem breathing.

She fell on the floor on her knees as if she was lifeless.

Her friends and her father shook her, begged her to talk or respond but she didn't budge. She didn't do anything

She had lost her senses.

She had lost her will to speak

Only the words Sho spoke, repeated in her mind like a film.

 _"I am sorry Kyoko, I can't marry you. Mimori is expecting my child, I am sorry! I didn't mean to end it that way I am sorry but I've married Mimori"_

XXX

Kyouske was pacing in the apartment here and there like a caged animal, ready to attack anyone to get his freedom

"How dare that man betray my daughter! How dare he to use her like that! How dare he to play with my daughter's heart and her emotions like that! How could he-" Kyouske shouted in rage.

"Who'll mend my daughter's heart now? She will never be the same again. She will never smile like before ever again. How dare he to dishonor my daughter like that! That bastard-" he shouted again and again. Everyone tried to calm him down, to hold him back from losing himself to anger but it was already late. He was a loving, caring and protective father.

Everyone begged him to calm down but he wasn't ready to listen to anyone. He was burning in rage, dying to kill that bastard who had played with his daughter's life.

"You all want me to calm down? How can I? Who's going to make everything better? Nothing is Alright anymore! How can anyone compensate it? He left her for another girl with whom he had an affair and cheated on my daughter?"Kyouske said angrily panting harshly from shouting.

All of them just stared hopelessly at him while Kyoko was still lifeless unable to hear or respond to anything.

Then all of a sudden, Ren stepped forward, his words sent everyone in a shocked and dumbfounded state

No one had expected what he said.

"I'll marry her, I will mend her heart. Please give me a chance sensei. If you consider me worthy enough then I ask your permission and Mogami Kyoko's hand in marriage" Ren said bowing low before Kyosuke.

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Please pretty please! Thank you.


	2. Acceptance

I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

English is not my first language so mistakes are expected. Please be kind.

 **Made For Each Other-Acceptance  
**

 **Chapter-2**

Everyone was stunned. They stared at Ren with disbelief.

Kyouske couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Y-You don't have to do this Tsuruga-kun!" Kyouske said grabbing the attention of the young man.

Ren straighten and looked at his teacher with confusion.

 _"Have I not made myself clear enough? am I rejected by sensei because I am not worthy enough for his daughter in his eyes?" Ren thought in his mind confusingly._

"W-What? What do you mean sensei? Am I not good enough for her in your eyes? I promise you that I'll take good care of her with my life! I'll do anything, you order me to do! I'll change myself if I have any deficiencies, just tell me sensei! Please give me a chance!" Ren said softly.

Kyouske was beyond surprised. Kanae Kotonomi, famous by the name of "ice queen" due to her cold behavior towards boys, felt her eyes pricking with tears at the sincere words of the man in front of her.

Kyouske was at loss of words.

A man whom his daughter loved so dearly and trusted blindly for almost her whole life, had betrayed her brutally and left her heart broken for someone else, without even caring about how she would feel

And this man, whom she had just met personally today, was saying that he would do anything for her?

There was no doubt about it that he would do what he just said. He was a man of words. He always did whatever he said. Kyouske knew it.

Kyouske could see the sincerity in young man's eyes. He knew that Ren wasn't a person who would say something like that just to seek attention or fame. He wasn't a fake person.

"That's not what I meant Tsuruga-kun! I know you very well and I am sure you would do whatever you have just said! But you don't have to sacrifice your happiness like that, you must have your own dreams and besides I can't impose any decision on my daughter!" It's her life so she's the one to decide about the man she wants to spend her life with!" I hope you understand Tsuruga-kun! You are perfect the way you are and I would be honored to have a son like you" Kyouske smiled.

Ren was relieved to know that he wasn't rejected.

 _"So, it means I don't lack anything? that's a relief! He's just being considerate about his daughter! That's just so like sensei! He is indeed a loving and caring father!" Ren admired his teacher._

"Of course sensei! I completely understand! I am glad to know that you love your daughter that much! I'll respect her decision as well". Ren smiled back at his teacher.

"And I am not sacrificing any of my dreams Sensei! I asked you for her hand in marriage because I wanted to! Please believe me sensei!" Ren reasoned softly

"I do believe you my Son!"

Kyouske hugged Ren gently like a father and then patted him on the head like he was a 15 years old kid all over again.

"Thank you Son! I am so glad that I know a person like you!" Kyouske said lovingly.

 _"I am not a good person sensei! I am horrible than a monster! You don't know the real me! You consider me a good person because you are a great person yourself sensei!" Ren sighed as he thought._

XXX

Kyouske went to his daughter's side and took her into his arms, she still was frozen like a stone

"Kyouko?" he called.

No answer.

"Kyouko, my child!" he called again.

Kyoko looked at her father but didn't say anything.

"It's OK Kyoko! Your father is here!" No need to worry!" Everything will be alright!" Kyouske said gently placing her head against his chest and patting her back.

Kyoko's barrier broke. She cried her heart out.

Kyouske kept consoling his daughter.

"It's OK, It's OK! You are my strong and brave girl you know! You can cope with anything! That jerk will pay, hurting you like that! Kyouske said softly.

Kyoko cried harder at the mention of that man "Fuwa Shoutaro, The Cowardly Jerk"

"Kyoko, don't cry! You know I can't see my daughter like that! It breaks my heart!" Kyouske pleaded, his own voice cracked.

Kyoko sobbed and buried her face further in her father's chest.

Seeing the delicate situation, Chiori, and Kanae, joined in and tried to comfort Kyoko.

"Kyoko?" Kanae said gently rubbing Kyoko's back.

"Don't cry! We are all with you here, by your side!" Kanae said.

"Yeah! You are not alone, we are not only your friends but your sisters, you know! Please don't cry! We all love you!" Chiori said gently.

"See? Everyone is here for you my child! You are not alone! It's all right Kyoko! Everything happens for good in life!" Her father said.

Ren was amazed witnessing the exchange of love and care before his eyes. Mogami Kyoko was indeed lucky to have a family like that.

He himself missed his family so much, seeing the lovely family affection scene. He wanted to be with parents but he knew that he couldn't.

"Now C'mon! Let's go to your room! Kanae said taking her hand to help her get up."

Kyoko wiped away her tears and quietly followed her friends to her room.

XXX

Kyouske let out a heavy sigh.

He felt tired.

Now there were only him and Ren.

Kyouske turned his attention to Ren.

"You are my honored guest Tsuruga-kun!" I ask you to please stay until we both talk to Kyoko about your proposal, If she agrees then you can take her with you, if she doesn't then I'll still consider you my son always, because you know that students are like children for their teachers!"

Ren nodded in understanding with a smile.

"Let me show you your room!" Kyouske said taking Ren with him to the guest room.

XXX

Kyoko took off her wedding dress and changed into a simple outfit.

She took off her makeup and jewelry as well.

Chiori and Kanae were looking at her sadly, sitting on the bed. They knew she was crying while she was in the bathroom.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

She sat beside her friends.

"Kyoko are you OK?" Chiori asked with concern.

"I am fine Chiori-chan!" Kyoko replied

 _"It just hurts so much knowing that he cheated on me behind my back and he didn't even had the heart to tell me and breakup with me in a gentle manner! He bombarded the news of his cheating and marriage at the last moment! How can anyone do this? That man is the worst guy I have ever met in my life! He isn't worthy of my tears!" Kyoko thought sadly as she tried to get a hold of herself._

"I am sorry I caused trouble for all of you! I won't cry anymore! I promise! You all are important to me too! I am sorry I worried you all so much!" Kyoko said softy, her voice was still heavy from crying.

"No! It OK Kyoko! I understand! We are just worried about you, you are our beloved sister after all!" Kanae and Chiori both said.

Although, Kyoko showed that she was alright, but deep down both of her friends knew that she was badly crushed.

Kyoko smiled at the kind and heart touching words of her friends and hugged them.

She knew she wasn't alone. She had her family by her side.

"I won't cry anymore! I won't run away! I'll face the challenges of life with courage and open arms!" Kyoko told her friends, making them smile and proud of her.

XXX

Ren was sitting in the guest room, deep in thoughts, his head in his hands.

He couldn't believe what he just witnessed today.

 _"How can anyone call off marriage like that, right on time? What kind of jerk does that? If I were in place of Kyouske sensei, I would have killed that bastard!" Ren growled with disgust._

 _"How can he cheat on her like that? Wasn't she enough for him? How long had he been deceiving her? Did she trust him that much, never to feel anything suspicious about him?"_

 _"A real man never does that kind of thing! I guess scums like him really do exist!" He thought_

A sad look appeared on his face and he laughed at himself

"Great Kuon! How much cursed you really can be? The moment you laid your eyes on her, her life turned upside down! How are you going to make everything better?" Ren sighed heavily while talking to his dark-self

XXX

Kyouske's condition wasn't any different from Ren's

He himself was lost in his thought in his room, holding a photo of a woman in his hands.

"I am the worst father in this world. I swore myself to protect her and to take care of her always but I failed. I failed as a person, as a husband, and as a father! I couldn't do anything for my daughter!"

"You left me alone Saena, without giving me a chance to explain, without listening to me! I was able to bear that loss because I had my daughter with me, I knew one day I would find you again and clear all the misunderstandings between us! But I failed to find you! I lost you! I never did what you accused me for! You were the only one for me and you'll always be! No one can take your place in my heart and life just as no one can take my daughter's place! I am so sorry Saena!" Kyouske said in a broken voice, kissing the photo of the woman. The photo of his wife,"Mogami Saena"

First, I failed as a husband and lost my wife, my family. She left me and I couldn't find out where she was.

Now I failed as a father again. The only one person, I live for.

An angel who came in my life and changed me forever!

He laughed a bit while talking to the walls of the room, as if Kyoko was listening him.

"You know Kyoko! You were only five or six months old, when I found you at an abandoned place! You were crying!" He said staring at the wall before him.

That day, my life changed forever.

When I took you in my arm, you immediately stopped crying and smiled at me innocently. Your big golden eyes were so shinny. Your face was so cute and innocent.

You looked like a pure, innocent angel.

Something deep inside my heart melted and I hugged you gently. You responded to my affection by playing with my nose, using your tiny soft fingers.

I laughed.

Even if you didn't recognize me who I was, either your real father or a stranger! You accepted my embrace! You accepted me even if you were just a baby.

At that moment, I knew you will be my daughter! So I decided to take you home with me. You were a treasure, a blessing that I found that day by chance, when I was returning home from University.

I won't forget about that blessed day for the rest of my life.

That day, God bestowed me with a gift of a daughter that I always wanted and prayed to have.

I found you and gave you my name! "Kyoko Kyouske Mogami"

"My beloved daughter, My little Princess!" Kyouske smiled at the memory of his pleasant day.

Just forgive me for not being a good father! I couldn't do anything to save you from that betrayal.

You are my beloved daughter no matter what happens Kyoko! I can happily give up my life for your sake, without having a second thought.

I am sorry, I didn't tell you the truth of not being your real father. I was afraid of losing you.

"Forgive me my beloved daughter, I can't tell you! If I lose you, I'll just die! Your father can't live without you!" Kyouske silently cried

"Forgive me!" He repeated his words in empty room. Burying his face in his hands, he cried hopelessly like a lost child.

After crying for several minutes, Kyouske wiped his messed up face, composed himself and then stood up with determination.

"Even if I am not your biological father Kyoko, I will live only for your sake and I will do anything in my power to make you happy!" He said as he moved his legs out of the room to see his daughter.

XXX

Kyouske entered in Kyoko's room silently. She was talking to her friends.

He was happy to see that she wasn't crying anymore. It relieved him to the core of his heart.

He cleared his throat to grab the attention.

"Can I join you ladies?" he asked.

All of them looked at him and smiled.

"Of-course!" they answered.

He made his place and set beside his daughter.

He patted her head gently. "I am glad to see that you are alright, you are my brave girl indeed!"

Kyoko smiled at him.

"Kyoko I want to tell and ask you something!" Kyouske said in a serious tone.

"Sure Father!"

"I know that it isn't the right time to ask you something like that but I wanted to tell you so-"Kyouske hesitated to say.

"It's Alright Father! You can say and ask me anything, anytime!" Kyoko encouraged.

Kyouske smiled.

"Kyoko I want to ask your decision about something!" Kyouske said.

"About what father?" Kyoko asked.

"Do you trust me?" Her father said.

"Of-course I do, more than anyone! Why are you asking me that Father?" Kyoko looked at him confusingly.

"If you do then please trust me that it's for your own good, he is a very nice guy, I guarantee you!"

"Kyoko got even more confused. What was his father talking about? Who's a nice guy? "She couldn't get it.

"What are you trying to say Father? Please say it clearly! Who is a nice guy?" Kyoko asked.

But Kanae and Chiori who were quietly listening to their conversation, knew and understood what he was talking about.

"I mean Kyoko I have a proposal of someone very dear to me for you, He asked me for your hand in marriage! Do you accept? You can take as much time as you want to think about it! I won't impose anything on you! You can reject if you-" Kyouske was cut off in the middle.

"I have already had my share of love father! I now know how naïve I was to decide marrying someone on my own, who didn't even care about me but you gave me your permission and blessings for the sake of my happiness, even if you knew he wasn't good for me! You only thought about my happiness! I know you won't do anything bad! You have all the rights to make any decision about my life! I won't object, Never!" Kyoko said softy

Although she was sad and broken but she didn't want to hurt her father anymore.

It was best for her.

Her father would always choose the best for her like he always did.

She trusted her father. He was her life, her only family that she had.

Kyouske's eyes sparkled with tears. His heart burst with happiness, knowing that his daughter trusted him so much to give him the authority to decide about the most important relation of her life. He felt himself the luckiest person, having a daughter like her.

He knew that she was broken and was betrayed, her wounds were still fresh and that she agreed for his sake only, for his happiness but he would make sure of it that she won't regret trusting him ever in her life.

He hugged his daughter tightly which she returned happily and kissed her forehead "Be blessed my child! May my own happiness be yours!" he said softly smiling at her, pouring all of his fatherly affection in it.

Kyoko smiled "same to you father, May all of my happiness be yours!" she replied with the same smile

Kyouske kissed her forehead once more lovingly, before taking his leave.

He had a good news to tell Tsuruga Ren, his past student, soon to be his beloved "Son in Law"

Kyoko had accepted him as her life partner. She had agreed to marry Ren.

She had accepted his proposal.

XXX

A/N: Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I am so grateful to you all. I am not perfect at writing but you all still appreciated me! It means a lot!

Guest:Thank you so much for appreciation! I totally agree with you. True love is all about preferring others happiness upon your own! Its all about living for others. I am pleased to know that you found the story interesting. Please keep on reading and reviewing. Thank you.

Oishi24: Yes Dear! I took the idea for the story from an Indian movie as I mentioned in chapter 1 before the start of the story. It is taken from "Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi" translated as "Couple Made By God" The idea is taken from the movie but the users who have watched the movie can see that the story is different from it. If you have watched it then I am sure you can surely feel the difference b/w the movie and this fanfic. Thank you for liking the story. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Sargent93: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it.

PaulaGaTo: Thank you so much dear :) I am so glad that you like the story! Please keep on reading and reviewing!

Guest: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I am pleased to know that you like the story so much to become a fan of it :D

You all can't even imagine what will happen next :D so please stay tuned with patience.

Please continue to read and review! It really encourages me to write more and make myself better!

Thank you all!

Take Care and Be Blessed!


	3. Trapped

I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

English isn't my first language so please ignore the mistakes and be nice!

 **Made For Each Other-Trapped  
**

 **Chapter-3**

 **Sho and Mimori:**

Sho slowly made way to his bedroom, forcefully dragging his legs but it seemed that his legs weren't willing to follow his command. He was leaning on the walls for support breathing heavily.

As soon as, he managed to reach his bed, he threw himself on it, not caring about where he fell.

He felt ashamed for betraying the one who trusted him so much.

The guilt was engulfing his whole body.

There was a purplish bruise on his face, the result of the punch that he received from Kyoko's father.

He deserved it. He truly did.

After what he had just done, he deserved even much more than that.

 _"I am sorry!" he murmured to himself, remembering the shocked and hurtful face of Kyoko_

He was so lost in himself that he failed to notice a figure approaching him.

Sho felt someone's weight on him and wrapping of small arms around his waist.

He rolled over and was shocked to see that it was the woman he didn't want to see.

It was Mimori.

"What do you want and Why are you in my room?" Sho said pushing her away from him.

"Can't I just be with my _husband_? I am here because I want to. It's my room too now" Mimori said innocently closing the distance and clinging to him again.

"Get off me Woman! I am not your _husband_!" Sho shouted angrily.

"Make love to me Sho-chan!" Mimori demanded

"Shut the hell up and Get off or else I will-" sho warned.

"Or else you will What? Do I have to remind you Sho-chan? Do I have to show you the marriage certificate that you have signed with your own hands?" Mimori asked a bit angrily.

Sho scoffed.

"I don't remember signing any papers! Now get out of my room!"

Mimori gritted her teeth.

"Sho-chan! Why are so mean to me? Is that a way to talk to your wife and mother of your child? I love you so much, more than anyone and anything and you-" Mimori yelled, causing Sho to growl in disgust.

"You are nothing but a disgusting woman! You say you love me? But all you did was to take advantage of me when I was in a delicate condition!" Sho spat

"That's not true Sho-chan! I really do love you! I loved you the moment I saw you when you joined Akatoki Agency!" Mimori tried to reach out to him but he backed away from her approach.

He got out of his bed by forcefully throwing her away and turned his back on her.

She winced at his treatment

"Go home!" he said.

"W-What-?" Mimori said with tears in her eyes

"I said Get out! Are you deaf?" he shouted making her cry.

"S-Sho-chan, but I am your Wi-" she pleaded.

"Shut up!" he said loudly, losing his temper.

"Sho–chan I didn't take advantage of you! I always wanted to be with you and that day I finally managed to have you only to myself! Now you don't belong to anyone. You are only mine! No one is between us anymore!" She continued

"I am not sorry about what happened between us. It actually made me very happy! I have waited for you patiently to have that moment with you for three years!"

Sho laughed coldly. He clenched his hands into tight balls

"Just Shut up. I have had enough of your crap! He yelled at her.

Mimori's shoulders were shaking in anger now. Her lips were pressed in a thin line.

"You call my love for you a crap thing?" she yelled back at him

"So you are saying that I am the culprit here and you are innocent?" She accused him.

"You are big flirt yourself! You flirt with you manager all the time and you are calling me a crap? You are a piece of shit yourself!" she lost herself in blazing anger.

"Whatever happened between us included your willingness also!" she said.

"I don't remember anything like that" Sho replied coldly.

"You don't remember anything? You don't remember being in the bar for the celebration of your successful concert and the moments we shared together after that?"

"I don't remember anything, I don't remember signing the marriage papers! I don't remember sleeping with you! All you did was to get me drunk and have your way with me! You tricked me!" Sho said in a dark tone, still facing away from her.

"Sho-chan! Don't do this to me!" She said hugging him from behind.

At that moment Sho couldn't take it anymore.

He turned around to face her and the next moment Mimori found herself slammed against the wall.

Sho clenched her throat making her gasp for air.

"S-S-Sho-chan!" Mimori called out in a whisper, trying to catch her breath and to get her free from his strong grip.

"Listen to me carefully Woman! If you are in that much heat, then go and buy yourself a guard dog to take care of you! He will gladly follow you around and let you cling to himself!

"Now Get out!" Sho barked, losing his grip on her and letting her go.

Mimori fell down on the cold floor on her knees , crying while holding her throat. Her throat was red from clenching.

 _"Enough is enough! He can't ignore or treat me like that" Mimori thought_

She spoke while sobbing.

"No matter what you do, you won't be able to have her back! She is out of the picture now!"

"Kyoko is mine! No matter what! She belongs to me! No one can take her away from me, not even you or your evil plots! I won't give up on her, NEVER! Sho yelled.

Mimori's eyes started burning with Jealousy and rage, she shouted with all her might.

"Do you really think you have any chance left to be with her? She hates you now! It's better for you to give up already! It's over between you two whether you accept it or not. I won't let you near her and she won't be able to reach you either! I won't let it happen! NEVER!" she cried.

Mimori then laughed and an evil smirk appeared on her face.

 _"If you can't be with me nicely then I'll force you to. I can do anything just to be with you! I love you so much and everything is fair in Love and War" Mimori thought to in her mind._

"I hate that Woman! I hate Kyoko so much! She was always in your mind! But now finally I Won!"

"If you want your singing career not to be shut down so soon, then you'll have to think twice before rejecting me so bluntly!"

"I am also a famous model and Actress of Akatoki Agency! You know very well that I belong to a very rich family! My father can crush your dreams in no time!" Mimori laughed.

"You have shown your true face at last! Are you trying to threaten me?" Sho glared at her.

"I am not threatening you Sho-chan! I am just saying that if you didn't accept me on your own then I'll announce my relationship with you publically with proof, leaving you no choice but to leave your singing career behind and go back to your parents or to accept me forcefully

Sho gritted his teeth.

"Why you Woman!" he shouted and raised his hand trying to hit her but Mimori's voice stopped his hand in mid way.

"If you don't want to announce our relationship publically right now then it's OK! I'll keep quiet until you are ready but you don't have any other choice! I'll leak the marriage certificate along with my pregnancy and DNA test report to media if you tried to do anything rash! Mimori warned then smiled innocently.

"I am going for now! I'll come back later!" Mimori said, stood up and walked out of the room to the exit door of his apartment.

Sho punched the wall.

 _"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath._

XXX

It was true that Sho didn't remember anything about that night. He got heavily drunk at that time and the memory was so blur. His mind was totally blank about it. All he remembered was to go with his manager Aki Shoko and Mimori to a private bar to celebrate. After that everything was blank.

But he couldn't ignore the fact that Mimory revealed after few weeks with proof. It was true that he doubted it but it wasn't something to be pushed aside either.

He paid for it.

It risked his relationship with Kyoko.

He had to break up with her right on their wedding day without any explanation, leaving her heart broken.

Sho felt so helpless. He didn't know what to do.

He couldn't tell anyone because he didn't want any disturbing scandals. It would ruin his career.

It would ruin his reputation, if the news came out like Mimori warned.

He will be kicked out of the showbiz.

He left his parents and his hometown in order to purse his dreams but what will happen if those dreams got crushed?

He felt trapped and helpless.

 _"I have to talk to Kyoko! She is mine! She belongs to me only! If I explained everything to her then I am sure she would support me! She will help me get out of this crap! We'll be together again! I am sure of it" Sho thought with determination as hope filled his entire being._

XXX

 **Ren and Kyouske:**

"Kyoko has accepted your proposal!" Kyouske announced happily.

"What?" Ren said surprised at the news

"How can she agree so easily?" Ren asked not believing

"Why are you so surprised? Aren't you happy?Are you having second thoughts?" Kyouske asked

"O-Of-course I am happy sensei! I just didn't expect her to do so after that terrible tragedy!" Ren defended his point.

Kyouske sighed.

 _"Yeah, that's exactly not what she ever expected to happen. She wanted to lead a blissful life with_ ** _him_** _but fate had planned something else for her but I guess life is what happens to us when plan to do something else!" Kyouske thought sadly._

"Are you sure she is ready for this? I mean she is still hurt! Will she be able to move on so early and easily?" Ren asked again.

"She is hurt by a man so dear to her! It will take some time for her wounds to get healed! Time is the biggest healer Tsuruga-kun! I know she will be fine with you by her side!" he replied.

Ren smiled.

"I don't want her to think that I am doing it, because I pity her or she is under my debt! If you don't mind then I would like to talk to her personally before we get married!"

"Sure Turuga-kun! Why would I have any problem?"

"Thank you sensei!"

"Oh you welcome!" Kyouske said smiling at the younger man.

Ren kept quiet for some time as if thinking about something deeply then spoke.

"Sensei! If it's OK with you then can I marry her in three days, if she agrees? You know I have business-" Ren asked with hesitation.

Kyouske looked at him for a while then replied in understanding tone.

"You can take her with you whenever you want. I have no problem! It's better for her as well!" Kyouske smiled.

"Welcome to the family Son in Law!"

Ren smiled.

"Thank you Father!" I am honored to be a part of the family!" For the first time he called Kyouske 'father' instead of sensei. It warmed older man's heart.

"I promise you that I'll do anything to make her happy! Ren said

"Yes! You'll surely do!" Kyouske patted younger man's shoulder.

 _"Now all I have to do is talk to her and clarify to her that this relationship isn't a burden on me! I am accepting her willingly! I don't want her to feel indebted to me in any way!" Ren thought with determination._

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

 **A/N:** Waoo seriously I didn't expect to receive such encouraging and kind reviews! Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing. I am really happy to know that you all like the story . So Sho is getting black mailed by Mimori... hehehe :D Well that's new! What will happen next?

Please don't be surprised by Sho's character description here. He is still stubborn, arrogant and baka :D It seems a bit OOC but it truly isn't. You all will see it later on as the story proceeds.

Mimori's character isn't much changed as she hates Kyoko for Sho's affection in the manga/anime also! She gets jealous of Kyoko because she thinks kyoko loves him so I presented her character in a bit different way because It's an AU story :) As the story moves on, everything will be cleared bit by bit! Anything can happen next! It's a long story so stay tuned with patience.

You all are free to make your own assumptions :D

Next Chapter"!Kyoko's Marriage with Ren!"

I first planned Kyoko's marriage to be quick with Ren then I changed my mind. There's going to be a heavy talk b/w Sho and Kyoko before she gets together with Ren :) You can also give your suggestions through your comments.

I'll gladly accept and appreciate your suggestions and try my best to make the story accordingly.

Please keep on reading and reviewing! Thank you so much to all who took their time to read it and reviewed it. It means a lot to me. I hope you like the chapter!

Take Care and Be Blessed!


	4. Claimed

I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

English isn't my first language so please ignore the mistakes and be nice.

 **Made For Each Other-Claimed**

 **Chapter-4**

"Mogami-san! I hope you didn't mind me bringing you here! I-I wanted to talk to you about something!" Ren said politely.

"No, Its fine Tsuruga-san! Please go ahead!" Kyoko replied.

Ren and Kyoko were in a Cafe, having a cup of coffee.

Ren sipped his coffee nervously, not knowing how to start conversation with her.

Kyoko's condition was the same. She didn't know what to say or why did he bring her there. He just asked her if she had some time because he wanted to talk in private. She agreed and now there they were sitting across each other in dead silence.

Kyoko played with her fingers in nervousness. Ren noticed it and took a deep breath to speak.

"Mogami-san?" he called out.

Kyoko looked up at him and their eyes met.

Ren felt the same charm in her eyes that had held him captive when he had seen her in her wedding dress for the first time.

"Yes?"

Ren blinked twice at her voice and quickly averted his gaze.

"Mogami-san! I-I wanted to- a-ask!" he sighed unable to complete his sentence.

 _"Why am I stammering like a teenager? I guess talking to her is much more difficult than talking to sensie! For God's sake you are a professional, Get a grip Ren!" He scolded himself in his mind and sighed again._

"Mogami-san! Are you OK with this?" he asked.

"With what Tsuruga-san?" she inquired.

"With our marriage? I mean you don't have to pressurize yourself to do this if you don't want to. I would understand and respect your decision!" Ren replied hesitantly.

 _"So Tsuruga-san is that guy, the one father was talking about? But why he wants to marry me? He barely knows me and we never met in person before then why? "Kyoko wondered._

"I will answer your question if you answer me first" she said.

Ren hesitated again wondering if he had asked something wrong.

"Sure, do ask!" he encouraged.

"Why do you want to marry me? Why do you even offer your proposal to me?"

Ren panicked. This was the question he didn't know how to answer her.

He kept quiet for a while, trying to fetch out the right words to answer her.

 _"Can I tell her the truth? She won't believe me after experiencing that mishap" Ren thought._

"I just want to Mogami-san!" If I didn't want to then I would never had proposed in the first place!" he replied in a calm tone.

"We just met a few days ago and we barely know each other then why? And why me? Why would you do something like that when you can marry anyone, Don't you have any Girlfriend?"

Ren cringed inwardly

 _This girl isn't the one to be easily convinced._

 _"I don't have any girl friend. My past relationships didn't last long. Girls always got freaked out and ran away from me! I never had a real relationship! I wish I could tell you but my past isn't something to be revealed so proudly! He sighed deeply"._

"Mogami-san I-"

"You won't believe me if I told you the truth!"

"Do try!" she said.

Ren's body became stiff.

Kyoko noticed that he was very uncomfortable so she dropped the idea of pushing him further.

I am sorry I shouldn't have asked anything about you private life! You don't have to answer anything.

"Don't be sorry! You didn't ask anything wrong" Ren responded immediately.

"I don't have any girl friend! I am a business man. You can say my work is my girl friend because, I like to spend time working all day in my office" Ren said smiling.

Kyoko stared at him in disbelief.

 _"This handsome man doesn't have any girl friend? A tint of blush appeared on her cheeks as Kyoko thought, looking at the man but she quickly composed herself"_

"I see!" she replied.

"Mogami-san! You didn't answer my earlier question" Ren reminded her.

"Ah-um!" She looked around her to avoid his gaze.

"Mogami-san?"

"I won't force you if you don't want to marry Mogami-san! We can become good friends at least if not couple? So you don't have to feel uneasy around me" he said trying to cheer her up.

He could feel Kyoko's discomfort.

"Um- No- it's not like that Tsuruga-san I Just don't want to lie to you-!"

"You can tell me how you really feel! I won't mind at all! Imagine that you are talking to your friend!" he said politely encouraging her again.

Kyoko relaxed a bit at his soft words.

"Y-You know everything that happened few days ago!" Kyoko said

Ren nodded.

Kyoko looked down at her feet and avoid meeting his eyes.

"I won't be able to love anyone else again. I won't be able to love you but I'll make sure never to dishonor you in any way! I give you my words!" Kyoko whispered, still looking down but Ren heard her clearly.

Ren couldn't help but feel pain rising up in his chest.

Even if it was an arranged and accidental marriage, he still didn't expect her to say something so clearly on his face.

But it was better than to give someone false hopes.

It was better than lying and using someone to get over a heart break.

She was an honest person and Ren admired it. He respected her for that. She spoke the truth instead of keeping him in the dark.

Ren liked that about her.

 _"So she will never love me huh? I can't even hope because she made it clear to me, leaving no doubt behind it" Ren said to himself._

It can completely understand Mogami-san. I am glad you told me. Ren replied gently looking at her.

"Tsuruga-san can we please have simple paper marriage? I don't want any proper marriage ceremony like…!"

Ren looked at her. He understood why she didn't want to have proper marriage. She wasn't over her trauma yet.

It was OK with him.

"OK Mogami-san, No problem! I'll make arrangements for that" he told her.

Kyoko nodded reluctantly.

After that they both had small talks about random stuff.

They were still talking when a guy approached them.

They were so busy talking to each other that they both failed to notice another presence.

Someone was standing beside their table. Suddenly Ren noticed the shadow and looked up. His gaze got fixed up on someone. Standing beside their table was none other than Fuwa Shoutaro. He was wearing a disguise. But his disguise couldn't trick Ren. He recognized him.

Ren's face became hard with anger.

Kyoko noticed the change in his expression and followed his gaze.

Her eyes met with a furious, irritated and surprised Sho.

Kyoko's face went pale when she realized who was he.

XXX

"What are you doing here with a stranger?" Sho asked seriously.

Kyoko stood up with shock pasted on her face. Pain of his betrayal returned to haunt her again.

Her heart was pricked by the same burning and unbearable pain that she felt on her wedding day.

Ren quickly stood up from his seat and walked to Kyoko's side.

"That's none of your business. You are not welcome here. Please leave" Ren answered on her behalf

"I am not talking to you so keep your big mouth shut pin head" Sho sneered

"Who is this guy Kyoko?" Sho asked fuming with rage.

"I don't owe you any explanation and now you don't have the right to ask me anything about my private life. Please leave!" Kyoko commanded in a calm voice.

"Not without you! Come with me Kyoko, we need to talk!" Sho said taking her hand and dragging her away!"

"There is nothing left between us to talk about! Let go of me Shoutaro" Kyoko said angrily

Ren blocked Sho's way.

He pulled Kyoko towards him, shooting daggers of his murderous glare at Sho and wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"She isn't going anywhere with you. Get it through your head, go to your wife! Don't create a scene here! Ren said coldly.

"Damn you! Who are you to say anything? It's a matter between me and her. You are no one to intrude so back off" Sho barked.

"Who am I?"

"I am her _finance._ We are going to marry _tomorrow._ I have all the rights to break the bones of anyone who dares to misbehave with her" Ren replied with a cold smirk.

Sho froze. His face went white. Her fiance? Getting Married Tomorrow? It was too much for Sho. He couldn't believe what he just heard

It felt like a joke to him.

He laughed.

"Liar"

"T-This can't be, No way, He is some random guy right? There is no way you can be engaged to him in just a few days. You love me. There is no way you can get over me and be in the arms of another man. It's not possible. I don't believe you. You are lying and… getting ma…" but Ren's action made him paralyzed from head to toe.

Ren murmured his apology to Kyoko as pulled her closer to him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips gently. It was only a peck and he had just touched her lips lightly but he stayed there still for a while so that it looked like a full, passionate kiss to Sho.

Before pulling himself away, he again whispered his apology to her for kissing unexpectedly without her permission.

He turned his attention to Sho.

"Does it look like a lie to you? She is my _wife_ and If I saw you bothering her again then you won't be able to walk home on your legs!" Ren warned.

Sho recovered from his shock at Ren's dark tone. He couldn't speak.

"Kyoko-"Sho called out in dismay.

"I don't accept it, I won't accept it. You are mine only. You are mine" Sho said burning with rage.

His mind went blank with Jealousy.

"Come with me Kyoko, I need to talk to you about something. why aren't you saying anything? Why did you let him kiss you? You are mine only! I am not giving you to anyone" Sho said panting harshly from shouting.

"I don't belong to you Shoutaro! You should be ashamed of yourself to say that after betraying me" Kyoko said with pure disgust.

"It's not true Kyoko. Let me explain…!"

"There isn't anything left to explain, I don't want to hear anything. You are already married. We don't belong together anymore. Please leave" Kyoko said coldly.

"No I won't leave without you. You are mine. You belong to me" Sho shouted trying to hold Kyoko's arm but Ren grabbed Sho's arm instead and twisted it behind his back, applying intense pressure using his large hand.

Sho let out a cry of pain.

Their conversation started catching attention. People around them started staring at them and whisper.

A waitress came hurriedly to check if everything was alright.

"What's the matter Sir? Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly

Ren gave his gentlemanly smile, making the waitress blush.

"Oh No! Nothing's wrong. We are just talking. We are friends and we just met today, after a long time so we got a little bit overexcited at the sudden re-union" Ren patted Sho's back a little harder and gave his fake smile again.

Kyoko cringed inwardly.

Sho could barely nod in approval of Ren's point due to the pain of his arm twist.

The waitress eyed them suspiciously before nodding and leaving them alone to have their moment of "reunion"

When the waitress was gone, Ren spoke again in a dark whisper, enough for Sho to hear.

" **Behave yourself** **and lower your voice** or else you will be thrown out of here forcefully. She isn't a thing that you possess. She is a human being so treat her as such. It's my first and last warning to you Fuwa! Don't come near her again. You have hurt her enough already. I won't let you harm her anymore. You will have to face me before daring to approach her. Now out of my way". Ren commanded letting go of Sho.

Taking Kyoko with him he started walking away completely ignoring Sho's existence.

Sho felt extremely humiliated. No one did this to him before.

He was an idol but Ren's behavior was like a flame of fire fallen on his ego.

Sho's ego was smashed by Ren. He was ignored as if he wasn't there. He was insulted by him.

He followed them, shouting behind them to stop but neither Ren nor Kyoko paid attention.

Ren paid the bill and stepped out of the Café.

They got into the car and Ren drove away to Kyoko's apartment, leaving an extremely furious and humiliated Sho behind.

XXX

Kyoko was quiet during the whole ride. Ren kept his gaze fixed on the road. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was lost deeply in thoughts.

Ren panicked.

He was worried about kissing her without her permission.

She might be really angry at him.

He himself didn't know why he did that. He wasn't someone to do such kind of thing on impulse.

He felt the urge of apologizing to her again but he didn't dare to speak.

It might ruin her mood even more.

When they reached at the apartment building. He parked the car and turning the engine off, he got out of the car, closing the door behind him and went to the passenger side. He opened the door for Kyoko and helped her get out.

They stepped into the elevator and pressed the destination floor button.

Both were silent.

Kyoko stood facing away from him.

 _"Is she thinking about him or is she angry at me for kissing her? I have to apologize! Ren thought"_

"Mogami-san! I am sorry for kissing you like that. Please don't be angry at me!" Ren apologized softly, hoping that she would forgive him.

Kyoko neither turned around nor spoke anything.

Ren was about to speak again when the elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached the destination floor. The elevator doors slid open and they stepped out of it.

"Mogami-san?" Ren called out again.

"I am sorry"

"It's OK just don't do that again" Came Kyoko's neutral voice, before she pressed the door bell of her apartment.

Ren closed his eyes hiding his expression and could only nod in understanding.

XXX

The Day of their marriage came in a blink of an eye. Ren made few arrangements before they went to the marriage registration office along with Kyouske and Kyoko's friends.

They signed the marriage documents along with the witnesses

They registered themselves in a legal arranged marriage.

They were now bound together in an eternal relationship till death break them apart.

What Kyouko and others didn't know was that Ren didn't sign as Ren Tsuruga. He signed the marriage documents as "Hizuri Kuon"

Now Kyoko belonged to Tsuruga Ren, a man who came in her life by chance.

She was claimed by someone else.

She dreamed of marrying Fuwa Sho but she ended up marring Tsuruga Ren.

It was the start of a new beginning for both of them.

While signing the papers, only one thought was in Kyoko's mind.

 _"This is parting of ways Sho, Good Bye!"_

But Ren was thinking about something else.

 _"How am I going to explain about my unexpected marriage to Boss and My Crazy Friend Yashiro? I came here to attend the marriage but I ended up getting married instead! He felt an extreme head ache coming at the thought of breaking the news of his marriage to the Crazy Match Makers"_

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

 **A/N:** Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing. Your kind comments encouraged me to write. Thank you for the kind suggestions. I hope you like the chapter. I hope it's not so bad as I am not so perfect, just a beginner but I tried my best. The marriage wasn't a proper one so I didn't go in detail and got them married quickly :D Please don't forget to leave a comment after reading. You guys are amazing. Thank you so much all for the support. How will Lory and Yashiro react at the news? You all can guess already :D It will be a blast hehehe :D Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Take Care and Be Blessed!


	5. Breaking The News

I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

English isn't my first language so please ignore the unexpected mistakes and be nice.

 **Made For Each Other-Breaking the News  
**

 **Chapter-5**

Ren was driving towards his apartment which would be Kyoko's new home from now on.

They were going to start a new life together.

Both of them were lost in their own world of thoughts.

Kyoko was looking out the car window. Darkness was spreading everywhere.

 _"Why does it always happen to me? What have I ever done to deserve this? I asked for one wish only but it never came true. My dreams shattered in a second. The person I loved with all of my heart betrayed me and threw me out of his life like I was a used tissue paper. My life has turned upside down in just a few days. How am I going to adjust in this new life change? Sitting beside me, isn't the man I ever dreamed to be with. How am I going to live with him?" She thought miserably._

She sighed.

Ren heard her sighing. He looked at her for a second then focused his attention on the road again.

 _"Damn me! She is still angry at me. I messed up at the very beginning. We haven't even started living together yet and she already hates me!" he sighed._

 _"You are Great Ren" he sighed again._

The ride went in complete silence. No one said a word to each other.

Ren pulled up to his apartment complex and parked the car.

"Mogami-san?" Ren called out placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jolted at the touch and looked at him, suddenly recovering from her thoughts.

"Huh-?" she said.

"We have reached home" Ren replied.

"Oh…"Kyoko said. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when they arrived at the apartment.

Both of them got out of the car. Ren grabbed Kyoko's stuff and started moving towards the elevator. Kyoko insisted to take the bag from him but he didn't let her argue with him so giving up, she silently followed him to the elevator.

The elevator came after a few moments and both of them walked in to it. Ren took it to his apartment floor.

During the ride Ren noticed that Kyoko avoided looking at him.

She kept looking down at the floor. Ren felt guilty again for his previous action.

When they got to the desired floor, they walked to Ren's condo. Upon reaching the apartment door, Ren took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door to them in. Ren closed the door behind him quietly.

Kyoko looked around. It was a huge but dark apartment. Her new home she wasn't familiar with.

Kyoko just followed Ren quietly and they stepped into the bedroom.

Ren placed Kyoko's belongings on the floor and spoke.

"Mogami-san! Do you want anything to drink or eat?" He asked.

Kyoko shook her head.

"No, thank you!" she replied. He nodded.

"You must be tried. You should refresh and then take some rest. Please feel free to use anything. Make yourself at home!"Ren said with a smile.

Kyoko nodded again. "Thank you"

"My room is right beside you. Please call me, if you need anything" Ren said before taking his leave.

When Ren was gone, Kyoko opened her bag which was packed by Kanae and Chiori and grabbed her pajamas. She went to the attached bathroom to take a quick shower.

XXX

Ren removed his coat and tie then threw himself on the bed. He placed his arm under his head using it as a pillow.

He sighed.

 _"I am married now but it doesn't look a bit like it. She would never share a room with me so it was better to give her space and her own bedroom to have some privacy and feel comfortable. How am I going to live with all this?" he sighed again._

Suddenly remembering something, he took out his phone from his pocket and informed Yashiro and Lory that he wanted to have an urgent meeting with them tomorrow at the office.

He placed his phone and keys on the bedside table. He grabbed his silk pajamas from the closet and went to bathroom to take a shower.

After taking quick shower and changing into his pajamas, Ren started drying his hair properly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 _"She hasn't called me yet. Is she all right there? Should I go and check if she needs something or not?" Ren thought while messing with his hair._

 _ **"So you are being considerate about her? I told you to stay away but you married her against my will because you wanted to prove yourself better than me so you jumped upon the opportunity and rescued her like a hero!" Ren's dark-self blamed him.**_

Ren was startled at the blame of his inner-self. Why Kuon always tried to takeover and taunt him whenever Ren was alone?

 _ **"She won't accept you if she came to know who you really were in the past" Kuon threatened again.**_

Ren's heart sank at the remainder of his past. He married her without telling her about his past.

He hid his reality, his real face from her, his dark self which he hated so much and locked it up inside him never to be released ever again.

Even if it was an arranged marriage, he should have told her about his past. But he couldn't. He wasn't ready. They were like strangers to each other and it always takes time to trust someone and share something so personal with him/her.

 _ **"You married her when you knew she loved someone else! Are you crazy? You destroyed your own life. She would never love you. You will suffer for the rest of your life. I guess you made choice of the best punishment for you! You don't deserve love anyway" Kuon scolded again.**_

Needles of pain pricked Ren's heart. His chest felt tight.

He dropped the towel and lay down on the bed, trying to sleep but failed. Kuon's words didn't let him have peace of mind.

 **"What if she cheats on you behind your back and goes back to her first love or find someone better when she's done with you?"**

 _"Shut up. She won't do that. She isn't like that. She is different" Ren finally fought back when Kuon's words crossed the limits._

 _ **"Oh-? How can you be so sure? For how long have you known her to be that confident about her? Girls are like that. They never get over their first love. She is just using you as a replacement. You'll soon regret your decision."**_

 _"Shut up! It won't happen. She isn't like other girls. I am not a replacement. She told me the truth that she won't love me but she promised me that she would never dishonor me. I believe in her. I respect her for that!" Ren shouted._

 _" **Oh… well we will see about that soon enough. Do you think she will love you? Do you think she'll love us? Never! No one loves a monster. We are murderers. Even if you have masked yourself as Ren Tsuruga, you are still me and no matter how hard you try to hide the truth, it will be revealed one day and that day will be the day of your destruction. She will leave you She will detest you like others. That's why I don't want you to take risk. Don't go near her. Don't get emotional. Keep her at arm's length. I don't like her. I have a feeling that this girl is going to hurt you even more than anyone else did and…"**_

 _"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" Ren said again and again, shaking his head back and forth in denial._

 _"Why am I battling with myself? I have gone crazy. I am talking to myself" Ren said as he composed himself, trying his hardest to focus and erase negative feelings from his mind._

Soon he lost himself in the arms of deep sleep.

XXX

Ren woke up from his sleep at the sound of his alarm clock. He was in disoriented position on his king sized bed. He turned off the alarm and got up to get ready for the day activities.

He went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He prepared omelet and coffee then got ready for work. He ate his breakfast and covered Kyoko's share carefully so that it won't get cold.

Kyoko didn't come out of her room ever since they reached home.

Ren began to wonder if she was alright.

He thought for a minute then decided to check on her.

XXX

Ren knocked at the door.

"Mogami-san!?"

When no answer came, he knocked again.

"Mogami-san! Are you awake?" He called out.

The door opened at the third knock and his eyes met with a tired looking Kyoko.

She let him in.

"Mogami-san! Are you alright? Did you sleep well?" He asked with concern.

"I am fine Tsuruga-san! It was just a little bit uncomfortable, adjusting myself in a new place."

"I see!" Ren replied.

"Mogami-san! I have to go to my office! I have made breakfast. I hope it's edible for you"

"You didn't have to trouble yourself Tsuruga-san! You should have woke me up. Kyoko said feeling guilty.

"No it's OK Mogami-san! My cooking isn't perfect. I am not a good cook and besides it was the only thing in the fridge so I made it. I hope you don't mind. But if you want to eat something else then I can order for you" Ren asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll eat it. Thank you!"

Ren smiled.

He slid his hand into his pocket and took out a spare key and a paper and handed it to her.

"Mogami-san! It's the spare key of the apartment, just in case you need to go out and there is my contact number written on the paper. Feel free to call me if you need anything. I have to go to work now" he said politely and bid her good bye because he was getting late.

Kyoko sighed and dragged herself to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

 _"He is a kind person. He went through all the trouble just to make me feel better. I promised him never to be a burden on him. I can never pay him back for his kindness but at least I can take care of him by making meals. No matter what, I am married to him now. Although I can't accept him as my husband but I can perform other household duties of a wife" she thought making up her mind._

XXX

Ren was sitting in his office of "Tsuruga Corporation" with very anxious Yashiro Yokihito and Lory Takarada. One was his employee and friend whereas the other was his boss and business partner, the one who gave him the chance to start a new life in Japan under a new identity.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yashiro asked impatiently.

"Spill it out boy! I don't have all day. I have to go to LME, you know! Why did you call for a sudden meeting? Is everything alright?" Lory asked, tapping the floor with his left foot.

Ren was so nervous. He didn't know how to break the news of his marriage on them. His heart was beating faster.

"Well?" Lory said.

"Speak up Ren!" Why are you so quiet?" Yashiro said with concern.

"I am married now" Ren announced. His heart started to explode in anticipation of their reaction.

"OK good congratulations! But what's the meeting is about? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Both said in unison, unable to notice what Ren had just revealed to them.

Ren stared at them in shock.

 _"Didn't they listen to me what I just said? These guys can really be out of their mind sometimes!"Ren sighed._

"I said I. Got. Married" Ren repeated.

"There was a pin drop silence for a while but then two horrible shrieks echoed in Ren's office, damaging his ear drums. Ren was thankful that his office was sound proof or else all the employees would have freaked out.

"Ehhhhhh…?"

"Whaaaaaat…?"

"Since when…?"

"With whom…?"

"How did it happen?"

"When did you start to go out on a date?"

"How did you meet her and when?"

"You are so mean Ren. You didn't even invite us…!"

"Tell us about the girl who stole your heart? Is she pretty…?"

Both Yashiro and Lory were teary eyed. They bombarded Ren with questions.

"You are so mean. We aren't talking to you anymore. How could you do this behind our back?"

"You rascal! You said you weren't interested in women and now you came to us to tell that you are already married? How could you deceive us?"

Ren finally couldn't take it anymore. He shouted.

" **Would You Two Please Calm Down** and let me speak first? Please let me finish before you make your own assumptions"

"It all happened too soon. I couldn't manage time to tell you" He said softly this time.

Lory and Yashiro calmed down.

You two know that I went to attend the wedding of Kyouske sensei's daughter right?

They nodded, now extremely curious to know what happened.

"I married her" Ren said quietly.

It was another bomb for Yashiro and Lory.

"Ehhhh?" Yashiro was stunned.

"You went to attend her wedding but you married her instead?" He said with wide eyes, his jaw dropped down to the floor.

"You stole the bride? Oh God! How could you Ren? I didn't expect this from you! I thought you were a gentle man" Lory accused with a pout as he ran his hand through his hair

" **Geez- You Two!** I said stop making assumptions and listen to me first" Ren shouted again.

"OK fine go ahead!" Lory and Yashiro said.

Ren told them the whole story about what happened few days ago and how did he get married to Kyoko but he didn't reveal Shoutaro's name.

Yashiro and Lory were listening to him attentively. When he finished talking, Lory spoke first.

"You did well my boy. I am proud of you. You have become so mature" Lory appreciated

"What a jerk to do such kind of thing. I want to kill him whoever he is. You did the right thing Ren!" Yashiro said.

Both Yashiro and Lory got teary eyed again.

"Finally our friend is off the market. You are married at last. Congratulations!" They both said happily.

"I couldn't make arrangements for your marriage but I want to throw a party for you two because **WE WANT TO MEET YOUR WIFE AND YOU CAN'T SAY** **NO** **AND THAT'S IT** " Lory announced.

"We can't Boss! I don't want media's attention. I am not ready to announce my relationship in public. You know how much I hate media for my private life"

"Fine! We can have the party at my Mansion. Is that OK with you now? Because you don't have the choice to say No" Lory ordered.

Ren sighed knowing that it was useless to argue with Lory Takarada.

"Fine! Just don't overdo it"Ren answered.

"Fantastic!" Lory exclaimed with delight

"Excuse me boss I just come back" Ren stood up from his seat and went out of the room.

 _"These guys are such a pain in the neck" Ren thought smiling._

After Ren was out of the room, both Lory and Yashiro stood up and yelled

"Yesssss!"

"Finally!"

They started squealing happily, jumping up and down like crazy fan girls.

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite.

 **A/N:** Well I am happy that you all like my effort. Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing. Thanks to all who followed and added the story as their favorite. I am especially grateful to  Guest, DreamIdol and WolfJade28 for being constant readers and reviewers. You guys are amazing. Thank you for being a great support. I hope you like the chapter. Please continue to read and encourage me.

Ladygraywolf: I hate the character of Sho in original series. I decided to make his character a bit human like in this story as its an AU but still maintaining his main characteristics from the manga. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Guest: Please be patient :) Its a long story. I have planned at least 55 chapters. I don't want to rush. It won't be so much fun if I do so. It won't be too slow either so please bear with me :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing constantly. You can also give your ideas about the story. I will make up to you all in next chapters :)

Liv: Thanks dear. It will definitely be completed. Please keep reading and reviewing. Be blessed.

Thank you so much all once again. Take Care and Be Blessed.


	6. Protective Arms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. Its an AU story that doesn't follow the exact plot of original Skip beat series.

English isn't my first language so please ignore the mistakes and be kind

Thank you.

 **Made For Each Other-Protective Arms  
**

 **Chapter-6**

"Ren do you want to invite your parents at the party?" Lory asked when both of them were alone in the room. Yashiro had excused himself to make some important calls.

"NO!" Ren replied in a sharp tone, startling Lory.

"Ren…"

Lory was stunned at the sharpness of Ren's cold refusal.

"At least let me inform them about your marriage…!"

"NO" same answer came again from Ren's mouth.

"They are your parents Ren. They deserve to know" Lory tried to reason but Ren wasn't ready to be convinced.

"They aren't Ren's parents. They are Kuon's parents and Kuon no longer exists. He died for everyone long ago" Ren almost yelled in frustration.

Lory sighed deeply.

 _"What do I do with you Ren? What do I do to make you understand?"_

"No matter what you say, you are Kuon. Even if you burry Kuon deep inside yourself and wear the mask of Tsuruga Ren, it won't change anything. It's been 7 years Ren. At least they deserve to know about the most important event of your life. Don't hide your marriage from your parents" Lory said

Ren ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I-I am sorry Boss. I didn't mean to talk to you like that. It's just that I am not ready yet. I need time to talk to them, to face them again. After everything that happened 7 years ago, I am so scared to face them again. I am ashamed and frightened that they won't forgive me for what I have done in the past"

Ren hung his head lower in shame. Guilt of his unforgivable sins filled his eyes.

"That's not true! You know that yourself. Your parents have forgiven you long ago. They can't be angry to their only son. Parents are not like that what you think Ren. They always forgive their children because they have a big heart" Lory said affectionately, trying to make him understand.

"Boss please! I am not ready yet. I can't, otherwise all of my hard work and effort will go in vain" Ren pleaded desperately.

"Alright Ren! I won't force you"

"Thank you boss for understanding!"

"You welcome my boy! Can I ask you something?" Lory questioned.

"Sure boss what is it?" Ren answered.

"Why did you decide to marry her? The Kuon I know would have kept himself away from women but you completely surprised me by your action. Can I ask why did you do that? Have you changed that much?"

Ren took some time to speak.

"I don't know myself Boss. My body just moved on my own. I somehow felt her pain in my heart. I know that very well how it feels to get betrayed by your most beloved person because same thing happened to me. I just couldn't stop myself and the next thing I remembered, I had already proposed to her"

"People just love to betray each other. They don't care about the emotions of others. They just use someone for the sake of their own pleasure or as a time pass and when they are done, they turn their backs as if nothing ever happened" Ren replied honestly.

Lory could feel the pain in younger man's words.

"Ren… it's not true my boy!"

"Everyone isn't the same. There are people in this world who truly care about others. Trust me Ren! It's been 7 years already and you are still not over your heart break. I know it's hard but give yourself another chance and try to be happy. It wasn't your fault…." Ren cut him off in the middle.

"I don't believe it anymore Boss" The man whose heart ever felt the emotion of love died long ago. I've buried him in his grave. My heart is dead and a lifeless heart doesn't feel anything" Ren replied roughly.

"Ren Please…!" Lory pleaded.

"No Boss"

"Kuon" Lory called out a bit loudly.

Ren flinched at the mention of his given name.

"Everyone isn't the same like that girl. Whatever happened in the past was just a bad experience Kuon"

"I know that Kuon isn't a bad person. None of that happened in the past was your fault, you were just so broken at that time and…."

"BOSS" Never ever mention that girl again or else I will...! Kuon yelled with rage

"What are you trying to say? If it's not my fault then why isn't Rick with me anymore? Can you bring him back? Can you undo everything that happened in the past? Do you possess supernatural powers? You can't do anything because you aren't God so stop lying to me and don't try to give me false hopes" Kuon said gritting his teeth as he completely took over Ren.

His eyes were emotionless and dark.

Lory's body froze seeing Kuon's murderous eyes.

 _"This is bad. Oh my boy! What do I do to erase your pain and make you feel alive again?"_

"Calm down Ren!" Lory called out.

Ren realized that he had just let his anger out on his boss and apologized at once.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm down.

"Ren, I care about you that's why I am asking you to please stop punishing yourself for the deeds that you never even committed, everyone is not the same. What about the girl you just married? She is heartbroken too so she'll never play with your heart. She'll never hurt you because she knows the pain of a wounded heart"

"I am not asking you to fall in love with her at once. Just give yourself another chance and try to move on. Try to find your happiness with her. I am sure you'll both be able to heal each other. You are married now. Spend time with her and try to be closer to her. Make your place in her heart, you won't regret anything. I am sure" Lory advised.

"Ah! I-I don't know Boss"

Lory sighed in defeat.

 _"This boy is really very stubborn but I won't give up that easily" Lory thought._

"Kuon is someone that I'll never let out in front of anyone, especially her. She doesn't know anything about the real me. She married Tsuruga Ren who is only a fake persona that I created 7 years ago. If she ever witnessed the murderer and heartless Kuon, she'll reject me and run away. She won't accept me with my dreadful sins. She will hate me and Ren Tsuruga can't love anyone anymore. I am not worthy of love" Ren said causing Lory to growl with irritation.

"Grow up boy! Don't decide everything on your own. Don't close your heart like that. How can you say that without even trying? Are you a man or a coward?" Lory scolded.

Ren looked at his Boss like a little kid.

"You should go home now. Let Yashiro handle everything in the office. You just go married so it's rude to leave her alone at home" Lory ordered.

"I-I…" Ren tried to say something to defend himself but Lory didn't give him the chance.

"Go home Ren, I'll inform Yashiro to take care of everything here. Be sure to attend the party on Sunday! Meeting is over now so I need to go as well" Lory said in a manipulative tone as he stood up from his seat.

Ren rubbed his hands roughly and nodded.

"OK Boss" Ren answered.

"That's My Boy" Lory patted his shoulder and both of them left the room.

XXX

Kyoko sat down on the couch in the living room for some rest. She let out a deep sigh.

It was a long day. She looked at the clock and it showed 7 P.M.

She sighed again.

 _"I can't believe it's 7 P.M already. I hope he'll come back home soon"_

Kyoko worked all day to clean the messed up apartment. Everything was neat, clean and well arranged again especially Kitchen which didn't even look like it when she first entered there. It really looked like home now.

After making dinner, she came into living room to catch her breath.

 _"That man is so weird. How can he survive like that? There was nothing inside the fridge except few eggs and bottles of water. Does he even eat at all? It's good that I had money with me otherwise…. I wonder if he had eaten anything for lunch" She thought_

The fridge that was empty in the morning was now stuffed not only with water bottles but with vegetables, fruits, eggs, milk, butter and bread also that she had bought.

Kyoko turned on TV for time pass but her attention wasn't on TV channel.

Her mind was focused on the train of thoughts of her past with Sho.

 _"I love you so much Kyoko. You are the only one for me" His words repeated in her mind, bringing the tears in her eyes again._

 _"Liar! He was a bluffer. He never meant anything he said. He just played with me because I couldn't give him what he wanted so he fulfilled his needs with someone else" she sobbed harder, unable to control the tears and the pain that she felt._

XXX

"I am home" Ren called out as he closed the door behind him and took off his shoes.

 _"Is that the same place? Is this really my apartment or did I enter the wrong place?" he thought when he looked around the sparkling clean place_.

 _"Where is she…?"_

He went to the living room to check and found her sitting on the couch and crying.

He quickly ran to her.

Dropping his bag on the floor, he rushed to her side.

"Mogami-san! Why are you crying? Are you OK?" Ren asked worriedly.

Kyoko jolted at his voice and came back from the world of her thoughts.

She didn't even notice when he came home and approached her.

"Ah! N-Nothing Tsuruga-san! I am fine" Kyoko replied stuttering in between.

"You are crying. Did something happen? Are you hurt?" Ren asked again.

"N-No. It's nothing. I was just thinking. I am fine. Sorry to make you worried. Welcome home"

"Oh" Ren muttered.

 _"She must be thinking about that jerk again. There is no reason for her to cry about something else while thinking" Ren wanted to punch that bastard again._

"Mogami-san Please don't cry" Ren said gently, sitting beside her.

"I-I –just….. I am sorry Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko said, brushing away her tears. she looked away from him, trying to hide her messed up face.

"Go and take a shower and I'll reheat the dinner" She said.

 _"She made dinner? She did the cleaning? She did it all? How did she manage….?"_

"It's OK Mogami-san! Don't be sorry and I am not hungry. Why are you crying like that? Tell me what's wrong Please. I'll listen."

Kyoko looked up at her husband. He gave her an encouraging smile.

She didn't say anything.

"Mogami-san!" he called out.

He got no response from her yet again.

"You trusted someone for a long time, it will be no harm to try and trust me. I have no reason to hurt you and we are married now. I know that I am a stranger to you but sharing your pain with me will make you feel better. Can't you at least trust me to share your pain?"

"Tell me whatever you are thinking about Mogami-san!"

"It hurts…" she responded.

"What..?" Ren asked worriedly.

"It hurts so much Tsuruga-san! I can't even have the words to explain how am I feeling right now"

"My heart is deeply wounded. It's bleeding. I feel suffocated. I have lost the most beautiful emotion. I won't be able to love anyone else because of him. He crushed my heart" She said as she began to cry again, trying her best to hold back her tears but failed.

"It's OK Mogami-san! Let your tears flow freely. Don't stop them. Let your pain out. It will make you feel better" Ren said gently, wrapping her in his arms as he provided her a shoulder to cry on.

 _"That good for nothing bastard... he is so dead. I would make his life a living hell once I g_ ot _my hands on him" Ren vowed mentally._

Kyoko cried harder and harder, clenching his shirt as she gave up on holding back her pain.

She cried while ruining his shirt with her tears.

"It's OK Mogami-san! I am here. You are not alone anymore. I'll protect you" Ren said while comforting her.

"He said she was only his friend. I trusted him with all my heart. I never even once doubted him but he didn't only break my heart, he broke my trust. I've loved him for so long. I spent my entire life loving no one else but him only. I didn't even look at another man like that because he was the only one for me but he just threw me away in a second. I never got physical with him because I thought he loved me so he would wait for me until we got married but I was totally wrong" Kyoko said between her sobs.

"He wanted only _that_ so he did it with that girl behind my back. He never truly loved me. He never did"

"All men are same like him. They only care for physical pleasure, not about the feelings of others" she cried.

"I wish I had never met him, never loved him. I wish he never even existed, I wish I could go back and erase everything but it isn't in my power. she said feeling devastated.

"It hurts... It just hurts so much Tsuruga-san! I can't forget what he did to me" She cried, burying her face in his hard chest.

"It's OK Mogami-san, everything will be fine!" He kept saying comforting and gentle words, while stroking her hair.

When she calmed down a little, he pulled himself away from her and gently wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Cry your heart out today but after that I won't let you do that. It will be the last day of your tears. I won't let a single tear come in your eyes again. I'll protect you, you know why?"

 _"Who are you exactly, an Angel? Why are you so kind to me? I didn't know such kind men actually existed. Please don't be so kind to me. I feel so guilty" Kyoko thought, staring at her husband with wonder._

"I won't let anyone make you cry because you aren't Mogami Kyoko anymore. You are Tsuruga Kyoko, the woman I married and accepted as my wife. Anyone who ever tried to harm you, would have to deal with me first. I've lived alone for so long so I don't know anything about being in a relationship but can't I be your family? Can't you at least trust me enough to let me be your family? Someone you could trust to share your pain with?" Ren asked her as he pulled something out of his pocket.

He held her hand in his and slid a ring in her ring finger.

"You are Tsuruga Kyoko now. You aren't alone anymore. You have me. I will always be by your side" he said again.

Kyoko was dumbfounded. She couldn't help but stare at him.

"Why are you doing this? You won't get anything in return. It'll only hurt you. I am a broken soul what can I give you?" She whispered sadly.

"I am doing this because I just want to and I don't want anything in return. A smile will be enough for me from your side. I don't want anything else. You are not broken, you are a strong person that's why you let him go in one piece and tormented yourself in his place. You are brave!" he replied, making her cry again.

 _"How can anyone be so selfless and so gentle" she thought._

Ren hugged her close to him until she stopped crying and fell asleep.

Turning the TV off, he picked her up and carried her to her room in bridal style.

He laid her down on the bed gently, pulled the blanket over her and turned off the light.

He brushed away an astray strand of hair from her face.

 _"She is so heartbroken. I wonder if I'll ever be able to make her smile or make her happy. She reminds me of myself. No one was there to mend my heart but she has me. I won't let her cry ever again. I don't care about my dark personality. I won't let Koun out in front of her ever. I will protect her from others and from my dark-self. I am not alone anymore. I have someone to protect now" Ren thought with determination._

XXX

Please read/review/follow/favorite.

 **A/N:** Thank you so much everyone to read and review. I really appreciate it. Please don't forget to let me know how you feel about the story. Continue supporting me. I hope you like the chapter.

Take Care and Be Blessed. See you soon!


	7. Declaration of War

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story which doesn't follow the exact plot of original skip beat series.

 **A/N:** Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I am pleased to know that you liked the previous chapter. Bundle of thanks for such encouraging comments. Please continue to support me. I hope you like this chapter as well. Don't forget to let me know. I hope story is progressing smoothly. I am not perfect so please be nice because English isn't my first language so mistakes are expected. Next chapter will be about the party I Promise :D It's a bit long chapter but I hope its up to expectations.

 **Made For Each Other-Declaration of War  
**

 **Chapter-7**

 _"Her eyes were so sad"_

 _"She loved someone so deeply but what did she get in return?"_

 _"What did I get?"_

 _"Pain, betrayal, tears, loneliness…"_

 _"Love brings nothing but pain"_

 _"People betray each other. No one is sincere. Emotion of love has no value on earth"_

 _"Love is a joke, something that is done for the sake of fun"_

Ren thought while shifting his side to get some sleep but it was all in vain.

Sleep was nowhere to be found. Her crying face prevented him from resting in peace.

 _"Her eyes…. Her eyes are so spell bounding. Her eyes speak the truth"_

 _"Those amber eyes….It seems that I've seen her somewhere before but I don't remember or maybe it's just my imagination"_

 _"I can't sleep what should I do? Alcohol or may be sleeping pills…? No I'll turn into a beast again after getting drunk, I don't want that not when she's here with me" Ren thought as he rolled over again._

He tried to think about something else but his mind refused to obey him.

 _"I wasn't able to save Rick but I won't let anything happen to her. I would do just as Rick wanted me to do, I'll bring her back to happiness while protecting her from my darkness"_

 ** _"You want to protect her? How sweet of you Ren. Being lovey dovey with her already? You've forgotten your promise. You said you won't fall in love ever again and here you are being her prince charming. No matter whatever you do, you won't be able to protect her from me, your own dark-self. I'm real. Ren Tsuruga is just a fallacy" Kuon challenged._**

 _"No, I'll protect her from you as well Kuon_. _I won't let you come out in front of her. Never"_

 ** _"Oh is that so? So you'll stop me? How? I am you and you've no control on yourself especially when you are angry. I'll wait for the right moment to have my way with her. Have you ever heard that it's worth to strike while the Iron is hot? You won't be able to save her" Kuon roared confidently_**

Ren's heart sank at the threat. He knew that Kuon was dangerously manipulative, cynical and heartless beast who had no mercy for anyone especially for women that's why Ren locked him up deep inside him.

 _"Why do you want to harm her? She did nothing to make you angry" Ren asked his inner self._

 ** _"She did nothing now but she would do soon. She would betray us because she has an ex-lover"_**

 ** _"She would go back to her ex and leave us alone heartbroken that's why I'm asking you to stay away from her. Don't fall for her trap. Women have two faces"_**

 _"She won't do that" Ren answered calmly._

 _"_ _ **What? Do you trust her that much?"**_

 _"Yes I do"_

 ** _"Why are you acting against me?"_**

 _"Because I've promised to protect her, to make her happy so I won't turn my back" Ren replied_

 ** _"I am part of you. You know that right?"_**

 _"Yes I know"_

 ** _"Fine…Do as you please, just don't blame me afterwards that I didn't warn you and I'll do as I please. It's declaration of war between you and me. I'll make sure that I win" I'll use every opportunity to harm her. I'll show you her true face" Save her from me if you can._**

 _"Why would you do that? I'm just doing what Rick taught me, I'm just being kind. I'm just protecting her" Ren reasoned_

 ** _"I would do that to punish Ren Tsuruga because he caged me. He took my freedom away. He buried me alive. I don't like her. I don't like any woman. Love isn't for us, remember this. If you dared to fall for that girl then I'll expose your true demonic nature before her. She'll despise you then" Kuon roared_** _._

 _"It's not like that. I don't have any feelings for her. It's just kindness. I've no place for love in my heart anymore. My emotions died along with the death of Rick. I'm just a living corpse who is just leading life, waiting for his own time to be over on earth"_

 ** _"You promise me that you won't fall for her?"_**

 _"I promise" Ren vowed._

 ** _"If you didn't keep your words then you know me very well you'd have to pay…"_**

 _"I know"_

 ** _"Fine, so its a deal. I hope you'll keep your promise. Let's see who wins." Kuon announced._**

 _"Bring it on" Ren replied back to his dark-self as he closed his eyes and let sleep take over his senses._

XXX

 _"Sho-chan I love you, I love you so much" Mimori confessed_

 _"Is that –hic– so?" Sho replied dizzily_

 _"Yeah, I've loved you since the moment I saw you. You took my heart away" she said as she blushed deeply._

 _"Well you should love me, everyone loves me because I worth it" He said proudly._

 _Mimori beamed at him._

 _"Your voice, your personality, your style, everything about you is just so amazing. I can't describe my feelings for you in words"_

 _"I can do anything for you" she confessed again_

 _"Really?" Sho asked a bit surprised_

 _"Yeah really! You just say it and I'll do whatever it takes to do it"_

 _"What? Why_ _ _–hic–_ would you do that –hic–"Sho asked surprisingly_

 _"Are you crazy Nanokura–san?"_

 _"Isn't that obvious? I'll do anything because I love you"_

 _"Eh? Well let's check_ _ _–hic–_ it out how sincere you are" Sho said as he walked up to her smirking darkly_

 _He came closer to her and whispered in her ear huskily "take off your clothes"_

 _Mimori turned beet red and looked away from him in embarrassment._

 _"Alcohol's gotten into your senses Sho-chan! What are you saying? Have you gone mad?"_

 _"What? Is that all? Didn't you just say you would do anything for me?" Sho asked as he bit her earlobe._

 _Mimori squeaked at his touch._

 _"S-Sho-chan"_

 _"Do it–hic– as I say" Sho demanded_

 _He kissed her collarbone, making her gasp as he pinned her against the wall with his body._

 _"I-I can't. It's so embarrassing" She turned red from head to toe._

 _"See, I knew it_ _ _–hic–_. You were lying, What's wrong with that when you do it in front of the person you love?"_

 _"It's not like that… I can give you my life, I wasn't lying. It's just so embarrassing Sho-chan" her cheeks turned hot with embarrassment._

 _"Oh but I don't need your life, do it otherwise don't try to talk to me again"_

 _He turned away from her and opened the door to leave when Mimori ran after him and hugged him from behind to stop him.  
_

 _"Don't go Sho-chan, Don't leave me. I need you. I want you. I love you" she repeated._

 _"I'll do anything for you" she said as pulled away from him and started to take off her clothes._

 _Sho smirked as he turned around to face her._

 _"Now that's_ _ _–hic–_ like a good girl. You ___–hic– really_ deserve your reward" He announced _

_With that he captured her lips for a heated kiss which she returned with the same passion._

XXX

Sho woke up from the memory of his dream at the buzzing sound of his phone.

He ignored the ringing first but it just kept on buzzing.

"Shut the hell up you stupid phone. Just let me be in peace." Sho roared.

 _"What kind of weird dream was that? What the hell was I doing with Mimori?_

 _"Why did everything feel so familiar? Everything was just so real as if it had happened before…. Oh My God. He thought as his blurred memory began to clear._

 _He remembered now._

 _Those were the same words he had said to Mimori that night._

 _He really did what Mimori said. It wasn't an accusation._

 _He broke Kyoko's trust. He betrayed her._

"Oh…. God! What the hell was I thinking being intimate with her like that? Damn that Alcohol" he cursed himself.

 _"What have I done? How could I do this to her? Kyoko was right, I betrayed her. I am the culprit indeed"_

 _I was at a bar with her and Shoko. I remember that she took me somewhere more private because she wanted to talk to me about something. I was overdrunk so she took me to her place. I remember going with her and there….. she confessed to me and told me that she wanted me so I lost myself to her desires. But I still don't remember signing the marriage documents. How did she manage to trick me into that? I am horrible. Flirting is one thing but doing that is completely different. How could I do this? Now that I know what I did How would I ever be able to face Kyoko? She'll never forgive me. She trusted me but I broke her trust. I broke her heart._

Sho felt ashamed and disgusted of himself.

He pulled the sheets off of him in frustration.

His phone buzzed again.

Groaning loudly, he picked it up.

"What the hell do you want? Do you want to die? How dare you to disturb me at this time of hour?" He shouted at the phone.

"What's wrong with you Sho? Is that a way to talk to your manager?" Shoko scolded.

"What do you want? Speak up already don't waste my time"

"Where are you Sho? Why are you ignoring my calls? You know you have an upcoming concert"

"I know it already. I'm working on it. Just leave me alone Shoko" Sho yelled furiously at his manager.

"You've been acting weird lately. What's the matter with you?" Shoko asked.

"Are you spending time with Kyoko-chan again? I know how you feel but you have work to do. You have songs to write… finish your work first…."

"….. with me…."

"What?"

"I said she isn't with me anymore. She isn't coming back ever"

"What….? What do you mean? What happened? Weren't you going to marry her?" Shoko asked quite shocked.

"I broke up with her"

"What?" Shoko was shocked at the other line. She almost dropped her phone.

"You are joking right? It isn't funny Sho"

"I am not joking Shoko, it's the truth. We broke up and she's married to another man…"

"What…..?" Shoko was now more shocked at another revelation.

"How can you let that happen? How can you break up with her like that? Tell me what actually happened in the first place? Did you do something Sho?"

Sho didn't answer her.

 _"Don't remind me" he thought, cursing himself again._

"I am asking you something Sho"

He kept silent again.

"Answer me Sho" Shoko demanded.

"Shut up. You aren't my mother. You are only my manager so just be it. Stop butting into my private matters" Sho yelled again.

"I'm coming over. Something is just not right" she said as she disconnected the call.

Sho threw the phone away.

"Damn it" he cursed under his breath.

He punched his pillow to let his anger out on the poor thing.

XXX

"That man…. That man…. How dare he to kiss my Kyoko in front of me? How dare she let him touch her like that?" I'll kill that bastard…."

"I'll bring her back to me even if I've to kill everyone in my way to get her" he vowed.

His phone started to ring again.

"What the hell….! This thing just won't leave me alone. Curse you Shoko"

He picked up the phone without checking the caller's ID and barked

"What now?"

"Hey Sho-chan" Mimori chirped

"You? What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you? Why else would I be calling you?"

"But I don't want anything to do with you" he shouted as he tried to hung up

"Don't try to disconnect the call otherwise the news will go viral before you start your day" she said darkly.

Sho panicked.

"Don't try to threaten me" he warned her.

"I am not threatening you. I mean it" she laughed huskily.

"Now it's not fair Sho-chan! You said you didn't want me at your place so I called you. I respected your feelings and gave you space…."

Sho laughed coldly.

"You respected my feelings? You used me. You are a Sl**. You took advantage of me and now you are blackmailing me saying that you respect me? Sho mocked her.

"You always use insulting words for me. I didn't seduce you. You willingly did it with me. I am not the only one who is culprit here"

Sho gritted his teeth, clenching the phone.

"Why you…"

"I told you before and I'd say it again. You don't have any other choice"

"Choose either your career or me or else you'll have to pay for the consequences"

"I'll ruin you. You will be defamed everywhere. I don't care what happens to me but I won't let you live in peace if you rejected me" she warned.

"What can you possibly do?"

"If you really want to know then wait for few hours before your downfall begins. Count down starts now" she replied laughing darkly.

"Wait…" he called out.

"What? Changing your mind already?" she laughed proudly at her victory.

"You finally understood, that's very good, you don't know what a woman can do to have the man of her dreams in her life"

"Yes I am changing my mind" Sho answered.

"That's good so what's your decision?" she asked happily.

"I'll give up on my singing career because I don't need it if Kyoko isn't in my life. I don't need anything that connects me with you. I am retiring."

"What?" Mimori shouted with mixture of jealousy, rage and shock.

"Yeah, you heard right, I'll give up on my dream because she was the one who asked me to be a singer. She loved my voice and I love her. If she isn't with me then I don't need my career anymore"

"Are you nuts? You don't know what you are saying" Mimori was furious.

"It's better than accepting you in my life. You have no place in my life, especially not in my heart"

"You are mine Sho-chan. I won't let you go. I won't let her have you" Mimori blazed with anger.

"Just because you slept with me doesn't mean that I'm yours. If you don't want to die then watch your words. If I can give up on my career for her then I can do anything. I can even kill you if you tried to be in my way so stop messing with me. You don't know how dangerous can I be"

"Go and fulfill your needs with someone else or better ask your father to buy you a dog to cool down your burning heat" he let out a bitter cold laugh.

"How dare you to insult me like that? I am your wife not some random girl. You'll have to pay for your foolishness" Mimori yelled.

"I think I'll have to do something to make you understand forcibly. You'll obey me like a good boy after seeing Kyoko suffering in your place"

"Well good idea. Why am I arguing with you in the first place? I am such a fool. I should torture Kyoko then you'll automatically do exactly what I want" she laughed darkly.

Sho's heart stopped for a second at the warning.

 _"I can't let anything else happen to Kyoko. I've already hurt her enough"_

"You won't do anything stupid like that…" Sho said worriedly.

"Well I'll surely do. Try me Sho-chan"

"It's declaration of war between us. Save her from my rage if you can. You don't know what a jealous heart can do" she declared as she hung up.

"H-Hello, Hello…!" Sho yelled but he could only hear the dialing tone at the other end.

"Damn it" he cursed as he threw the phone against the wall, breaking the poor thing into pieces.

XXX

"Thank you. Breakfast is really very tasty. It's been a while since I ate homemade food. I had almost forgotten the taste. You make delicious soup. I can't believe I ate everything."

"I am glad you like it Tsuruga-san" Kyoko replied smiling at him.

"You didn't have to do it though. I could hire a housekeeper for that…." Ren said as he finished his meal.

"It's no big deal Tsuruga-san. I like to do everything with my own hands. I love to cook. It makes me happy" she smiled again.

"Oh is that so? What else do you like?" he asked softly.

"Singing, Sketching and Cooking are my favorites" she replied.

"You can sing?" Ren was surprised.

"Yeah, a little bit"

"Why didn't you choose singing as a profession then?"

"I love to sing. It helps me to calm down whenever I feel sad that's why I learned about music. It's my hobby not profession and besides I am not much suave in singing"

"Oh, I didn't know you were that talented" he said quiet amazed.

"I am not perfect, just a beginner"

He smiled.

"I am sure you are talented in your other hobbies as well because you are an excellent cook"

"Thank you for appreciation" she blushed lightly.

he smiled while clearing his throat.

"Mogami-san, I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Sure" she replied as she listened to him attentively.

"My boss is throwing a party for us and he especially invited both of us as guest of honor. Would you like to accompany me please?" He asked gently.

"Your boss?" she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"My business partner and my mentor who helped me becoming a successful business man" he replied

"I see"

"You don't have to force yourself to come with me if you don't want to. I can just make an excuse…"

"When do we have to go?" she asked.

He looked at her surprised.

"Party is in the evening today"

"OK I'll accompany you"

"Thank you" Ren smiled happily which she returned.

"Please don't forget to invite your friends" he told her.

"What? You won't mind if I ask them to come over here?"

"Why would I mind? They are your family right so they are welcome here any time and besides Boss would be really happy to meet them. You can invite them to attend the party with us."

"What if your Boss doesn't approve their company?" she asked

"Trust me he would love to have them there. He told me himself that I can bring friends with me so absolutely no issue."

"Are you sure?"She asked once again for assurance.

"Absolutely" he replied with a soft smile.

"OK then if you say so" she gave him her genuine smile.

"There is one more thing Mogami-san"

"What is it?"

"You don't have to call me by my last name. Call me Ren" he told her.

She blushed with embarrassment.

"I-I can't do that" she avoided to meet his eyes as her cheeks turned red.

Ren was stunned.

 _"She refused to use my first name? If she can't accept to call me by my name then how can she ever accept the real me?"_

"Why? There is no issue on calling your husband by his first name. It'll be awkward if you do the opposite"

"I know that you don't feel much comfortable around me but we are married so please… if you don't want to use my first name when we are alone then at least do it in front of others, you know what I mean…"

"It's not like that Tsuruga-san. It's just the way I am. I am not very comfortable around guys and I can't use someone's name without honorifics"

"Oh, I see"

 _"So she's just being modest. She scared me"_

"I understand. Try calling me 'Ren-san' then Kyoko-chan" he advised, making her blush beet red again.

"OK R-R-R-Ren-san" she stammered

Ren chuckled. He placed a hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loudly.

"It's not that hard Kyoko-chan. See, I can address you by your first name easily. Try again"

"Take it easy. Address me as you address your friends." he encouraged her

"O-OK R-Ren-san"

"That's quite better" he smiled.

She looked down for a second, staring randomly.

"Thank you Ren-san for everything" she said as she smiled again at him, feeling a bit comfortable after his encouragement and friendly behavior.

"Why are you thanking me? I did nothing" he asked confusingly.

"You are indeed a nice person. You are one of the kindest Men I've ever met in my life after my father"

Ren's heart beat raced at her words.

"I am just an ordinary person. You are flattering me Kyoko-chan"

"No, I mean it Ren-san. It's very easy to make anyone cry but there are only a few people in this world who can make others happy. You are a unique man"

He stared at her with an expression which gave her the idea that he didn't believe her.

She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I have thought a lot about it Ren-san. I've decided to let go. I've forgiven him"

He took some time to react. Ren's expression slowly changed from shock to anger when he understood about whom she was talking.

"What? Why? Did you forget what he did to you?" he asked her angrily, surprised himself at the darkness of his voice.

Kyoko was startled

 _"I've ruined his mood. He's angry." she panicked inwardly.  
_

"No I didn't forget anything but I've decided to let go. I can't keep the grudge against anyone in my heart. It'll ruin my life."

"Now that if I think about it, I forgave him the moment he left me"

Ren's blood started to boil. Kuon threatened to come out but Ren kept his beast in check.

"You forgave him that easily? He didn't even apologize to you and crushed your heart under his feet. How can you do that? Do you plan to go back to him, to give him a second chance?" He yelled, his lips pressed in thin line, eyes darker than normal.

 _"What...? He thinks that I'll give him a second chance and go back to him after whatever he's done to me? Why is he so angry at me? I'll have to make everything clear to him"_

"W-What? No, Absolutely Not, R-Ren-san. I forgave him because I have no place for him in my life anymore. I know that I won't be able to move on with life that easily. It'll take some time or perhaps it'll take my whole life, trying to forget and move on but I can't keep on mourning about what happened to me because of him. He did what he wanted so I would do what I want. No matter what happens life must go on."

Ren's mood changed back to normal a little bit.

"He doesn't deserve forgiveness. That bastard deserves to be punished" Ren argued as he clenched his fists.

"Forgiveness isn't something to be granted when someone asks for it R-Ren-san. It's of greatest value when you forgive someone who's hurt you the most on your own. I can't do the same what he did to me. The worst punishment that I have for him or for anyone is forgiveness."

Ren looked at her with jaw dropped and wide eyes

"W-What do you mean? He left you "HEART BROKEN AND HUMILIATED" How can you let him go that easily?" He controlled himself and his voice, careful enough not to sound too rough"

"My father always says that if something is taken away from you then something better is given in return. Whatever happened to me was written in my fate. If not him then someone else would have done it"

"Without being broken, I won't be able to become stronger. I am thankful to him for teaching me the biggest lesson of my life. Because of him, I got the chance to meet a very kind Man. I got the chance to meet you. I have no complains at all"

Ren's jaw touched the floor in wonder. He was beyond dumbfounded. His eyes became wider.

 _"This girl is really dangerous. I've to keep myself in check not to fall for her" he vowed mentally._

She looked into his eyes and gave him her best smile, taking his breath away.

"Thank you Ren-san for making me a part of your life" she said while Ren stopped breathing at the force of her words

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

I hope you like the chapter. Please don't forget to let me know.

See you soon! Be Blessed and Take Care.


	8. Romance At The Party

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story that doesn't follow the exact plot of original skip beat series

 **A/N:** Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. Thanks for encouraging and sweet comments. I really appreciate it. Please continue supporting me. I hope you like the chapter. I have edited few chapters for exclamation mark (punctuation) issue. I'll do it with other chapters whenever I have time. Please be kind because English isn't my first language so mistakes are expected. Sho's character seems OOC a bit but it's better than being arrogant jerk. Its AU so I can do this can't I? :D

 **Warning:** Dark Kuon is about to be surfaced soon so keep reading with patience. It will be little darker but not too much killing.

 **Made For Each Other-Romance At The Party**

 **Chapter-8**

Shoko kept pressing door bell but Sho neither answered nor opened the door. She became worried. She pulled out the spare key from her purse and slid it into the key hole to open the door.

When she walked in, there was nothing but darkness and silence. She searched the whole apartment, Kitchen, Living room, Study, for any trace of his charge but he was nowhere, so she walked towards the only place where he could surely be, his bedroom.

Shoko stepped into his bedroom and her eyes widened when she saw the horrifying scene before her eyes.

She found Sho on the floor, on his stomach, breathing heavily. His face was covered with sweat. Everything was scattered. Room was a mess.

"Sho!"she ran towards her charge.

She helped him get up and laid him down on the bed.

"Sho what's the matter? Are you alright?" she panicked

"K-Kyoko" Sho whispered.

"Sho-? What happened? it's me Shoko" she felt his forehead to check for any temperature but it wasn't that hot to be called feverish.

"S-Shoko" Sho said as he suddenly hugged his manager.

Shoko was caught off guard. Her panic increased.

"Sho, What happened? Please tell me. You are worrying me" Shoko asked worriedly as she tried to console her charge.

"I-I want to retire Shoko, I want to leave Showbiz but I don't want anything bad happen to her" Sho muttered.

"What? Leaving Showbiz? What are you talking about Sho? Why? What happened? Whom you don't want to get hurt? I don't understand"

He kept silent.

"Sho, tell me what's wrong?" Shoko asked.

"Shoko, I-"

"You what Sho? Please tell me what's wrong with you? Is there something bothering you? You can trust me to share please, trust me to tell me your problem at least"

"Shoko-I, I-"

"Yes, C'mon tell me…" she encouraged him but her worry for him just kept on increasing till it reached at the peak level.

Sho gathered his courage to speak, but he was feeling difficulty uttering the words

"S-Shoko..."

"Speak clearly and slowly Sho, I can't understand anything"

Slowly managing to speak, he told her the reason of his condition and his worries.

"OH MY GOD!" Sho why didn't you tell me sooner? You went through all this and you didn't even bother to tell me a thing? I know that it's your private matter but I'm your manager Sho and you are the most demanding rock star in showbiz. No one can mess with my charge like that. She has to pay for her deeds" Shoko said angrily.

"But Shoko, I was responsible for it too. I shouldn't have let myself lose like that-"

"What you did was wrong Sho, but whatever she's doing is even worst. We need to stop this. What does she think she is to manipulate and torture someone like that? I'll rip her apart..!"

"If I did anything, she'll hurt Kyoko. I don't want this. She's already at limit because of my cruelty"

"Sho, are you crazy? If you want to protect Kyoko then you'll have to be in Showbiz because you'll give her even more courage to hurt you and Kyoko if you leave. Please try to understand, we'll deal with it together. Don't be stupid" she tried to knock some senses in his mind.

" But-"

"No Buts Sho"

"Tell me one thing, Did you sign the marriage papers willingly?"

"OFCOURSE NOT!" I don't even remember anything like that. I'm not lying. I SWEAR! Whatever I remembered, I told you clearly.

"Easy there Sho, I was just asking. I believe in you. You don't worry. We'll get through this but we'll have to be very clever and careful"

Sho nodded.

"Shoko, please don't tell President about it just yet, I'll tell him myself whenever I'm ready. I hope I'll manage to be out of it without grabbing anyone's attention. I'm just so messed up right now. Please I don't want more depression for my brain"

"I understand Sho, Your secret is safe with me. You can trust me. I won't tell him as long as you don't want me to but please don't take too much time. He is your Boss. He deserves to know everything that is related to your singing career. Your secret can create a huge mess if it's revealed to media so please…"

"I understand Shoko, Thank you"

"No, Thank you Sho for keeping your ego aside and sharing your problem with me" she said jokingly to lighten his mood.

Sho laughed lightly. "You just can't let go of any chance to taunt me, can you?

Shoko smiled seeing the change in his mood.

 _"I have to talk to Kyoko-chan, she's trust worthy. She's the only one who can make him understand and encourage him to face the situation" Shoko thought in her mind"_

"I think you should take some rest. You'll feel better. I'll come again later to check on you. She helped him to lay back comfortably and pulled the blanket over him."

Sho nodded and his manager left him alone for some rest.

XXX

A very furious Mimori was dialing random numbers on her phone but she didn't get the luck because no one was picking up.

She cursed getting irritated.

"Who the hell that man thinks he is? I'll show him his place. He can't get away insulting me like that. I'll make him suffer! I'll make his precious Kyoko suffer. What I need is to get my hands on her then I'll show them who I really am"

 _"How can I make Kyoko suffer without creating any mess?" she thought._

Then an idea popped up in her mind.

She smirked evilly as she dialed her father's number.

The called was answered after ringing three times.

"Hello father", she greeted him.

"Hello there! It's been a while since my daughter called me. What a pleasant surprise. How are you?"

"I am fine father. How's your work going on there in abroad?"

"Everything is going very well, but I miss you so much"

"I miss you too father. I need your help about something."

"About what? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I am fine father, but I need you to help me dig out some information about someone"

"Oh, Why? Got a new competitor in industry?"

"Yeah, something like that.., I want to know possibly everything about my new competitor before I can face her and win against her"

"You know, it's good to know everything about your competitors, their weaknesses, their strengths before dealing with them face to face in any field of life, It helps you set your own goal clearly, right father?"

"Yeah, so what can I do for you?" he questioned

"Help me fetch all possible information about a girl, her background, her friends... everything you can possibly dig out"

"OK I'll make arrangements for that and mail you all the details that I get in three days"

"Thank you father!" she spoke happily.

"Very welcome, anything for my daughter. What's the name of your new competitor by the way?" he asked.

"Mogami Kyoko" she said darkly.

XXX

"This way Kyoko-chan" Ren said politely as he escorted her into the ball room of Lory's Mansion.

Everyone looked at the couple in awe.

Both were looking stunning. Kyoko was wearing floor length, golden colored, silk fabric outfit that Ren bought for her with light crystal jewelry. Her long raven hair were flowing freely, adding more charm in her beauty. Ren was matching her charm. He was wearing black tuxedo, taking everyone's breath away.

Kyoko looked around and was amazed. The ball room was decorated in fairy tale theme.

The crowd smiled as they walked towards them, hand in hand to greet.

Lory announced happily as they approached him.

"Here comes the couple"

He smiled as he gave Ren a tight hug.

"Kyoko-chan, it's my Boss-"

"Takarada Lory" I know Ren-san, I didn't know he was your Boss. she said as she bowed down respectfully before Lory.

"You know him already?" Ren asked surprisingly.

"Well, Why not? You forgetful boy! Did you forget she's Kyouske-san's daughter? He is a good friend of mine and I was the one who recommended him as your teacher so of course she's familiar with me" Lory scolded Ren for his silliness"

"Oh, I forgot, I'm sorry" Ren replied shyly.

"No Problem" Lory said accepting his apology.

"Speaking of your father, why didn't he come? I invited him too but he's nowhere to be found. It's been a while ever since I've seen him"

"Father is associate professor at University now. He had a lot of work pending because of his leaves that he took before so he must be working because new semester is about to start. That's why he couldn't manage to come I think, I'm sorry"

"Oh I see, that's great. Don't apologize, Well, work comes first and it's academic concern so he's forgiven"

Kyoko smiled gracefully at him.

Lorry looked at the girl affectionately.

"Look at you Kyoko-chan, when I first met you, you were in middle school and now you have become an elegant young lady. I'm so glad to see you again" he spoke affectionately as he gave her big bear hug which she accepted happily.

"Thank you Takarada-san" she said while blushing.

Ren introduced Kyoko to everyone. Everyone was happy to meet her especially Yashiro who was practically fingerling seeing the two of them together. Only closed friends were invited to the party. All of them congratulated the couple for their marriage, offered their gifts and wished them good luck for their future lives together.

"Well it's your party and party isn't complete without dance so go ahead and dance with your wife Ren" Lory said as he clapped.

"Boss-"

"I said go Ren!"

Ren sighed.

"Kyoko-chan would you like to dance?" he asked offering her his hand.

She took it and replied with a smile. "Gladly"

 _"So he's calling her by her first name? Well, not bad… I'm a match maker but the match has already been made. I'll just have to help them come closer to each other. Let's see what I can do for my children…?" He thought and grinned widely when he came up with a plan "_

 _"You won't be able to escape Ren just you wait and watch" he smiled again._

XXX

Kyoko danced elegantly with Ren, matching step by step with him. He spun and twirled her around and let themselves flow along with the music.

"You just keep on surprising me. You are a good dancer." Ren said as he spun her around.

"Thank You, learned just basic steps while attending music classes" she replied shyly.

"Oh, good"

"Do you like to study?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was practically a book worm when I was a student. I love to learn and gain knowledge"

"Are you a high school student?" he asked.

"I just graduated from high school few months ago with 97% aggregate"she told him.

"Oh Wao, That's great, but you don't look like a high school graduate. Can I dare to ask how old are you?"

"I'll turn 19 this December" she replied timidly.

"What? I thought you were only 16. You look younger than your age" he gazed at her with surprise from head to toe making her blush"

"You really are like sensei, he himself looks younger than his age" he admired.

"Thanks for the compliment" she replied.

"Welcome" he gave her his true smile.

"So, do you want to continue your study?" he asked her.

"Can I? she asked as her eyes shimmered with hope and happiness"

"Of course" he assured her.

"You mean you don't mind if I join college?"

"Why would I? you love to study so go ahead and apply whenever admissions are opened. I'll support you financially and in all the ways I can"

Her face lit up.

"Really? But you don't have to waste your money on me. I'll manage to do part time job in order to support myself-"

"I want to Kyoko-chan, because you are my wife, so anything that belongs to me is yours too. There's no need to feel uncomfortable about it. It's no big deal "

"But-"

"Please, Kyoko-chan, let me handle all the expenses. You don't need to worry at all but I won't stop you if you want to work as per your desire."

"Are you sure that it's no trouble? I don't want to be a burden on your shoulders"

"Not at all, my own wife can't be a burden for me now can she?"

"Oh, Thank you Ren-san!" she wanted to hug him because she was extremely happy but she held herself back.

"You don't need to thank me or my permission to pursue your dreams"

She smiled as she replied him back.

"But studying isn't my real dream"

"Oh, then May I ask what's your real dream?"

"My real dream is to be a better human being. I'm learning day by day to be a better person practically from daily life experiences"

"That's a unique dream. You've really impressed me this time" he appreciated.

"That's why I love books because knowledge helps in character building so I try to give my hundred percent learning from where ever I can" she beamed at him.

 _"Her thinking is pure, good to know, I want to know a little more about her"_

"It's good you aren't like me, I always got bored whenever I held a book in my hands. I always got sleepy and awarded by scolding"

Kyoko giggled.

"But you are a successful business man now so it was worth to get scolded. Wasn't it?" she asked giggling again.

He laughed.

"Yeah, but it's all because of your father. He inspired me to learn with interest otherwise I would have been doomed"

Kyoko smiled.

"Father is indeed like that. He inspires others to learn. Instead of scolding, he boosts up interest in others to gain knowledge. He helped me learning History subject. He always converted the whole lesson into a story and then narrated to me. In that way, I had no difficulty memorizing it at all"

"Quite Impressive Indeed" Ren remarked.

Ren and Kyoko were busy talking to each other while dancing, so lost in themselves that they didn't even notice that everyone's eyes were on them. Lory was smiling happily seeing the two of them chatting happily like that.

 _"They look so good together, the way they are interacting right now, love isn't so far away. They are already acting like a great couple"_

 _"Time to bring my plan in action" he thought as a devilish smile appeared on his lips._

He clapped to grab the attention and with that the lights got dim.

"Well the dance is over, now give your wife a Kiss to end the beautiful event so we can celebrate and cut the cake"

"Woooaaah" everyone squealed.

Yashiro started jumping crazily.

Ren cringed while his heart threatened to stop beating.

Kyoko's whole body turned red with embarrassment.

Kanae and Chiori threw a wink in Kyoko's direction, making her even more embarrassed.

"Boss- What are-You-" Ren glared at Lory.

"Do it Ren. She's your wife not anyone else so it's not a crime to kiss your own wife"

"What the Hell Boss-! It's embarrassing" Ren glared again whispering darkly.

"What? There is nothing embarrassing about it. You must have kissed her in front of everyone when you got married so what's the big deal? We didn't attend your marriage so we all want to witness the occasion now. Right guys? Show us the beautiful moment again, please"

 _"I did no such thing and you know that very well Boss. I'll kill you" Ren swore in his mind as he cursed his stupid Boss._

Everyone said in unison while squealing. "Oh Yes, Kiss your bride!"

"We want kiss, we want kiss, we want kiss…" they shouted as they clapped for their demand to be fulfilled.

Ren cursed them under his breath quietly.

"Do it Ren, or else you'll have to spend the whole night standing here. We won't let you go that easily" Lory demanded.

Ren looked at Kyoko apologetically for permission. She nodded positively.

He bent down and kissed her on forehead.

"What's this? Ano, Ren, she is your wife not your daughter. Kiss her like a man, like her husband"

 _"Boss, you are crossing your limits. I'll kill you as soon as I'm done here" he thought glaring at Lory._

"What? Do it so we can cut the cake or else…"

Ren wrapped his one arm around her waist and his other hand went to the back of her head as he pulled her closer to him and connected his lips with hers.

Kyoko closed her eyes at the touch, while blushing from head to toe.

He moved his lips on hers slowly encouraging her to do the same, kissing her tenderly, storing the feel of her soft lips in his mind. His kiss soon turned into passionate one as he bit and sucked her lower lip lightly and deepened the kiss, surprising himself that he could even kiss her like that.

Everyone shouted with delight, squealing, clapping and whistling as they admired the scene.

 _"Quite a scene to watch Ren, way to go! Lose yourself in the touch and fall in love with her" Lory grinned_

Their noise brought Ren back to his senses and he pulled away from Kyoko. He himself was bright red.

 _"What the hell did I just do? Was it really me who kissed her like that? Her lips were so soft. The way she tried to kiss me back confirmed her lack of experience. Did she really return my kiss? When I kissed her before she got angry and told me never to do that again then why didn't she object this time? Why did she even let me kiss her? What am I thinking..." he thought as he swallowed hard and touched his lips to relive the feel."_

 _"I haven't been with a woman for a long time so may be that's why I'm feeling like that. Yeah, that's exactly the reason" he thought as he felt tingling sensation on his lips"_

 _"Mission Accomplished! Step. No. I completed successfully. Now that you have felt her touch, you'd long for it like crazy and soon you'd give up and fall for her. I won't give up till that happens" Lory thought grinning idiotically._

XXX

Kanae led Kyoko to a separate corner to talk to her.

"That was quite a scene there Kyoko. I'm so happy to see you happy like that" she said beaming at her friend.

Kyoko blushed again at the memory of the kiss.

"Was he gentle?" Kanae asked smirking.

Kyoko turned beet red again.

"It's not like that Moko-san. Nothing happened like that between us. I'm not ready yet for any kind of new relationship so suddenly"

"Oh, but that kiss didn't look like nothing to me" she smirked playfully.

"Moko-san! Don't tease me, you know me very well better than others…."

Kanae laughed.

"Easy Kyoko, I was just pulling your leg, but seriously Kyoko, Tsuruga-san is a kind man. You should give him a chance and move on"

"Moko-san! I can't do this just yet. I don't want to hurt him. I am not ready. I don't want to make him a replacement just to get over my heart break and move on. His life will be ruined. He did nothing to deserve this. He deserves kindness not cruelty. I respect him a lot that's why I don't want to use him for my own benefit. My heart doesn't allow me to do this to him . Although, I've left my past behind but I'm still not ready."

 _"_ OK Kyoko! I understand, but I will suggest you to think about it to start your life with him happily" Kanae patted her shoulder and at that exact moment, Ren stepped in and interrupted them"

"Mind if I steal her from you for a second?" he asked.

"Not at all, Tsuruga-san! Go ahead. She's all yours" Kanae said smiling as she left them alone to have their moment.

XXX

"Kyoko-chan, I have a question in my mind, can I ask? Ren spoke reluctantly, afraid of her reaction "

"Sure" Kyoko replied quietly

"W-Why did you let me kiss you? You could have just refused. I know you were really very embarrassed at that time. Why did you allow me to kiss you?"

He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

She spoke after a long pause.

"I didn't want you to be embarrassed. I know you were forced to do it because of them so it's not your fault. There were lots of people watching us so I didn't want you to be humiliated in front of everyone by refusing bluntly so I let you kiss me" she looked down at her feet, avoiding his gaze.

"T-Thank Y-You" Ren could only manage to say in reply, letting himself being surprised by her again.

"W-Want me to fetch you a drink?" He asked being absent minded, trying to change the subject.

"I don't drink Ren-san"

"OK then let me bring you a soft drink or juice?"

She nodded in approval as he went to bring her order to distract himself from her.

 _"She's really different. I eavesdropped her conversation with Kotonomi-san, I would have never believed her if I haven't listened it myself and now this…? She preferred my honor over her embarrassment? She actually cares about me? I hope I'll never lose her trust on me. I'll never show her my dark self"_

XXX

Kyoko was waiting for Ren to come back with her drink when someone tugged her sleeve.

She turned around to look at the source of distraction but was met with a splash of water, ruining her face and dress.

She flinched as the cold drink touched her face. She wiped her face to look clearly and her eyes met with really angry little girl who was glaring at her like a lioness.

"How dare you Kiss my Ren-sama? I won't allow an ugly girl like you near him ever. Stay away from him!" she screamed her warning at her and ran as fast as she could, leaving everyone stunned behind her.

It happened just too soon that no one could react or even process whatever just happened before their eyes. All of them were frozen at Maria's outburst especially Lory's mouth was wide open.

 _"OH GOD Maria! What do I do with you? Lory thought slapping his forehead."_

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Take Care and Be Blessed!

See you soon till next chapter!


	9. Melting Of Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU Story

 **Made For Each Other-Melting Of Heart**

 **Chapter-9**

"I'm truly ashamed of Maria's behavior. She is my granddaughter. Please forgive her Kyoko-chan. Maria is normally very friendly but she's a bit short tempered. She has issues with elders" Lory apologized to Kyoko when she rejoined the party after cleaning up and changing.

"Oh Please Takarada-san, don't apologize…" Kyoko was about to say something when Kanae shouted with rage, surprising Kyoko and everyone else.

"So that little brat's your granddaughter? Why didn't you teach her how to behave? How dare she do that to Kyoko in front of everyone? If you didn't bother to teach her then I'd do that myself, that good for nothing little…!"

 _"How can she do that to my friend? She's gona pay" Chiori thought angrily. She was as much fuming as Kanae._

Lory's face turned pale at Kanae's warning. Kanae's face was burning red with anger.

"I'm so sorry" Lory said again, he didn't know what to do to make it up to Kyoko because the damage was already done.

Maria insulted her in front of everyone and then ran away. He couldn't do anything to stop her. It just happened too soon to take any action on time.

"It's completely alright, please don't apologize Takarada-san. It's OK." She assured him.

"Mo! How can it be OK Kyoko? That little devil needs to learn a lesson. I'm gona slap her big time to knock some senses into her. Where the hell did she go?" Kanae was becoming out of control.

 _"That girl is so dangerous. How can she be Kyoko-chan's friend? These two are like fire and water, completely different from each other. I have to stay far away from her, careful enough never to mess with her" Yashiro thought, feeling a chill of fear running down his body._

 _"_ Please Moko-san, Calm down! It's really OK. It was just a cold drink. No harm's done. I'm perfectly alright. I'm not angry at her at all. Don't be so furious at her. She's just a kid."

"Mo! She deserves punishment for her misbehave. She's out of her mind. I'm not gona forgive her that easily…! Kanae said as dark cold aura surrounded her, making the atmosphere frightening.

Yashiro's spirit threatened to jump out of his body. Ren silently prayed for Maria's safety. Lory swore in his heart to keep an eye on Maria afterwards.

"Geez Moko-san! You should keep your anger in check first. When it comes to kids, you are hopeless. Why do you always behave that way when it comes to kids? Punishment isn't the right way to deal with anyone Moko-san"

"Mo Kyoko! You are being so kind because you are the only one child. You don't have tons of siblings like me. Your kindness will fade away after dealing with my countless siblings. Children are troublesome" Kanae huffed at her.

 _"What is going on here? Why is she arguing with Kyoko-chan like that? May be she has problems with kids" Ren thought in his mind._

Kyoko only laughed at it, then she spoke to Lory.

"I think she's angry at me about something, that's why she did that. Nothing happens without any reason, especially anger always has a reason behind it. If you don't mind can I talk to her in person Takarada-san?"

Lory's eyes went wide with surprise.

"I don't have any issue with that Kyoko-chan but she doesn't like elders especially women, she's distant to everyone. After her mother's death, she closed herself for everyone. The only one she talks to is Ren. She dislikes it when someone tries to be near him"

 _"Oh so that's what the actual problem is. May be she has a crush on him. But she is just a little girl then how can she be so jealous? oh, well whatever" Kyoko thought._

"It's natural to be that way after losing someone so beloved. I understand how she feels. Where can she be? Can you tell me please? I want to apologize to her."

Lory gasped. Kanae and Chiori just stared at her with wonder.

Ren looked at her as if she was an alien.

"Are you alright Kyoko? Why do you want to apologize to her when you did nothing in the first place? She should be the one begging for forgiveness, not you" Chiori said.

"I've no issue with her, so please don't be angry at her for me. I want to know the reason behind her anger that's why I'm going to apologize. Even if I'm not guilty, saying sorry won't disgrace me"

 _"I can never understand what she's made of. She's so weird! Kanae thought"_

"Is that OK if I talk to her?" she asked Lory again.

Lory sighed.

"She won't talk to you but if you want to try, I won't stop you either. She must be in her room. Whenever she gets angry, she just locks herself up there for a whole day." he told her, giving her directions of Maria's room.

"Let me talk to Maria, I'll bring her back to party." Ren suggested but he was cut off by Kyoko.

"She was furious at me, not at you Ren-san so I'm the one to talk to her and make everything up to her"

Ren looked up at her.

"It's impossible, she won't talk to you after whatever happened at any cost. She isn't very friendly with women" Ren replied.

"Impossible itself says that I-M-Possible, so I can't accept anything you say without trying. It's the matter between me and her so let me try"

"But-"

"Please Ren-san. I'll bring her back to party or else I'll go back home if I couldn't do that. I can't let anyone be angry at me. I have to make it up to her."

Ren sighed and nodded in understanding.

 _"This girl is so stubborn"_

XXX

Kyoko stepped into the dark room. Maria was sitting on the floor, in a corner, clenching her teddy bear. Her head was on her knees. Everything was scattered here and there. Kyoko walked up to the little girl and sat down on the floor beside her.

"Maria-chan?" Kyoko called out.

Maria looked up and her eyes blazed again.

She threw her teddy bear at Kyoko to hit her but she caught it.

"Go away, get out! Why are you here?" Maria screamed.

"I came here to talk to you Maria-chan" Kyoko said.

"I don't want to talk to you, just go away!"

"I want to apologize Maria-chan! Please forgive me if I did anything to make you upset"

Maria looked at her with surprise.

"Are you here to take pity on me? Are you here to make fun of me? I don't need anything from you just go away! First you kissed my Ren-sama and now you are apologizing to me? I won't fall for your trap. You elders are so evil. You never mean whatever you say. You are just so cunning. You took my Ren-sama away from me. You dared to touch him. You dared to marry him… how could you… how could you…!"

 _"So problem lies in her heart, not in her mind. Poor Maria-chan!" May be I'll be able to win her trust If I share some of my secrets with her. In that way, she'll open up to me."_

"Who says that I took your Ren-sama away from you? He's yours. He'll always be yours. I'll never take him away from you" Kyoko assured her.

"You are lying. I don't believe you. You married him. How can you say that? You are so cunning like others. Don't play games with me! Maria spat at her.

"I mean it Maria-chan, I'm not lying at all. He was forced to marry me because of the circumstances. Your Ren-sama is indeed a great person. He saved me when I was in trouble and stood up for me. The person I wanted to marry couldn't make it and I was left alone so he married me to save my honor"

Maria stared at her.

"You aren't deceiving me right?"

"No Maria-chan, I'm not. You can ask your Ren-sama for confirmation" Kyoko replied.

Maria didn't say anything but nodded.

"I won't take him away from you.…" Maria's sudden crying caught Kyoko off guard.

"Please don't take him away from me. Ren-sama is the only one I have. He is the only one sincere to me" Maria whispered softly. Maria's pleading cut Kyoko's heart deeply.

"It'll never happen Maria-chan"

"You promise?"

"I do, Maria-chan"

"You won't keep your promise because elders are betrayers. I doubt you."

"No, it isn't like that Maria-chan"

"It is like that. They just do that to me. They are kind to me on my face but they speak ill of me behind my back. Elders aren't trustworthy. They say that it isn't my fault but deep down they blame me for my mother's death. They say that I killed her. Everyone is just a cheat" Maria cried.

 _"So that's the reason of her anger. She is deeply hurt and she has no friend to talk to"_

No, Maria-chan, It isn't like what you think. I can prove it to you but if I do that successfully then will you be my friend?" Kyoko asked.

Maria glared at her.

"How can you prove it? If you couldn't do that then never show me your face again!"

"Alright Maria-chan, show me your hand."

"What are you doing?" Maria asked confusingly.

"Just show it" Kyoko said and Maria did as she was told

Kyoko held her hand gently.

"Now look at your hand closely". Kyoko instructed.

"Are you crazy?" Maria asked unable to understand her motive behind it.

"Just do as I say"

Maria inspected her open hand confusingly.

"Are these five fingers of your hand equal in size?" Kyoko questioned.

"N-No" Maria answered, looking at Kyoko, still unable to understand what she meant.

"Your five fingers belong to one hand but all of them are different in size right?"

"Y-Yes" Maria answered again.

"Human beings are exactly like your hand" Kyoko told her.

"What do you mean?" Maria couldn't understand anything. She got more confused.

"What I mean is, just like a hand, all the human beings belong to this one world but all of them are different in nature. If one is cunning then other one has loving and caring nature. If one is greedy and cruel then the other one is kind and selfless. No one is same"

Maria was beyond surprised.

"But everyone just bullies me. They just shout at me. Whenever I go to school, my classmates make fun of me and taunt me because I belong to a rich family. They just speak ill of me. No one tries to know what I want. They just impose their decisions on me, grandfather, father, everyone….! I know they just hate me, because I killed my mother"

Kyoko got confused.

 _"She's just about 8 or 9 years old. How can she kill anyone?"_

"Would you like to tell me? I won't judge you ever and I'll tell you my secrets too, I promise"

Maria spoke hesitantly. Tears started to make her vision blur.

"I asked my mother to come and celebrate my birthday. She was in abroad for her modeling shoot. On her way back, the plane crashed a-and s-she d-died. She died because of me. I killed her and father hates me for that." Maria cried harder at the last words.

 _"Oh Poor Maria-chan, That must be so hard for her. What can I do for her? I have to do something to release her pain and make her smile again"_

"Maria-chan, you know you are so lucky because you got a chance to be with your mother. I didn't get the chance to even see my mother. I don't even know how she looks like. She left me when I was only 6 months old. Father told me that she didn't want to be with us anymore because of some issue and left never to come back again. Father always cried silently but he never blamed me for anything. He took great care of me being both, a father as well as a mother."

Maria cried even more when she heard that.

Kyoko squeezed her hand to give her some comfort.

Both of them were sitting down on the floor, resting their heads against the wall for support.

"Don't you miss her? Don't you wana meet her?" Maria asked. Her anger was gone, and now she was attentively listening to Kyoko.

"I miss her a lot. I was a cry baby when I was little. I cried a lot because of that but never in front of father just like he never cried in front of me. But I knew very well that deep down he was suffering but he always kept a smile on his face because of me."

"I always went to a quiet place to cry in silence when I lived in Kyoto. I used to imagine her face in my mind to make her sketch." Kyoko told Maria.

"Your father never scolds you for anything?" Maria asked.

"Never, he never scolds me for anything. He just cares about my health. He never said No to anything" Kyoko replied while smiling.

"I said father I want to learn music, he said OK go for it"

I said father I want to learn how to cook, he taught me.

"I told him about the boy I liked, although he hated him for his arrogance but only for my happiness, he approved him but that man betrayed me and left me alone for someone else"

"Whenever I said that father I'm frightened, I can't sleep. He stayed awake all night by my side to comfort me. He narrated me different bed time stories. I had Insomnia problem when I was little. I usually slept in his lap but he never objected at all." Kyoko told Maria lovingly but Maria's face was red from crying" Her eyes were swollen and puffy.

"Your father is really great" Maria remarked.

"I wish I could have a father like him"

"You already have one Maria-chan, I don't know about your problem in detail yet but I can bet my life that your father loves you more than anything. He can never hate you. Father's nature is only filled with love. There can be anything for you in your father's heart, love, care, worry anything but not hatred."

"But everyone says that…" Maria tried to reason.

Kyoko took Maria's hand and placed it on her heart

"Is that exactly what your heart says? Follow your heart, don't pay attention to anyone else. Do you think that your father hates you? I bet deep down, you know very well that it's not true. You are the only one he has now. If you distant yourself from your father like that, he'll suffer even more. He's already lost his wife, don't take yourself away from him. Open up to him slowly Maria-chan. Try to talk to him. A father is like a shady tree for his daughter, as long as your father is with you, cruelty of this world can never dare to harm you."

"But father hates me and I know mother hates me too because I took away her life…!" Maria desperately tried to reason again.

"They don't hate you Maria-chan, you can kill me if I proved wrong. Your mother loved you so much that's why she left everything else behind just to be with you. Her death wasn't your fault. It was just an accident. Her death was just meant to be in that way and I am truly sorry about that but Maria-chan, your mother wanted you to smile, to be happy and if you cry like that, she'll be in pain. Even after dying, she won't be able to rest in peace because she's watching over you from heaven"

"R-Really? You aren't lying to me right? Is she really watching me from there?" Maria asked.

"Yes, she certainly is and Maria-chan, your mother isn't dead. She's always with you by your side. No one can take her away from you as long as she's alive in your heart. Keep praying for her and smile warmly so that she can rest peacefully."

"R-Really? If I smile, will she be happy?"

"Yes Maria-chan, She will be, because she lived only for you, so your smile can make her happy but if you cry, her spirit will be in pain, do you want that?"

Maria shook her head.

"But people say that I am…." Maria was being doubtful again.

"Maria-chan let me tell you a secret of my life" Kyoko decided to give it her last try to persuade Maria.

"People laugh at me because I'm different. I laugh on them because they are all same. That's the way I live my life. Live your life in your own way, without paying any attention to whatever others say or think about you. You can't make everyone happy Maria-chan" Kyoko said as she kissed Maria's forehead and ruffled her hair gently.

Maria was surprised at the gentle treatment of the girl in front of her. She insulted her, shouted at her, ordered her to get lost just a moment ago but instead of shouting back or hitting her, Kyoko was being affectionate. She shared her secrets with her when she didn't even know her. Kyoko offered to be her friend, when no one even wanted to be near her.

"O-OK, but I don't know how to talk to father anymore, I haven't seen him for ages. How can I talk to him? I don't know anything. I feel so embarrassed. What should I talk to him about?"

Kyoko tapped her chin while thinking then spoke.

"Do you like singing?" she asked Maria.

"Oh Yeah, I love it, I love music" Maria spoke excitedly.

"Oh Great, then you can tell your father, anything you want to in the form of a song or a poem"

"Great Idea!" Maria exclaimed.

"But what if he didn't like it? What if he hated me even more after that if I couldn't write it well?"

"He'd surely love it if you wrote it using your heart" Kyoko said gently.

"Will you help me writing a song for him?"

"I'd love to Maria-chan, By the way I'm capable of being your friend now right? Now that I've proved to you that everyone's different and shared my secrets with you, so will you be my friend?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes I will" Maria replied, happily accepting the offer.

Kyoko smiled. "Thank you"

"Maria-chan don't tell anyone about my secret, not even your Ren-sama, I never told anyone that I used to draw imaginary sketches of my mother. Only you and one of my friend named Corn knows about it. It's a top secret"

"What? You shared an extremely private secret with me? Why? What did you get by doing that?" Maria was surprised again.

"I got an amazing little sister by doing that" Kyoko replied, kissing her forehead then hugged her gently.

Her gentleness caused Maria to cry again.

"I'm sorry I did that to you. Forgive me, I just lost my temper" Maria apologized.

"It's OK Maria-chan, I'm not angry at you because now you are my little sister aren't you? so you are forgiven" Kyoko stroked her hair gently.

"Now pull yourself together, let's wash your face so we can get back to the party. Kyoko said as she stood up and helped Maria to get up.

Maria 's mood was still off so Kyoko decided to cheer her up.

"Let me tell you another secret of mine but you aren't allowed to laugh at it or reveal it OK?"

Maria nodded.

"I like fairy dolls. Instead of clothes, my closet is filled with fairy dolls that father bought for me, Shhhh don't tell anyone OK? It's our secret, deal?" Kyoko smiled and winked at her

Maria burst into laughter.

"Hey! I told you not to laugh at me. What's wrong with that if I like dolls?" Kyoko pouted.

 _"It's good to see her smiling. My little secret brought smile on her face"_

"Now, let's go" Kyoko said as they made their way the party to join others

XXX

Everyone looked at them quite shocked when Maria entered along with Kyoko, smiling gracefully. Maria was holding Kyoko's hand.

Lory was looking at them as if they were ghosts.

 _"Who is she? Is she a Witch? Just what exactly she did to Maria?" Ren thought being afraid of Kyoko._

 _"I don't know what you did but Thank you for making her smile" Lory thought as he wiped tears from his eyes._

Maria came closer to her grandfather and apologized to him for her behavior.

Rest of the night went by celebrating happily then Ren and Kyoko came back home after midnight.

XXX

Kyoko woke up from her sleep from the buzzing sound of her phone. She picked it up and saw that there was a new text message notification along with countless missed calls.

She checked the text message.

 _ **"I've been calling you since yesterday Kyoko-chan, If it's OK with you then Please meet me at the restaurant tomorrow. I'm sending you the address of the restaurant. I've something really important to talk to you" Please make sure to come.**_

 _ **-Aki Shoko sent at 1 AM**_

Her text message worried her.

 _"Is everything alright? What does she want to talk to me about? I hope everything is OK"_

After freshing up, she made her way to the Kitchen, Ren wasn't there but there was a note left by him on the Kitchen counter.

She picked it up and opened it.

 ** _"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, I have to go early for an urgent meeting. I'll be back in the evening._**

 ** _Have a good day"_**

 ** _-Ren_**

Kyoko smiled after reading the note and prepared herself to start the day.

XXX

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** Chapters of this story mostly contain my own thoughts. I hope you all don't think that I'm a weirdo because my thinking doesn't usually match with others. I do what I like and want to do without paying attention to others because It's usually a habit of most of people to criticize others that's why I strongly believe that People laugh at me because I am different. I laugh at them because they are all same. This is the best way to live life. Live your life in your own way. Don't pay attention whatever others think or say about you. You can't make everyone happy.

That's exactly the way I live my own life. If you can't make anyone smile then you don't have the right to make them cry.

I hope you all like the chapter.


	10. Being A True Friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

 **Made For Each Other- Being A True Friend**

 **Chapter-10**

"What? What are you saying Shoko-san? It can't be" Kyoko said with wide eyes. Her hand was covering her mouth.

"Alas! But it's exactly as I say Kyoko-chan. Sho's been black mailed by Mimori, I know what he did was wrong but he wasn't in his senses. He doesn't even remember marrying her. She's manipulating him. You are the only one who can make him understand. He wants to leave Showbiz"

"W-What? He's leaving Showbiz? Why? It's his dream. He lives for his dream" Kyoko asked shockingly.

"That's why I am requesting you to talk to him. He'll listen to you. I know that you are angry at him for what he did to you but please he needs a friend like you. He's suffering. He's miserable. He didn't hurt you purposely. He was forced to do it. He had no other choice." Shoko reasoned.

"I'm not angry at him anymore, I've already forgiven him. I'll talk to him as a friend. He left me behind when I needed him the most to suffer but I won't do the same. " Kyoko replied

"Here! If he didn't open the door then use it" Shoko handed her spare key of Sho's apartment.

"Thank you Shoko–san!" Kyoko said bowing to Shoko

"I should be the one thanking you for coming here and listening to me, Do you need a ride?" Shoko said.

"Oh No, please you don't have to trouble yourself. I'll manage, thank you!" Kyoko replied gently.

"OK then take care of yourself and Thanks again for coming" Shoko said as she bid her good bye and Kyoko left the restaurant.

XXX

Kyoko called Ren again but her call wasn't answered yet again. It was the third time she called him but he didn't pick up.

 _"May be he is still busy in Meeting or work, I'll tell him later in the evening. I hope he won't be angry at me for visiting Sho" she thought as she reached at Sho's apartment._

Kyoko pressed the door bell but no answer came.

She pressed it again and again but still no one came to open the door.

 _"Is he sleeping or something? It's just afternoon"_

Giving up she just used the spare key to open the door and let herself in.

The apartment felt cold. She made her way to the living room but he wasn't there.

She checked Kitchen but he wasn't there either so she went to his bedroom.

Sho was sleeping on the couch.

 _"He's sleeping at this time? Is he alright? Why isn't he at work?"_

"Sho?" Kyoko called out as she approached him.

Her voice disturbed his sleep.

"Sho?" she called again.

Sho opened her eyes slowly and his eyes widened when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"K-Kyoko…? Is that you?" Sho asked not believing his eyes.

"Yeah, It's me" she answered softly.

"K-Kyoko?" Sho jumped with surprise and the next moment he was hugging Kyoko tightly, lying on the couch and Kyoko was over him.

"K-Kyoko, you came, you finally came back to me. I'm so glad. I'm so relieved."

Kyoko squeaked at his sudden action.

"S-Sho let go of me, You are hugging me so tightly, it hurts…" she said as she winced with pain because of Sho's tight grip on her.

Sho loosened his grip on her but didn't let her go.

"Please Kyoko, let me hold you for a second, then I'll let you go. I just want to make sure that it isn't a dream and you are really back to me" Sho requested.

"I didn't come here to be with you again Sho. I came here to talk to you as a friend. I know everything that Mimori did to you and I'm sorry about it too but nothing can be changed now. I can help you as a friend only but nothing more"

"W-What? Y-You know? W-Who told you? H-How?" Sho stuttered.

"Shoko-san told me everything" Kyoko replied.

Sho looked at her horrified.

"S-She revealed my secret?" Sho panicked.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone. Now please let me go" she demanded but Sho didn't budge.

Sho breathed in relief.

"No, I won't, I don't want to let you go.. Now that you know the truth… can't we be together again?" Sho said as he rolled over and pinned her beneath him.

"S-Sho W-What… are you… doing?" Kyoko panicked as Sho tried to kiss her forcibly.

She blocked his kiss by putting her hand as a barrier between their mouths.

"We can't be together again because we weren't just meant to be Sho. Don't try to touch me because I'm not yours anymore. I'm married to someone else."

Sho's heart pricked with jealousy.

He gritted his teeth and spoke angrily.

"Do you love him?"

"No, I don't but I don't want to break his trust. I don't want to betray him because I respect him. Sorry Sho, but we can't be one anymore. It's impossible now" she replied softly.

"If you don't love him then what's the matter? You can easily leave him and we can live happily together after that" Sho spoke seriously.

"No Sho, I can't hurt him. I can't do what you did to me. I can't stab him behind his back. He is a gentleman. He deserves love not betrayal. I can't leave him just to be with my ex. You were my past but he's my present and future now. I won't do anything cruel to him just because of my own satisfaction. When you left me, he stood up for me and wiped away my tears. When you hurt me, he gave me his shoulder to cry on. He consoled me. He made me smile. I can't take away his happiness by doing that. I won't leave him for you. I can be a friend for you if you want but nothing more. We are over."

"KYOKO PLEASE! Please come back to me. I can't live without you. I'm so sorry. I won't hurt you ever again" Sho pleaded holding her tighter"

"No Sho, it's impossible, What's done is done already. Nothing can be changed now. You are going to be a father. Please be responsible, if not about Mimori, then think about your baby. Your baby is innocent. Don't abandon the baby just because you don't like Mimori. Your baby did nothing to deserve your hatred like that. Don't be so cruel to your own child. Even if everything happened unknown to you, you can't just run away pushing everything aside"

"Kyoko, but I don't love her, I love you, I want to be with you" Sho replied desperately.

"I love you too Sho but as a friend. You'll always be in my heart but only as a friend, as a person with whom I shared my childhood and my school life. You can't be my life anymore. We are two sides of the same road now"

"Kyoko I love you" Sho confessed as tears fell down from his eyes.

"I love you too my best friend. I've forgiven you already for everything. Don't be so burdened about anything. I wish you happiness and want to see you smiling always. If you ever loved me sincerely then I beg you not to leave Showbiz and be the top singer not only in Japan but in the whole world" Kyoko requested, her own eyes were getting moist.

"I'll do it. I'll do everything you say just come back to me" Sho pleaded.

"No Sho" she refused again.

"What if your husband leaves you? He doesn't love you Kyoko"

"Even if Tsuruga-san leaves me one day, I won't be able to be with you ever again. If he ever wanted to leave me then I'd gladly let him go for the sake of his happiness because love can't be forced on anyone Sho please understand"

"Do you love him that much?" Sho asked again with wide eyes.

"No I don't love him romantically but if caring about someone is called love then yes I do love him"

Her confession boiled Sho's blood.

"Did he touch you anywhere? Did he mark you?" Sho asked losing his temper.

"Love isn't all about being physical to satisfy your needs and mark someone as your possession. True love is beyond that. Love is worship. Being happy in happiness of someone and feeling someone's sadness as if it's your own, comforting and caring someone unconditionally is what we call true love. Sometimes just a warm embrace is enough to make you feel being loved. Nothing else like physical touching is needed Sho"

"K-Kyoko…!" Sho knew that he had lost the battle. She was gone from his life for good. He himself was responsible for that but he didn't want to lose her friendship. He didn't want to cut all his connection with her. The thought of never being able to see her ever again broke his heart.

"O-OK Kyoko! I won't run away. I won't leave Showbiz. I'll fight all the challenges bravely. Just promise me that you won't cut your connections with me. You'll talk to me." Sho asked sadly.

"I won't do that. You'll always be my best friend. You can call me whenever you want." Kyoko answered pinching his nose.

"Can't I be your special Man?" he asked being sad at the thought of losing her.

"I've told you already. I can't do that. I am married to someone else now. I can't play with his heart just to be with you. We both know the feeling of being hurt and betrayed. He has done nothing to be hurt like that. Please try to understand Sho…!"

Sho sighed as he buried his face in her hair.

"OK Kyoko but if he ever tried to hurt you, I'd kill him and bring you back to me"

This time Kyoko returned his embrace.

"It will never happen Sho because he doesn't know anything about hurting people. He makes others smile. He'll never hurt me purposely..." she replied being extremely happy because he had understood.

They were lost in their embrace, still in the same intimate position on the couch when Mimori barged in and shouted with rage.

XXX

"So that's the reason why you were ignoring my calls? Are you two having fun?" Mimori shrieked with fury.

They let go of each other and stood up. They didn't even notice when she barged in the room.

Kyoko panicked inwardly.

"M-Mimori-chan it isn't what you think… we were just talking" Kyoko stammered.

"Oh, you were BENEATH MY HUSBAND, HUGGING him tightly, in an INTIMATE position on the couch, and you say you were just talking? Your method of conversation is very bold I must say" Mimori's heart burned with jealousy.

"What the hell are you doing here at my place?" Sho asked angrily

"I'm the one who should be asking you about her. What is she doing here at your place? That's my place now too because you are my husband so I have all the rights to question her" Mimori replied glaring at Kyoko.

"Mimori-chan I-I- I was just..."

Kyoko couldn't complete her sentence because Mimori walked up to her and slapped her harder on the face.

Her words died in her mouth because of the impact of that slap."

"YOU SL**! What do you think you are doing here with my husband? Is your own husband not enough to satisfy you? Is that why you are attacking my Sho-chan behind my back? I'll kill you...!"

"MIMORI! Apologize to her this instance or else you'll regret...!" he raised his hand to hit Mimori but Kyoko prevented his action

"Don't do anything rash Sho, she's pregnant. Your harshness can harm an innocent life" Kyoko spoke but her eyes were filled with tears.

Sho growled with disgust.

"Get out of here before I throw you away myself" Mimori barked, being blind by Jealousy and rage.

"MIMORI. I. Said. Enough! She's my guest. She isn't going anywhere. You get out of my place. You are an intruder. You aren't needed here." Sho glared at her.

"NO, I'm not going anywhere, you are my husband. This is my place, she will go away...!" she said as she gripped Kyoko's arm and forcefully pushed her out of the apartment, ignoring Sho's warnings and shouting behind her and slammed the door.

"What the hell was that?" Sho barked the instant the door was closed.

"I did what was right. I kicked an unrequited presence out of my house" She smirked at him evilly.

"Who the hell said that it's your house?" Sho barked suppressing his desire to hit her.

"I'm your wife. Do I have to remind you my rights as a wife?"

"Yeah right... Whatever... call me whatever you want...! I m not afraid of you anymore... but remember one thing clearly, even if you succeeded in having my body. You won't be able to have my heart and soul. It only belongs to Kyoko. If she isn't with me anymore then it's completely OK with me. I'll keep loving her till my last breath. Make me suffer, torture me, make my life bitter than hell, I don't care anymore. I'll go through everything because Kyoko lives in my heart. She's always with me by my side. You'll have to rip my heart out of my body to take her away from me. You don't even posses my thoughts. Everything belongs to her only!"

Fire of jealousy lit up again in Mimori's eyes.

"She's married now. You won't be able to be with her. Give up already. Make things easier for yourself." She spoke.

"Even if I won't be able to be with her anymore, my heart, my soul will be with her always. I don't need to be with her physically. I'm happy in her happiness, but sadly you won't be able to understand the true meaning of love because you only know how to manipulate others. A woman like you can only love herself not anyone else. Be grateful that I'm not hitting you or else..."

"How dare you insult me...!"

"Get out Mimori before I call the police to drag you out of here. I don't care if you reveal my secret. Go scream it wherever you want...! I'm not scared of you. You can't manipulate me the way you want anymore. It's my life and no one can force me to live according to their own ways, now get out before I show you the way out myself"

"You don't know what you are doing. Don't mess with me. I can do anything to have you in my life. I won't let her come between us" Mimori warned.

"She never came between us but despite of that you failed to win me. Even after sleeping with me, you failed to have my love. I said it before and I'd say it again, you don't have any place in my heart. You don't have any right upon me. Whatever you did was just your deception. It isn't called love. I despise you even more with the passage of time. You aren't even worthy of being called a friend. Love is beyond your lustful desires. You are just satisfying your needs. I'm nothing else but your lust. If you ever loved me then you could never even think of hurting me but you black mailed me. You are disgusting. NOW GET OUT!"

"I'll see you. You'll pay for this" she cursed him several times before leaving Sho's apartment.

XXX

"Who the hell that B**** thinks she is?" If she can't let me be happy with Sho-chan then I won't let her happy with her husband either."

 _"I am glad that I took their picture with my phone on time. Now I can use it for my benefit" Mimori laughed coldly as she dialed a specific number._

"Just you wait and watch Sho-chan, I'm going to make her life worst than hell. I won't let her have a happy life if I can't be happy with you"

The call was answered after a while and someone spoke in a formal manner.

"Hello, can I have an appointment with Tsuruga Ren? I am Nanukura Mimori, I've something related to business that I want to discuss with him. Is he available?" Mimori spoke

"Just a second Mam, Please let me check! Woman on the other side said gently.

"Sure" Mimori answered.

"You can come in the office around 3 PM" An answer came from the other side.

"Thank you so much" Mimori answered happily and disconnected the call.'

 _"I'll get you Kyoko, just you wait...! Sho-chan will regret treating me like that. If I can't harm him then I can surely harm you, if not physically then mentally for sure. You don't know how much dangerous I really am"_

 **End of Chapter 10**

XXX

 **Next Chapter Precap- Mimori's Revenge-Chapter-11**

"Tsuruga-san your wife is throwing herself on my husband. She's betraying you behind your back. Please keep her in control. If you can't satisfy her needs then at least keep her away from my husband"

"What are you talking about? My wife isn't like that. Watch your tongue!"

"I am not lying to you. I caught her red handed at his apartment. She was seducing my husband. She was being intimate with him. I can understand that my husband was her first love and that she can't be over him that easily but it doesn't mean she can spread herself underneath him whenever she wants. She can't do that now because she's married to you and Sho-chan is married to me. Nothing can be changed now. "

Ren controlled himself with all his might not to shout at her and hit her right at that moment.

His blood was already boiling with rage. Kuon was unleashing but he kept his beast in check.

"Don't speak ill of my wife. Leave this instant, before I call my guards. Don't waste my time anymore Nanakura-san or should I say Fuwa-san! I have work to do now please leave!" Ren ordered being as polite as he could but he was being impatient to shout. His gentleness was slipping away.

"You don't believe me but you can't deny a proof now can you?"

She showed him the intimate picture of Sho and Kyoko lying on the couch and hugging each other

Ren's eyes went blank the moment he saw the picture and let Kuon take over him.

XXX

What will happen next? Will Ren believe her or will he talk to Kyoko first to clear the misunderstanding?

Will Kyoko be able make it safely from Kuon's rage?

Will Mimori be able to succeed in her revenge plot against Kyoko? Keep reading and wait for the next chapter...!

 **A/N:** Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Wow I managed to update two chapters simultaneously. Let me know what you think. I hope you like it.

Thank you everyone for continuous support. I'm forever grateful. Please keep reading and reviewing. You guys are amazing.

See you soon. Take Care and Be Blessed!


	11. Mimori's Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

 **Made For Each Other-Mimori's Revenge**

 **Chapter-11**

"What can I do for you Nanokura-san?" Ren asked politely after she took her seat.

 _"Why is she here? What does she want from me?" Ren thought in his mind._

"I'm sorry to disturb you like that, but I came here to speak to you about a serious matter. I just had to come because I had no other choice. I hope you didn't mind Tsuruga-san!" Mimori spoke innocently.

"No it's all right. Please go ahead"

"I don't know how to say something like that because it's so embarrassing…" she looked down at her hands and then looked up at him.

"What is it that's making you so embarrassed like that? It's OK, take your time, I'm listening." Ren said being suspicious at her behavior.

 _"She's acting weird. I wonder what is it exactly that she wants to talk to me about."_

"Actually, Tsuruga-san!" Mimori hesitated to speak.

"Relax and then speak up freely" Ren encouraged

Mimori spoke after a long pause.

"Actually Tsuruga-san! I came here to talk to you about your wife Kyoko"

"My wife? What about her?" Ren got alarmed.

 _"Is Kyoko alright? Did something happen to her? I shouldn't have left her alone at home like that" he was about to ask her what happened when Mimori stabbed him with her words._

"Tsuruga-san your wife is throwing herself on my husband. She's betraying you behind your back. Please keep her in control. If you can't satisfy her needs then at least keep her away from my husband"

"What are you talking about? My wife isn't like that. Watch your tongue! Stop lying" Ren said keeping his voice in control.

"I am not lying to you. I caught her red handed at Sho-chan's apartment. She was seducing my husband. She was being intimate with him. I can understand that my husband was her first love and that she can't be over him that easily but it doesn't mean she can spread herself underneath him whenever she wants. She can't do that because she's married to you and Sho-chan is married to me. Her desire of being with him can't be fulfilled now. He is going to be a father soon. He isn't hers anymore."

Ren controlled himself with all his might not to shout at her and hit her right at that moment.

His blood was already boiling with rage. Kuon was unleashing but he kept his beast in check.

"Don't speak ill of my wife. I don't believe in you. My wife isn't like that at all. I trust her. Leave this instant, before I call my guards. Don't waste my time anymore Nanakura-san or should I say Fuwa-san? I have work to do so please leave!" Ren ordered being as polite as he could but he was being impatient to shout. His gentleness was slipping away.

"It's good that you trust her that much but she doesn't deserve your trust. She's a cheat. She's taking advantage of your blind trust on her. She's a double cross. She's two timer. She got married to you to hide her evil deeds, to hide her illegal affair with my husband and I can't take it at all. I can't share my husband with anyone. No woman in her right senses can do that" Mimori played her trick to trap Ren in her fake tears.

Ren was slowly losing himself to his anger. His face was getting serious. His eyes were becoming darker. He wanted to shout desperately but he didn't want to let himself slip away in front of her like that. He was a professional. He had to control himself no matter what.

Ren glared at her

"Please Behave! That's Enough! I don't want to hear anything about her from you" Kuon was struggling to come out but Ren didn't want to let it happen.

"You just got married to her, I bet you don't know much about her and you are defending her like that? I am so impressed. She did pretty well to trap you in her innocence."

Ren took deep breaths to calm himself down. His face was getting hot with anger.

"You don't have any proof so don't try to accuse her. Please don't test my patience anymore and Leave. I don't want to do anything rude that I shouldn't. I don't need you to tell me about the nature of my own wife" Ren replied in a calm tone but it held a clear warning behind it.

"You don't believe me but you can't deny a proof now can you? I do have a proof. I'm not saying anything just on the basis of mere doubt"

She flipped open her phone and showed him the intimate picture of Sho and Kyoko together, lying down on the couch and hugging each other

Ren's eyes went blank the moment he saw the picture. He couldn't believe his eyes. The image of them being so intimate like that added fuel to his anger, he completely lost himself and let Kuon take over.

His anger was clearly visible on his face. It satisfied Mimori to the core. She smiled to herself at her victory and spoke lightly.

"I just wanted to let you know about her true face. You can't tell what's exactly hidden behind an innocent and pure persona. It can only be an illusion of our eyes. I hope you'll take serious action to keep her in your control. She's your wife. Use your authority as her husband. She can't act against you. Woman like her only deserves strictness otherwise she can play with several lives just like she played with you. I suggest you to keep an eye on her"

Ren wasn't listening anymore. He was lost in his own world to pay attention to Mimori.

"I'm sorry to take your precious time like that. I must take my leave now. Thank you for listening. Have a good day Tsuruga-san"

Mimori got up and left smirking evilly to herself "You did well Mimori! Let the fire burn everything. I can't wait to see her crying and going back to her precious father. She can't escape from Tsuruga-san's fury!" She applauded herself.

XXX

 _"What was she doing with him? Why did she go there? Why didn't she tell me anything? I told him to stay away from my wife then why?"_

 _"I know she forgave him because she wanted to try and move on or was it just a drama? Did she lie to me purposely? Was it her way to trap and use me? She told me herself that she didn't want to use me as a replacement then why? Was I really a time pass for her?"_

 _"Is that why she didn't like when I kissed her because I wasn't him? Am I really a replacement? Was it only her way to win my trust so that she could have a secret affair with him?"_

 _"No, No, No, she isn't like that. She's different. She's Kyouske-san's daughter after all, a wonderful man who accepted me with my flaws without even asking me anything about my past. She has his genes. She can't be a bad person. She's so gentle. She changed Maria's heart in no time. She is a kind person. She can't do that to me. I know she didn't go to his place. That picture must be the result of trick photography. It can't be true. She won't do such a thing" Ren was comforting himself._

His heart was telling him to believe in Kyoko but his mind was commanding to do the opposite. He was in turmoil. He was battling with himself.

 _"Why am I feeling that way? My chest is burning"_

 _"May be it's because she's my wife. Or maybe it's happening to me because I can't share her with anyone? What? What did I just think? Since when did I start thinking that way about her? He was stunned at his own thought"_

 _"No, it's just physical attraction. It's normal for a man to feel attracted towards an opposite gender. I've just developed a habit of being with her. I've gotten used to her presence that's all" he tried to reason with himself._

 _"I have to control myself. I've to ask her first. I know she can't go there because she had cut all the connections with him so it's all right"_

 _ **"Yeah ask her, but what if she really went there? What if that picture was real? She has betrayed you, don't be a fool anymore. Haven't you learned your lesson already? Getting betrayed once is enough to teach a life time lesson I think, but you refuse to listen to me all the time"** **Kuon tormented Ren**._

 _"She won't do something like that behind my back. She promised me"_

 ** _"Yeah right whatever, Do ask her, but if she really went to meet him there, then I'd handle her my way. May be you can, but I can't stand something like that." Kuon warned him._**

 **"** Oh my head!" Ren groaned as sharp pain hit him. His head was spinning.

XXX

Ren was still drowned in his misery when Yashiro came in with some files in his hand.

"Ren, you need to check and sign these files, it's important...!" he panicked when he saw Ren in that condition. Ren had rested his head against the chair while covering his eyes with his left hand.

Yashiro put the files on the table and went to Ren's side.

"Ren? Are you feeling OK?" Yashiro asked worriedly.

Ren removed his hand from his eyes and looked at Yashiro.

"Are you Alright?" Yashiro asked again as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Meetings took longer than I expected" Ren replied in toneless voice as he stretched his arms.

"Oh, then you should go back home to rest, No more meetings left. I'll handle everything else here and report you later" Yashiro suggested.

"OK" Ren answered grabbing his things and left the room.

 _"I hope everything's alright. He looked so depressed" Yashiro thought worriedly._

XXX

Kyoko didn't know how much she cried when she came back home. Mimori's insulting words stabbed her deeper into her soul.

 _"My intention wasn't bad at all. I just went there to console him, to help him as a friend. I did nothing wrong. Mimori-chan is engulfed by her jealousy that's why she misunderstood everything and got furious. What should I do? I feel so bad, I shouldn't have gone there alone but then I didn't go there with an evil intention. We weren't doing anything wrong so I shouldn't feel so...! " Kyoko was so depressed.  
_

 _"I didn't do anything wrong so I shouldn't be afraid. But how am I going to explain everything to Ren-san? Will he trust me that I did nothing wrong? What will be his reaction if I tell him that I want to help Sho as a friend? Will he get mad at me? He told Sho to stay away from me. He'll surely be mad because he doesn't like him. But If I tell him everything that happened honestly then I know he won't be so mad"_

Kyoko tried calling Ren again but her call wasn't picked up again.

 _"It's late. He must be pretty busy that's why he isn't answering his phone. He left early for the meeting without having breakfast. I hope he comes back soon"_

Kyoko sent him a text message.

 **"Ren-san, I hope your day went quite well. Please call me whenever you have free time. I need to talk to you Take Care!" –Kyoko  
**

When she wasn't satisfied she sent him a voice mail

 **"Ren-san, I hope I'm not interrupting you, If you have time then please call me back, I've something to discuss with you. I've called you before but I think you were busy in Meeting. I'll be waiting for your response"**

XXX

Ren finished another glass of wine in just one gulp and filled another one.

He wanted to go straight home but he was scared.

 _"What if she wasn't at home? What if she was with him?" his thoughts were disturbing him._

He didn't want to face such situation so he went to a bar instead of going home to help himself, getting rid of those thoughts but it wasn't working.

Their intimate image was roaming in his mind, making him restless.

 _"How far did she go with him? What else did they do? Will she allow me to touch her like that?"he thought as his grip tightened on the glass of wine as it shattered in his hand. A waiter rushed to his side and cleaned the mess._

Shards of broken glass were digging into his skin, his hand was bleeding but he was far away from feeling the pain.

 _"Don't drink too much you know that you don't remain yourself after that. Pull yourself together." he threw away the glass on the floor, frightening the waiter to death. He threw money on the bar counter, grabbed his keys and phone and left the bar._

His phone was on silent mode all day because he had to attend several Meetings so he didn't want any disturbance that's why he couldn't receive any calls. He had no time to even check his mobile. He had been supper busy. He just slid his phone in his pocket and then got into his car to drive back to his apartment.

XXX

Kyoko's breath got stuck when she looked at Ren's face.

He seemed different, so much different. It seemed like it wasn't him. He was someone else that she didn't know. He was sitting beside her on bed in her room and gazing at her intensely.

His face expression troubled her.

His eyes were red.

"W-What happened to your hand?" she asked worriedly when she looked at his wounded hand.

"Nothing to be worried about that much" he replied roughly.

 _"What's gotten into him? He is acting so weird"_

"Let me bring first aid box. I'll do the dressing in a minute" she said as she tried to get up.

"No, I don't need it. Stay!" he commanded.

"B-But your hand is bleeding. It must be so painful. It'll be infected if not treated properly"

"I don't feel the pain, it's just a scratch. You don't need to worry about me that much" Again came his cold answer.

 _"What's the matter with him? I haven't seen him acting like that before. It's scaring me."_

"H-How did your Meeting go? How was your day?" she asked being a little scared of his reaction.

"It went well" he answered tonelessly

"Did you eat anything?" she asked

"No" he gave her a short answer.

His eyes never left her face. He was looking straight into her eyes.

Kyoko was getting nervous.

"Let me make dinner. It won't take too long. You take some rest because you look so tired. I'll call you when I'm done" Kyoko said hesitantly.

"I'm not hungry" Again came his toneless answer.

"W-What? But you haven't eaten anything since morning… It's not good for your health. You'll get s.."

"Don't give me lecture. I am old enough to take care of myself. I'll eat when I feel like it"

Kyoko's breath hicked at his coldness. He had never talked to her like that before.

"R-Ren-san, What happened? Are you OK?!" She whispered, getting alarmed.

"I'm fine, I just need some sleep" he became silent again and just stared at her.

 _"He doesn't look like himself. His face is so dark. He feels so unknown to me. I don't know with whom I am talking to. May be he is just so tired. I shouldn't assume anything."_

"S-Shouldn't you be in your own room to sleep?" Kyoko said feeling scared.

"Why? I can't sleep here? Do you hate me that you can't stand being in the same room with me? Can't I share the room with my wife?" he questioned darkly.

Kyoko struggled to breath. She swallowed hardly but the dryness she felt in her throat didn't go away.

 _"Where did that come from? Why is he behaving like that?"_

"I-I didn't mean that. Why would I hate you? I have no reason to do so but…" Kyoko was scared now.

"But-? You don't want to be in one room with me because you can't share same bad with me even being my legal wife is that what it is?" he asked coldly.

 _"You can share anything with him but not with me? I'm your husband. Do you hate me that much to push me aside like that?" he thought._

"R-Ren-san… what ….?" Kyoko couldn't speak.

I'll sleep here because I want to. It's my house."

Kyoko felt as if her heart got dislocated.

 _"What? What exactly did he mean?"_

"Tell me Kyoko-chan how was your day? Did you have _fun_ while I was _gone_?" he asked her in a taunting tone. Kyoko didn't miss the sharpness that was behind it.

"Ah, It was OK, I-I want to talk to you about something" she told him.

"Go on" he replied.

"T-Today I-I went to v-visit S-Sho a-at h-his p-place" she wanted to sound normal but she couldn't help but stammer in between.

Ren clenched his hands into tight fist to prevent himself from reacting rashly.

" **WHY?"** He demanded his answer a little louder than he actually planned.

Kyoko's heart beat got dangerously faster at his dark tone.

"I-I…"

"Why did you go there? Why did you go to meet him? Didn't you say he had no place in your life anymore?" He asked seriously, startling her again.

"I-I told you before that I've already forgiven him so I just went there to…"

"Just because you forgave him you thought that you could visit him anytime? Was it that easy for you to forget everything that he did? Why are you playing games with me? First you say that you are angry with him, the next moment you forgive him for his biggest sin then you say you have no place for him in your heart and want to move on and then you go to his place?" his voice was getting louder and face was getting darker. His eyes were becoming emotionless.

Kyoko's heart was shattered by his words.

"I-I-I -didn't mean to…." She didn't know what to say. She was too scared to speak.

 _"Yeah, you didn't mean anything you said" he thought, while laughing at himself coldly._

"Why did you go there alone? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

 _"I can't reveal his secret. What should I do? I hope he trusts me enough to understand me"_

"I wanted to tell you but you…"

 _"You wanted to tell me but you couldn't because you didn't want me to find out about your secret visit"_

She wanted to tell him that she called him several times but he just didn't pick up because he was busy but words didn't come out.

She just kept quiet because she was a bit scared and he didn't seem like himself either.

 _"She isn't saying anything. So she really went there but she doesn't want to tell me. That picture wasn't fake. She really was with him at his apartment"_

"You shouldn't have gone at his apartment alone like that. Did you forget already what he tried to do at the Café? That man betrayed you. When will you learn to stay away from him?"

"R-Ren-san! P-Please believe me, my intention wasn't bad…I-I just went there as a…"

"Then why did you go there without telling me?" he asked the same question again.

"I-I wanted to tell you that's why I called you but you didn't pick up, you were busy at work"

"Oh but I didn't receive any call!" he answered coldly.

His mind was blank to think clearly.

"I even sent you text message and voice mail few hours ago but…"

" _He doesn't trust me…! This relationship is meaningless and hollow because he doesn't trust me, that's why he's questioning me like that" she hung her head in disappointment. She had failed to win his trust._

Ren didn't say anything and resumed staring at her again.

 _"W-Why is he so mad at me? His eyes aren't gentle anymore. They are lifeless. What happened to him?"_

"Kyoko-chan I was thinking about something!" he spoke after a very long pause.

"W-What?"

"I think…!" He moved closer to her.

Kyoko's eyes were getting wider with each second.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

"I think we should consummate our marriage" Kuon replied as he pushed her down on the bed and crawled towards her to capture his prey.

 ** _"If you can be intimate with him like that then you shouldn't have any problem embracing me romantically. I have all the rights on you because I'm your legal husband" Kuon roared inwardly._**

XXX

 **Next Chapter Preview Made For Each Other-Chapter-12-Kuon Surfaced**

Koun jumped on her and pinned her underneath him.

She was helpless. His grip was so tight on her to get herself free.

She struggled to get freedom but he was gripping both of her wrists tightly with his large hands, blocking all the chances of her escape. He was so heavy for her.

She struggled to breath but Kuon didn't give her a chance because he had sealed her lips with his, kissing her roughly… biting her… ignoring her pleadings…!

He marked her collarbone, her neck, sucking her soft skin like a hungry animal. Her lips were bruised because of his rough kissing. He practically assaulted her lips, kissing her deeper and deeper, losing himself completely into jealousy and anger. She whimpered, she shrieked, she begged him to stop and let her go but it was of no use.

He was blind to see her tears, he was deaf to hear her pleadings and screamings, his mind was blank to even think about what he was doing. Only one image was before his eyes, adding fuel to his lust…! "Image of Sho and Kyoko embracing so lovingly"

 ** _"She's mine. I won't share her with anyone else, especially not with him. She belongs to me only! Kuon thought as he smirked darkly."_**

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. You guys are so amazing and encouraging. Please don't get too furious after reading the chapter. Take pity on me :D This chapter contains a great lesson in it that my mother taught me once when I was younger. She told me that

"Anger and Jealousy are deadliest poisons that engulf the senses of thinking and reasoning. Anger makes you blind to see the truth. Anger is enough to take anyone down no other deadly enemy is needed. Control your anger otherwise everything will be destroyed. Fill your heart with love so that there will be no place left for any negative feelings like jealousy, doubt and anger. Give trust to your relationship because it is better to understand just a little rather than misunderstanding a lot. If your intention is pure then you don't have to prove your action in front of anyone. Your deeds and Actions depend upon purity of your intentions. If you want a sincere friend in your life then be sincere from inside out"

Kuon is already surrounded by darkness so he lost himself and took over Ren completely. Don't worry he won't go that far. Keep reading to know what happens next. Thanks once again. I hope you like the chapter.

See you soon till next chapter.

Take Care and Be Blessed!


	12. Kuon Surfaced

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

 **Warning:** Little bit mature content but not too much

 **A/N** **:** Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I hadn't planned to update so soon but I just did it. I don't know why, anyways thanks for all of your support. I am honored to have such great and encouraging readers who like the work of such naïve and inexperienced writer like me. You guys are truly amazing. Thank you so much. Please keep reading and reviewing.

 **Special Note** **:**

All of my other stories will be deleted from here. I won't continue them, sorry but I don't feel like writing here anymore but this story **"Made For Each Other"** will surely be completed. I promise, because most of the readers like this story very much so I couldn't disappoint you all by deleting it too. I may not be writing any future stories. This one will be the last one posted here.

I have a research paper to submit till 10 April. I'll update two more chapters of this story before submitting my research paper. Date of next chapter update will be on my profile so please make sure to check it once.

Thank you.

Enjoy the chapter!

 **Made For Each Other-Kuon Surfaced**

 **Chapter-12**

"W-What…? W-Wait…!" but Kyoko couldn't finish because Koun jumped on her and pinned her underneath him. The moment he landed on her, he began to kiss her senselessly, making her breathless.

She couldn't speak. She was helpless. His grip was so tight on her. She struggled to get freedom but he was gripping both of her wrists tightly with his large hands, blocking all the chances of her escape, applying intense pressure to hold her in place. His injured hand started to bleed even more but he didn't care. He pinned her legs with his. She was completely immovable.

His weight was crushing her petite body. It felt as if he was a huge mountain and she was a minor rat that was trapped underneath it.

She struggled to breath but Kuon didn't give her a chance because he had sealed her lips with his, kissing her roughly. He kissed her too hard and too rough. These kisses weren't gentle like the kiss he gave her at the party or at the Café. These kisses were aggressive, full of resentment. He was biting and sucking her harshly… ignoring her pleadings…!

He marked her collarbone, her neck, sucking her soft skin like a hungry animal. He practically assaulted her lips, kissing her deeper and deeper, losing himself completely into jealousy and anger. His tongue brutally invaded her mouth. He moved his tongue in and out of her mouth impatiently. She whimpered, she shrieked, she squirmed, she begged him to stop and let her go but it was of no use. He was kissing her wildly and mindlessly. Her lips were swollen and bruised. Blood started to seep through it. There were deep red turned purplish marks imprinted on her sensitive skin.

He was blind to see her tears, he was deaf to hear her pleadings and screaming, his mind was blank to even think about what he was doing. Only one image was before his eyes, adding fuel to his lust…! "Image of Sho and Kyoko embracing so lovingly"

"R-Ren-san P-Please s-stop, I'm not r-ready…!" Kyoko cried desperately.

"I-It h-hurts…!" she pleaded but he didn't listen. Ren was far away to notice her.

Kyoko twisted her arms in an attempt to pull them out of his grasp but it only got tighter, increasing the pain. She tried desperately to shove him away but her arms and legs were pinned down.

It was unbearable for Kyoko. Tears of pain came out of her eyes. She cried harder and harder begging him to stop but it was all in vain. He was like a hungry wild animal, whose senses were gone and who could do anything to feed on his prey.

Kyoko finally stop struggling when she got tired. She couldn't take it anymore and closed her eyes tightly, praying in her heart that the nightmare will be over soon.

She was still crying bitterly but wasn't struggling for freedom. It was useless. She balled her hands into tight fist and mourned in her heart on her misery.

 ** _"That's good, now you are behaving like a submissive wife. I like it and I hope you like it too because you were embracing him so lovingly so there's no way you could dislike my kisses, you two timer!"_**

When he was satisfied assaulting her lips, neck and collarbone, he smirked proudly on his doings.

 ** _"You are my mate now. I've marked you as mine. No one can take you away from me. You can't run away to anybody else!"_**

He buried his head in the crook of her neck and took his time to catch his breath. He was panting harshly. He inhaled her scent deeply and stayed still.

Kyoko's whole body was hurting so badly. She was afraid of him and wanted to run away but she couldn't do that. She was caged by him. When Ren didn't move for a while Kyoko realized that he was asleep, still on top of her, burying his face in her neck.

 _"Someone help me, Father! I'm scared!"Kyoko screamed in her mind._

XXX

Ren groaned, as he woke up from his sleep. His head and his hand hurt so badly. He winced as his hand hit something. He was on top of something soft. He made an attempt to get up but his head was spinning. It was so painful for him to move. He bit his lip to suppress himself from growling out loudly because of pain. He had throbbing headache. He slowly opened his eyes and his eyes grew wider when he realized that he was on top of Kyoko, pinning her down with his body.

He got horrified when he saw her tear streaked face. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her lips were swollen and bruised.

She was crying silently.

Kyoko froze when she realized he was awake. She couldn't sleep a wink all night. She was so frightened. Whenever she tried to close her eyes and sleep, Ren's dark face and brutal treatment haunted her to the core of her soul.

 _"Oh Please, don't do anything else, not anymore….!" She prayed in her mind as she shut her eyes tightly being scared of him._

Last night activities rushed back in Ren's mind when he looked at her bruises.

 _"Oh God! What have I done?"_

He let go of her arms and hugged her on impulse to comfort her but she flinched and started to cry when he did that.

"Please Tsuruga-san, Please no more, it hurts!" she begged trying to push him away.

He pulled himself away from her, enough to see her face clearly and said.

"W-What? K-Kyoko-chan... I..I won't hurt you...!"

 _"Yeah right, How can you even dare to say that after doing that to her? You are a monster. You only know how to hurt people. You can never change, you beast!" his mind screamed at him._

"No, Please No, I beg you! Don't do anything! I…" Kyoko cried again. She was trembling.

Ren's heart broke when he saw fear in her eyes.

"K-Kyoko...!" he tried to touch her cheek but she slapped his hand away.

"NO! Please..! Let go! Don't touch me Please!" She shook her head back and forth and sniffed.

Unable to take it anymore, Ren hugged her again.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me. I won't do anything. I won't do that again. Please don't be scared of me." He repeated his apology being truly ashamed but he knew that he had messed up big time. He had succeeded to scare her for good.

"Please let me go!" Kyoko kept begging, she was too scared to hear anything from him.

He looked at her with shock, guilt and pain filled eyes.

She looked like a poor deer that was caught in Lion's paw.

Ren quickly rolled off of her.

He grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around her to cover her. She was half naked.

 _"I'm a jerk! Curse you Koun!"_

"I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. I won't do anything….. Please Kyoko, I'm sorry!" he tried to wipe her tears but she moved away from his touch on impulse.

His gentleness was meaningless now. He had already shown her his true face. Nothing could be done to take it back what he had done to her.

 _"Did I kiss her that brutally? These aren't just kiss marks, these are bruises! How could I do this?"_ he hung his head feeling ashamed. His own pain was long forgotten.

"I'll go away, you please don't cry anymore! I'll be out of here" he assured her and got up to leave her alone and punish himself for his wrong doings.

When he was gone, Kyoko hugged herself tightly and cried her heart out.

 _"Who's he? I don't know him. Last night, he wasn't the man I married. He was someone else. I don't feel safe in my own house. I'm scared. No, It's not my house. He said that it's his house, I have no share in it. I want to just run away. I want to be with Father!"_

 _"What was I thinking? How can he trust me that easily? He's a stranger who just married me. He isn't like my father who'll believe me without questioning me. Only parents don't demand for any explanations, such kind of trust doesn't exist in any other relationship. I didn't know him before so of course he'd never trust me like father did. I'm a fool. I got punished by his anger because I didn't explain clearly"_

 _"He got angry at me, that's why he did that. I'm responsible for that myself. I deserved that punishment. He's never going to believe me ever again. I can't explain him either because I know he's still angry so he won't listen to me. I don't know how to face him right now!" Kyoko cried again._

XXX

Ren knew very well that she was crying in the other room. His heart perished when he remembered what he did to her last night. He came to his room being a little bit off balanced but his mind was still focused on her.

 _"I treated her inhumanly. No matter what I shouldn't have done that. I promised myself to listen to her first but I lost my control. Now she's seen my real self. I've scared her. She'll surely run away from me anytime. I'm going to lose her!"_ he thought regretfully, remembering his previous conversation with her.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Battery was low. He quickly located the charger in the drawer and put his phone on charging.

He checked for any missed calls or text messages and gasped when he found out that there were 15 missed calls, one text message and a voice mail from her.

 _"S-She w-wasn't l-lying. S-She had actually called me but I… Oh God!" he changed the silent mode back to normal._

 _"I won't put my phone on silent mode ever again. What had happened to me? I didn't give her a chance to explain. May be, just maybe, she didn't do anything wrong"_

 _"I forced myself on her. I tried to rape my own wife! What was I thinking? How could I let that bastard take control of me? I promised to protect her but I broke it. I promised to never let her cry but she cried because of me. I promised to never reveal my monster self in front of her but I broke that promise too. I let my anger out on her. I should've listened to her. I've broken all of my promises. I'm not trustworthy at all. I'm fake"_

 _"How can I let myself believe in a total stranger? How am I going to explain it to Kyoko that I lost my control because someone else bad mouthed me about her? Why did I lose myself in the first place….? Because I …. was …jealous? Why would I be jealous?"_

 _"I don't understand anything. I don't know how to fix the damage"_

 _"I hurt her with my own hands… I don't deserve to live. I deserve to die. I deserve punishment. These hands deserve punishment…!"_

 _"He punched the wall over and over again, with his already injured hand, accepting the pain. She'll definitely hate me. She won't talk to me ever again. I'm going to lose her. I made her cry. I broke my promise so I deserve tears too!" his heart stabbed with pain and he let tears to fall down on his face._

XXX

 **Next Chapter Preview- Made For Each Other-Regret-Chapter-13**

Ren was lying down on the couch. His eyes were closed and his breathing was abnormal. He was lost in his mourning when he felt someone touching his hand.

He was about to open his eyes when he heard.

"Your hand is bleeding, I'll just do the dressing and then I'll leave"

Kyoko cleaned the blood off of his brutally injured hand and applied medicine. She wrapped the bandage around it being careful enough, not to put too much pressure.

During the whole process, she didn't look up at him. She just kept herself focused on doing the bandage.

When she was done treating and dressing his hand, she picked up the first aid box, got up and turned around to leave without even looking back at him.

Ren opened his eyes. He moved his hand up as an attempt to reach out and tried to say something to stop her but words didn't come out. Watching her going away from him, he gathered his strength to speak up in a whisper, enough for her to hear.

"W-Why did you do that?"

She neither turned around nor she stopped but she answered.

"No reason is needed to show humanity. I can't do the same as you did to me. Becoming a better human being takes a lot of patience and courage!" she left but failed to notice the tears that escaped his eyes at her words.

"K-Kyoko...! I'm sorry!" but she wasn't there to hear anything. She was already gone before the words left his mouth.

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Till next time

See you Care and Be Blessed!


	13. Regret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU Story.

 **A/N:** Here I come with a brand new chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you like the chapter. I am so grateful to all of you for your continuous support. You guys are amazing. Bundle of thanks for appreciation. Please keep on supporting me. It means a lot to me.

Some readers asked questions about Mimori's character, and the simple answer is that Jealousy and hatred give birth to extreme destructive personality and Mimori's character is just a reflection of it. The concept of this story is more realistic rather than fictional because it's almost known to everyone what can a jealous heart do. Jealousy kills. It makes you a senseless walking dead, who tries to cross any limit to achieve the goal. When jealousy takes over, heart dies, only evil mind remains alive.

 **Made For Each Other-Regret**

 **Chapter-13**

Kyoko's whole body was aching. Even after taking a warm shower, the pain didn't fade away. It was still hurting especially she was feeling sharp pain around her neck.

She didn't want to face Ren so she had just locked herself up in her room. Lying down on the bed she just curled herself into a ball, hidden under the sheets. She wanted to disappear but she knew she couldn't.

 _"It's my entire fault. I have to apologize and explain everything but I don't know how to do so now. I'm so frightened to face him"_

 _"Only father can help me overcome my fear" Kyoko thought as she began to search for her phone, under her pillow._

When she found it, she pulled it out and speed dialed her father's number.

Call rang a few times before it was answered.

"Hello, Kyoko, my child!" Kyouske greeted happily.

"H-Hello Father!" Kyoko greeted back in a low tone.

"I was thinking about you, just a moment ago and my daughter called me. I miss you so much"

"I-I M-Miss you a lot too father" Kyoko's voice was heavy.

"Kyoko? Are you OK?" Kyouske asked worriedly.

"I-I… Father… !"she couldn't continue because she felt herself crying again so she fell silent.

Kyouske's panic increased on the other side when she didn't speak up for a long time.

"Kyoko tell me What's wrong?" Kyouske asked softly.

"F-Father, I'm scared, I couldn't sleep all night!"

"W-What? W-Why?" Kyouske was troubled by her answer.

"I'm scared because you aren't here with me"

Kyouske sighed in relief.

"You scared me Kyoko! I'm always with you, no matter where you are. My prayers are always with you. Don't be so afraid. Is that your Insomnia problem again?" he asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, whenever I try to sleep, I get scared. You aren't here with me so I don't feel much safe here." She told him hiding the real reason behind her fear and lack of sleep.

"Oh Kyoko, fear is just an emotion. It can become your strength if you successfully overcome it. I know you can do it. You are my brave girl"

"B-But father I.. can't…!" Kyoko's voice cracked.

"Kyoko, if you don't overcome your fear, it'll turn you into a coward. Don't run away from your fear, face it bravely. Don't try to limit your challenges, challenge your limits. Fight and win against your fear, make it your biggest strength. Now choice is yours. You can either be a brave girl or a coward. I know you'll make the best choice" Kyouske said softy.

"B-But Father I…" Kyoko again felt difficulty to speak.

"Let me tell you a story" Kyouske said trying to convince and cheer her up.

"S-Sure" A weak smile appeared on Kyoko's face. Her father always told different stories to make her feel better whenever she was scared.

Kyouske cleared his throat and started his story.

"Once there was a man who fought for truth and justice. The man couldn't stand wickedness. He believed in peace and humanity. He had a very happy family whom he loved more than his own life. He worked hard to support them in all ways he could. He was a very lucky man. He had everything, but he had a biggest fear, he was afraid of losing his family, he couldn't overcome it, then one day his fear became reality, his whole family was killed by a gang of smugglers. He lost everything. He was defeated by his fear, they killed his family in front of his own eyes but he couldn't do anything to save them. He was helpless because he was brutally beaten by them"

Kyoko was listening attentively on the other side. Her eyes were teary.

Kyouske paused to catch his breath then continued.

"It was a misfortune for him that he survived while his family died. His parents, his siblings, everyone died leaving his alone behind to mourn. The man went under a great depression for few years. He demanded for justice but couldn't gain because he wasn't strong enough. He was defeated and devastated, until a woman came in his life. She accepted him whole heartedly and encouraged him to fight against evil. The man gathered his strength and tried his hardest to become stronger. He learned martial arts and all techniques useful for self defense, and killed the gang who had murdered his family"

Kyouske sighed deeply.

"What happened next Father?" she asked being curious.

"The man got popular among people. They called him "Angel of Death" because that's what he truly was for wicked people who tried to play with innocent lives. He killed them all without showing any mercy. He asked for justice, he begged for it but he didn't get it for his family so he became symbol of justice himself against impiety. It was his desperation that made him like that. Just before he was going to lose himself against hatred, an angel came in his life and he changed forever. The man, who killed bad people like a butcher, left everything for the sake of that angel. He decided to become a better person and choose a noble profession to provide that angel a bright future. A single moment changed his life forever. He left everything behind and migrated to another city where nobody knew about him. During this process, he had to lose his wife, the woman who came in his life and gave him a purpose to live. His nightmare again came true, he lost his loved one again but he wasn't dishearted anymore because he had that angel with him. He knew he'd find his beloved again someday. His hope didn't die. That angel's presence in his life filled his heart with hope. He overcame his fear and stopped being a coward anymore. Similarly you shouldn't be so afraid, make your fear your biggest strength and fly highest. Birds learn how to fly in the same way. They overcome their fear of first flight by facing it and fighting against it. You should do the same my child. I know you can do this." Kyouske said finishing the story.

Tears leaked from Kyoko's eyes.

"T-Thank you father. You are great. Story was so amazing. Thank you for comforting me"

"Oh C'mon now, you don't need to thank your own father. It's what all fathers do." he said laughing lightly.

"Father, Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Kyoko?"

"Do you ever get scared?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, ofcourse I do my child! Fear resides inside of everyone. It's nothing to be panicked about. Just don't let it defeat you otherwise its fine to be afraid."

"Thank you father!"

"Ah, you are thanking me again, but anyways you are welcome. Listen, I've to mark some answer sheets so I'll call you later in the evening OK? Take care and don't be so afraid my child. It's alright" he said affectionately.

Kyoko smiled. "OK, Take Care of yourself father, Bye!" And she hung up.

XXX

Kyouske sighed deeply while running his hands through his hair.

 _"My little angel! My biggest fear was losing your mother but I lost her. I regret losing her but I have no regrets including you in my life and accepting you as my daughter" he thought sadly as some memories of past rushed back in his mind._

 _"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you Kyouske! You said there would never be another woman in your life except me but you broke your promise, Just because I was infertile, you broke your promise and got what I lacked from someone else. You cheated on me. I'll never forgive you. Is that why you always came back home late? You didn't have to involve yourself in an affair behind my back. You could have just told me clearly that you couldn't be with me anymore because you wanted a child so we could go on our separate ways but you did it. You love to taunt me for my weaknesses don't you Kyouske?" Saene yelled with disgust._

 _She kept hitting Kyouske's chest desperately while crying._

 _Kyouske tried to stop her attempts and comfort her but she wasn't listening._

 _"Saena please listen to me, at least give me a chance to explain, please don't go, don't leave me" Kyouske begged desperately._

 _"I came home late because I had work to do. Please Saena, It's not what you think!"_

 _"This baby is six months old. How long have you been cheating on me Kyouske?" Saene asked glaring at the baby with hatred who was lying down on the bed._

 _"Saena Please, how can you say that? I…didn't do anything like that… I love you only!"_

 _"Oh really? If you didn't do anything like that then I don't want that baby in this house" she laughed coldly.  
_

 _"W-What?" Kyouske looked at her with shocked eyes._

 _"Do it! You said it's not your child so what's the problem?"_

 _"I can't do this Saena, this baby has no relatives, It's an abandoned child that I found and I've decided to adopt it. I can't do this."_

 _Saena's anger flared._

 _"Don't hide you true nature behind your lies. I know you are lying. It's your child and you are making lame excuses only to make me believe you. I can't believe I loved a person like you so dearly. I can't stay with you anymore. I'm leaving. Don't try to ever contact me. You have made your choice so be happy without me!" Saena glanced at the baby and then glared at Kyouske for once and picked up her suitcase._

 _She turned around and walked out of his apartment, leaving him behind devastated._

XXX

 _"I have to face my fear like father said. I have to talk to him and explain everything no matter what the consequences are" she grabbed the first aid box and gathered her strength as she stepped out of her room to talk to Ren._

Ren didn't leave his apartment. He didn't go to work because he was afraid that if he left she'd go away never to come back again. He didn't want that so he didn't go anywhere and just called Yashiro to cancel all of his meetings for the day. His heart was beating in alarm. He couldn't rest in his room so he came into his Living room to watch TV and distract himself. It wasn't working either so he turned off the TV and laid down on the couch hoping for some rest. His eyes were closed and his breathing was abnormal. He was lost in his mourning when he felt someone touching his hand. He was startled at the sudden touch.

Ren was about to open his eyes when he heard.

"Your hand is bleeding, I'll just do the dressing and then I'll leave"

Ren's heart beat became wild. He wanted to talk, to say something, anything but he was scared so he held his tongue.

Kyoko cleaned the blood off of his brutally injured hand and applied medicine. She wrapped the bandage around it being careful enough, not to put too much pressure.

During the whole process, she didn't look up at him. She just kept herself focused on doing the bandage.

When she was done treating and dressing his hand, she picked up the first aid box, got up and turned around to leave without even looking back at him.

Ren opened his eyes. He moved his hand up as an attempt to reach out and tried to say something to stop her but words didn't come out. Watching her going away from him, he gathered his strength to speak up in a whisper, enough for her to hear.

"W-Why did you do that?"

She neither turned around nor she stopped but she answered.

"No reason is needed to show humanity. I can't do the same as you did to me. Becoming a better human being takes a lot of patience and courage!" she left but failed to notice the tears that escaped his eyes at her words.

"K-Kyoko...! I'm sorry!" but she wasn't there to hear anything. She was already gone before the words left his mouth.

XXX

Ren thought she was gone for good so he started to curse himself for his animal act.

 _"She left me, She's gone! She made the right decision. No one should stay with a monster. She has seen the real me so how could she stay?" he mourned._

Ren was absorbed in his thoughts when Kyoko came back with a tray in her hand.

She placed the tray containing food on the table and picked up the bowl of soup.

Ren was just staring at her in disbelief. He sat up still thinking that it was just an illusion.

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, eat something so you can take the medicine, the pain will go away."

She sat beside him and helped him by feeding him because of his injured hand, making him even more dumbfounded.

When the food was all finished, she gave him some aspirin and antibiotics to relieve the pain.

Ren was tongue tied. He didn't know how to react. She was still taking care of him even after the way he had treated her.

They remain sitting there in awkward silence for a while then Kyoko spoke.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have gone there without telling you or even without you"

Ren's head jerked up to look at her. She left him in great turmoil.

She was looking down at her hands.

"I broke my promise and dishonored you. It won't happen ever again. I'm sorry! If you don't like it then I won't meet him ever again in my life. I'll stay away from him but please believe me I didn't do anything wrong"

Ren's heart clenched.

 _"I'm the one who should be sorry, not you"_

"I… I… am sorry Kyoko… I shouldn't have reacted that way. I don't want to interfere in your life that much because I'm not your owner, I….." but he was cut off by her.

"Please Tsuruga-san, let me explain otherwise I may not be able to speak again"

Ren's voice died.

 _"She's calling me by my last name? I did my job well to damage our newly made relationship but at least she isn't running away"_

He nodded in approval and encouraged her to go ahead.

Kyoko's nervousness was visible on her face. She wasn't making eye contact with Ren.

She spoke after taking a long deep breath.

"I am not playing any games with you. He has no place in my heart romantically, he can only be my friend and nothing more. He has his own family so I don't have any right to be with him anymore. I know you don't trust me because our relationship isn't that strong but it's true, I…"

"NO! I trust you, you don't have to explain anything to me I am sorry! I won't behave like that ever again. I…" Ren swallowed nervously, his heat dropped into stomach. He was beyond ashamed.

"I want to explain because it's all my fault that you lost your temper. So I need to apologize." she whispered.

"NO! Please don't apologize, you should hate me… why are you apologizing to me?" Ren asked desperately.

"Just because of your anger, I can't ignore your greatest qualities. When I was in trouble, you stood up for me. You made me smile when all I knew about was crying. You are a gentle man. Your anger was because of me so I'm sorry that I couldn't explain clearly."

Ren's eyes pricked with tears. He felt even more ashamed when he looked at her bruises. He wanted to beat himself up. He looked down at his feet, feeling guiltier.

"You don't hate me?" he whispered.

"No" she answered.

"You aren't scared of me?"

"I am scared of you but I am not afraid of being scared. I can always overcome my fear."

 _"Thank you father! I chose to be a brave girl"_

"So you won't leave me?" he asked as his heart began to beat like a drum.

"I won't until you want me to leave. You didn't leave me when I was suffering so I won't leave you either"

Ren was stunned.

"I…I… don't know what to say… I…" Ren was at loss of words to express how terrible he felt.

Kyoko exhaled.

"I want to tell you something clearly Tsuruga-san! For me, marriage isn't a game. You aren't only my sexual partner, you are my life partner, my soul mate with whom I'm going to spend my whole life that's why I didn't want to rush. You have all rights on me. I just needed some time that's all… I… wasn't ready..." Kyoko said softly as she turned red with embarrassment.

Ren hung his head in shame whispering his apology again.

"There are only two most important men in my life now Tsuruga-san, whether you believe it or not" Kyoko spoke softly

"First one is my father and the second one is... my husband. Loving someone isn't all about getting physical pleasure only, Love is friendship. Love is care. Love is comfort. It is sacred connection between two hearts that joins two souls together for eternity. You comforted my heat so there is only you in my life that I love the most because you are my husband. Other men can never posses the right that you have on me."

Ren's eyes went wide, his jaw dropped and he stared at her as if he was retarded and then in an instant he was hugging her.

XXX

 **Next Chapter Precap-Made For Each Other- Forgiveness-Chapter-14**

"C'mon Kyoko, hit me" Ren ordered.

Kyoko shook her head.

"Please, hit me, I really deserve it. I won't be able to forgive myself If you didn't punish me" Ren begged.

"I can't raise my hand on you. Please don't ask me to do something that I can't" she replied softly.

"But I want my punishment. I want you to hit me hardly. I deserve it for treating you like that"

Kyoko kept shaking her head back and forth.

"Please, I am asking you, slap me harder, I won't mind at all" he begged again as he knelt down before her.

Kyoko gasped and took few steps backward.

"Tsuruga-san W-What…?"

"Please Do it!" he demanded again.

"Do you really want your punishment?"

Ren stared at her and then nodded.

"Then close your eyes" she said as she bent to his level.

Ren did as he was told. He brought his face closer to receive his punishment and squeezed his eyes, waiting for the blow but it never happened.

Ren froze in place when a softest peck landed on his left cheek and his ears heard a gentle whisper, melting away the ice that was surrounding Kuon's heart for ages.

"I forgive you, that's the only thing I have for you as punishment"

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Till next time.

See you soon, Take Care and Be Blessed.


	14. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, here I am with another chapter. I hope you like it. Bundle of thanks for appreciating my efforts. I'm forever grateful to my regular readers. You guys are so amazing and encouraging. Please keep on reading and reviewing.

 **Made For Each Other-Forgiveness**

 **Chapter-14**

Ren hugged her closer to him, forgetting about everything else.

"A-Ah! Tsuruga-san, you are hugging me so tightly" Kyoko winced.

 _"Damn! I forgot that she's injured because of me" Ren cursed himself in his mind._

"I'm sorry" he apologized immediately while his grip softened but he didn't pull away.

Kyoko's face turned pink as she patted him on his back during the hug. "I-Its OK"

Ren pulled away from her, enough to face her while talking.

"You know, no one ever said that to me before, you surprise me a lot, just what kind of person are you?" he asked.

"I'm just an ordinary girl Tsuruga-san" she replied.

 _"No, I don't believe it. You are something else. You are special Kyoko"_

Ren's heart pained when his gaze fell on the deep red scar that was imprinted around her neck.

 _"I'm such an animal. I don't deserve to touch her ever again. She isn't safe around me. She must stay away from me. How am I going to tell her the truth behind my anger?"_

He brushed her hair away to look at the scar clearly.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I've hurt you deeply when I promised myself to protect you. Saying sorry isn't going to make it all up to you. You are badly injured because of me. I'm such a jerk." He said trailing off as he let her go.

 _"His eyes are full of sorrow" Kyoko thought and looked away from him._

"I-It's OK Tsuruga-san, anger never comes out without any reason and the reason of your anger was me. I have no complains against you. I have already applied healing remedy so these marks will vanish in no time" she replied, being extremely nervous because of his presence.

It discomforted Ren to the core.

"I-I'm sorry, It won't happen ever again, I promise. I..."

 _" Yeah, like you always fulfill your promises, you are a biggest bluffer, you idiot, you are a wild beast who only knows how to hurt people"_

He closed his eyes and clenched his hands.

"I-Its O-OK, I forgive you! Don't apologize that much. I feel guilty when you do it." came her whisper.

It was like a slap on Ren's face.

 _"What kind of person is she? How can she be so kind to me? I deserve punishment not her forgiveness."_

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, I'm not a good person as you consider me. My true personality is hidden from you. I'm beyond evil. I..." he looked down as tears threatened to come out of his eyes.

Kyoko was stunned.

She unconsciously held his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, causing him to stare at her.

They looked into each other's eyes for a while then Kyoko broke the silence.

"True personality of a person comes out only at the time of distress. I've already seen your true nature. A person who can sacrifice his own happiness and make me a part of his life without even thinking twice, without even knowing anything about me can never be evil. You have a heart of gold, that's your true nature and besides I'm no one to judge you for your deeds. I am a wrongdoer myself so I forgive you"

Ren wanted to punch himself before but now he wanted to kill himself.

 _"Don't be so kind to me. I am not worthy of it. It's killing me. I want punishment, not forgiveness."_

"I-I don't deserve your forgiveness. I let my anger out on you because someone provoked me. I shouldn't have listened to her. I should have trusted you because you are my wife. I should have believed you not her. I'm so pathetic" he hung his head feeling ashamed again.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kyoko asked in confusion.

Ren didn't know how to explain himself in front of her.

"I... she... provoked me..." he was unable to complete his statement.

 _"You'll hate me. I'm gona lose your trust" he panicked inwardly._

"Tsuruga-san, What is it? Please tell me clearly"she asked softly.

"I-I Know that you'll never forgive me after this and I'm going to lose your trust on me but you deserve to know" he said avoiding her eyes.

"Please tell me" she encouraged.

"S-She came to my o-office and bad mouthed about Y-You and F-Fuwa-san, s-she showed me your intimate photo with him. I thought you cheated on me... my senses went blank. I couldn't think clearly, I lost my temper and did that to you, I'm so sorry" he closed his eyes as pain and guilt increased in his heart and waited for her to yell at him, slap him and storm out of his place any moment.

When nothing like that happened he looked up at her.

She was looking straight at him with sad eyes.

Her facial expression put his guilt on fire.

"Who came into your office Tsuruga-san?" she asked although she knew already who he meant, her voice was cracking.

Ren's sixth sense was alarming him. His heart was jumping in his chest. His breathing was betraying him.

"N-Nanokura M-Mimori" he closed his eyes, awaiting the storm to come and hit him. He waited for her to hit him but it didn't happen.

"I didn't cheat on you. I'll never do such thing because I know the importance and regard of our relationship, even though it's newly made"

Ren's breath hitched.

 _"So that was the reason of his outburst. Mimori-chan can never change. She's being cruel to me but she doesn't know that she's being cruel to herself. I hope she'll come to her senses soon otherwise she'll be ruined" Kyoko thought sadly.  
_

His heart gripped with pain.

"I'm so sorry" he could only manage to say.

"I don't know how she managed to click the photo but I never did as you think. I just went there to help him as a friend nothing more. If I wanted to do anything like that with him, then I would have never married you in the first place"

"I'm so sorry…" he was repeating apologies, because that was the only thing he could do.

Kyoko sighed deeply and Ren flinched inwardly at the sound.

"It's not your fault. I think anyone in your place would have took the wrong idea, so I am sorry I failed to win your trust"

Ren's heart clenched again.

 _"That's enough please, take pity on me. Don't torture me anymore" he begged in his mind._

"I shouldn't have believed her, no matter what. I've hurt you so punish me the way you want. I completely surrender"

"It's O-OK, you didn't do anything purposely. It was my fault to begin with. I shouldn't have gone there. I forgive you because I am no one to punish you"

Ren dropped his head in his hands.

 _"You don't understand. Your forgiveness is the biggest punishment that you are giving me. It's enough to crush me under my guilt"_

Unable to take it anymore, he gripped her shoulders and let out loudly, causing her to yelp.

"I've hurt you. She has hurt you. Don't you understand? You need to punish me and her. You can't be so kind towards everyone."

"People never hurt Tsuruga-san, expectations do, that's why I never expect anything from anyone. I don't need to do anything against her because her own jealousy and hatred are enough to take her down. Mimori-chan is digging her own grave. If she doesn't control herself, then her jealousy is going to kill her someday sooner"

Ren's mouth fell wide open.

"Why don't you hate me? Why don't you hate her?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"The world is already full of hatred, I don't want to add my share too. I want to spread love instead of fueling hatred around me, that's why I forgive everyone on my way before moving on to next level of life"

Ren's words died in his mouth. He was astonished.

Without realizing what he was doing, he stood up from the couch, startling her.

"C'mon Kyoko, hit me" Ren ordered.

"W-What?" Kyoko asked being stunned, standing up and facing him directly.

"Hit me on my face, punch me, scream your anger, yell at me but do something and punish me"

Kyoko shook her head.

"Please, hit me, I really deserve it. I won't be able to forgive myself if you didn't punish me" Ren begged.

"I can't raise my hand on you. Please don't ask me to do something that I can't" she replied softly.

"But I want my punishment. I want you to hit me hardly. I deserve it for treating you like that"

Kyoko kept shaking her head back and forth.

"Please, I am asking you, slap me harder, I won't mind at all" he begged again as he knelt down before her.

Kyoko gasped and took few steps backward.

"Tsuruga-san W-What…?"

"Please Do it!" he demanded again.

"Do you really want your punishment?"

Ren stared at her and then nodded.

"Then close your eyes" she said as she bent down to his level.

Ren did as he was told. He brought his face closer to receive his punishment and squeezed his eyes, waiting for the blow but it never happened.

Ren froze in place when he felt a softest peck on his left cheek and his ears heard a gentle whisper, melting away the ice that was surrounding Kuon's heart for ages.

"I forgive you, that's the only thing I have for you as punishment"

Ren's body trembled, suddenly he rushed forward and wrapped her in his arms. Kyoko froze instantly at his action but relaxed after a while. She felt him sobbing on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…!" he repeated again and again while he cried helplessly like a lost kid.

Kyoko's heart ripped apart at his broken voice.

She hugged his large head to her chest and stroked his hair, trying her level best to comfort him but doing so only fueled his sobbing.

He cried as if he it was his last day on earth and he didn't want to die.

"I won't do anything like that again, please forgive me!" he kept repeating between his sobs while Kyoko kept consoling him.

Eventually his tension released and he breathed normally, after crying his heart out for fifteen minutes.

Kyoko watched in pure shock as he took a few steps back and knelt down before her, executing a Dogeeza.

She panicked and rushed to stop him.

"Tsuruga-san, What are you doing? Please stop, Get up!"

"I won't get up until you punish me" he said making her feel guilty.

"Please Tsuruga-san, Get up! I feel so guilty, I've already forgiven you. I am not angry anymore" she replied, whispering softly.

"How can you do this? I did what a human being could never do. I crossed all the limits of gentleness and tried to…." He gulped.

"Please Tsurga-san, don't do this. I have forgiven you. I don't hold any grudge against you in my heart anymore. Please that's enough, now get up!" she took his hand and helped him get up on his feet.

Ren stared at her desperately, feeling crushed.

"If you have forgiven me then call me Ren" he whispered, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Kyoko turned beet red and looked down at her feet.

"Please?" he asked lifting her chin to look at him.

Her embarrassment enhanced . She avoided meeting his eyes.

"O-OK R-Ren" and he hugged her again.

"I'll change, I'll become a better husband. It'll never happen ever again" he promised, hugging her gently.

"You don't need to change yourself, you are best the way you are. You just need to win against your anger because anger kills, it starts from madness and ends with destruction. I know you can do this" she said gently. Ren could feel sincerity in her voice. Her eyes were reflecting truth.

 _"I know I can do everything now because you are with me"_

He pulled away a little bit from her and cupped her cheeks softly.

"Let's start all over again Kyoko! Will you give me some place in your heart, even just a little bit? Will you allow me to cherish you? Will you give me a chance, a chance to our marriage?" he asked holding his breath.

Kyoko thought and took more time to answer than it was necessary.

Ren feared her rejection. His heart was about to burst with pain when he heard her saying.

"Everyone deserves a chance Ren. You are my husband so I'm all yours" she smiled warmly at him and he found himself holding her in his arms again.

 ** _"She didn't reject me. She didn't run away. She forgave me so easily when all I deserved was punishment. I'll never let her go again. I'll cherish her. I'm sorry I misunderstood you" Kuon thought regretfully as he melted in her embrace._**

Ren wrapped her in his protective arms and Kuon promised to cherish her, to never let her go, letting go of the grudge against each other as both Ren and Kuon became one because both of them had fallen for the same girl, breaking all the promises they made with each other, forgetting about the war they had declared against each other but it was all worth it.

She was indeed special. She came in his life and melted the frozen ice that was covering Kuon heart. She broke all the barriers and let herself in his heart, giving him the warmth he was searching for during all his life. She comforted Kuon's broken soul and gave him hope to be alive again. May be he could take the chance and find his happiness with her.

It was worth to try. She was harmless. Kuon found himself hopeful after a long time.

 ** _"I love her, I love her so much and I'm going to tell her soon enough. I'm never going to let her go. She isn't alone. She has me. I'll protect her now. I am not alone anymore. I feel safe in her arms"_**

 ** _"That B**** dared to pinpoint my wife's character, now let's see what's she made of. Kyoko can forgive her but I can't. She doesn't know who her enemy is. I'm going to cut her into pieces. Prepare yourself to die Ugly B****! I'll bury you in your grave with my own bare hands!" Kuon roared inwardly.  
_**

XXX

 **Next Chapter Precap- Made For Each Other-Memories Of The Past-Chapter-15**

"You cry like a baby Ren, I didn't know you were so delicate. That's enough, please don't cry anymore. It hurts me a lot when you cry like that" she stroked Ren's hair gently whose head was in her lap.

"I'm scared of being alone. I'm scared of darkness. Please Kyoko never leave me. I was so scared of losing you" he looked at her with painful eyes.

She kissed his forehead and replied softly. "Nothing like that is going to happen ever. I promise you"

"I can't stand loneliness. It scares me. It makes me feel like I am un-required on earth"

She looked into his eyes warmly, her gentleness comforting him to the core.

"You won't be alone ever again. I'll always be with you." She held his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, giving it a light squeeze.

 _"I didn't know that just holding hands could be this comforting" Ren thought quite amazed._

"Do you really mean it?" he asked while his eyes shimmered with hope and happiness.

"I do" she replied with a smile.

They kept looking into each other's eyes. It felt like eternity.

"You know Ren, your sad eyes remind me of a boy, I met in Kyoto when I was 6 years old. He was scared of loneliness like you. He had no friends at all. His name was Corn and he was a fairy" being so absorbed in her conversation, Kyoko failed to see that Ren had turned into a white ghost.

 _"K-Kyoko is that girl? Why didn't I realize it before? That's why her eyes attracted me so much. She was the only one who came to me and befriended me unconditionally. Fate plays its game in a weird manner. I've found my lost treasure again" Ren thought, being extremely happy as well as dumbfounded at the revelation._

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Don't worry he didn't confess his love to her just yet. It won't happen until he reveals his true identity to her. Forgiveness can change the hearts. It can turn your worst enemy into your eternal best friend. All you have to do is to find in your heart to forgive others. Anyone can make mistakes but only people with the biggest hearts can forgive and forget. Letting go of animosity is not easy but it can change life forever if you try to change first and show some forgiveness and kindness.

Till next time.

See you soon, Take Care and Be Blessed!


	15. Memories Of The Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

English isn't my first language so please be nice and ignore the mistakes.

 **Made For Each Other-Memories Of The Past**

 **Chapter-15**

 _"It's not good Sara, whatever you are doing is intentional deception. You are playing with his heart. He is crazy about you. Even though, I should be happy because I love you so much, but it makes me guilty. Tell him that you don't love him and breakup with him" James Suggested._

 _She laughed at him._

 _"Why don't you let me have some fun?" she made annoying face._

 _"Sara it's not good. He's head over heels for you. His loyalty makes me cry. I feel so guilty."_

 _"Why do you feel guilty? It's not you, I'm playing with. It's him so relax! I am Sara Williams, the most beautiful, I like when people fall for me so madly. You should be grateful that I love you James" She shut him up with a kiss but he pushed her away._

 _"Why are you doing this?" James asked frowning._

 _"You know very well that I don't like to be tied in a relationship, like marriage. It makes me feel suffocated. I like kids but I don't like boundaries of a relationship. I want to fly like a free bird" She gave him a dull reply._

 _"Then why are you with me?" Anger flared in him as he gripped her shoulders._

 _"Because you can give me what I want, physical pleasure"_

 _James gritted his teeth._

 _"What can he give you? Why don't you break up with him?" he asked angrily._

 _"Because he can give me what I need, Money"_

 _"Why else would I be with a mixed blood monster who's even two years younger than me? He's just 14 but he's crazy. Just because I talked to him nicely, he thought I loved him. He's such a fool, but I like toying with him. He says he'll marry me after he turns 18 but he doesn't know that it'll never happen. I'm going to dump him after I get tired of playing with him" She laughed coldly._

 _James was stunned._

 _"Then what about the other guys? Why do you date them?" his anger was increasing bit by bit._

 _"Umm, time pass? Why else?"_

 _"Sara, It's not…"_

 _"Do you love me James?" she asked, cutting him off._

 _"Y-Yes I do"_

 _"How much?"_

 _"A lot" he answered._

 _"What can you do for me?"_

 _"Anything" he replied again._

 _"Then just be with me, accept me the way I am if you love me that much or else we are over"_

 _"Sara, that's…" but he couldn't finish his statement because of the punch that landed on his jaw. He lost his balance because of the sudden blow and fell down on the floor on his back._

 _Sara gasped and stared at the boy who had punched James._

 _"K-Koun… W-What are you doing here?"_

 _But answer never came, instead she found herself being slammed against the wall._

 _Kuon clenched her throat, pulling her spirit out of her body._

 _His grip on her was so tight that she gasped for air._

 _She coughed, she struggled. Her nails were digging in his skin in an attempt of freedom but it had no effect on Kuon. His grip kept on increasing. Sara's eyes went wide in horror._

 _"K-K-Koun… l-let g-go" she pleaded._

 _"Now let me have some fun Sara, it's my turn to be selfish like you. Don't you like it?" He glared at her with bloodshed eyes._

 _James got up, and tried to get her out of Kuon's grip but he regretted his action when Kuon turned around and slapped him harder with the back of his hand._

 _Kuon let go of Sara who breathed in relief and turned his attention to James._

 _Without caring about anything, Kuon punched him in stomach harder and harder, making him growl in pain. Kuon beat him up to his satisfaction, leaving him all covered in blood and half dead on the floor._

 _Kuon once again turned his attention to Sara after being assured that James was helpless and incapable of defending her from his rage._

 _Sara was trembling bitterly, praying for dear life._

 _"I loved you so dearly but you were toying with me. I thought you were loyal but you were cheating on me with random guys behind my back. You could have told me that you didn't love me and needed money only, I could have given you anything because my love for you was sincere. I never asked you for anything else, just few gentle words were enough for me but it was all an illusion. You used me for the sake of your pleasure. Don't you have a heart?" he asked with disgust._

 _"K-Kuon, i-it's not what you think. I…" she gulped. Her heart was threatening to come out of her mouth._

 _"I've heard and seen everything myself, your lame excuses aren't going to change anything. I wish I could kill you…! I won't do so because I wasn't just toying. My love for you was real but now I don't want to see your face ever again in my life. I dump you myself and free you from the burden of my company. You aren't worthy of something as pure as love. You are a slut so just be it and satisfy your lust with random guys. I hate myself for loving someone like you. You are a black spot in the name of women. You have won your game finally but you have lost me and my trust forever. I despise you. I regret the moment I fell for you. How could I've been so naive? Well I think it's true that love makes you blind. I was so blind that I couldn't see your ugly face hidden behind your beauty mask. Thank you for revealing true nature of women in front of me. It's over. If you ever tried to show me your face again, It would be your last day on earth and it's not just a threat. I mean it because I'm a monster! Am I not? Monsters kill without any mercy so run for your life before I lose myself and kill you!" Kuon roared, making her shudder, she dashed out without even looking back or caring about James and Kuon dragged himself out of that place to wander around in search of peace with his bleeding heart._

XXX

"...en" Ren snapped out of his thoughts at Kyoko's voice.

"R-Ren? What happened? Why are you crying? Are you OK?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

He touched his wet cheeks. He realized that he was crying.

"I-It's nothing. It was just a nightmare I think. I'm OK but more tears flooded his eyes at painful memories of past.

It's been three days since they talked about their problems. Things went back to normal. They started sharing a room. All of Kyoko's stuff was shifted in Ren's room. Although, they didn't get intimate yet but Ren slept peacefully, just holding her in his arms which she didn't object. He was back to his normal gentle self again.

"You cry like a baby Ren, I didn't know you were so delicate. That's enough, please don't cry anymore. It hurts me a lot when you cry like that" she stroked Ren's hair gently, whose head was in her lap.

"I'm scared of being alone. I'm scared of darkness. Please Kyoko never leave me. I was so scared of losing you" he looked at her with painful eyes.

She kissed his forehead and replied softly. "It's never going to happen Ren. I promise you"

"I can't stand loneliness. It scares me. It makes me feel like I am un-required on earth"

She looked into his eyes warmly, her gentleness comforting him to the core of his soul.

"You won't be alone ever again. I'll always be with you." She held his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, giving it a light squeeze.

 _"I didn't know that just holding hands could be this comforting" Ren thought quite amazed._

"Do you really mean it?" he asked while his eyes shimmered with hope and happiness.

"I do" she replied with a smile.

They kept looking into each other's eyes. It felt like eternity.

"You know Ren, your sad eyes remind me of a boy, I met in Kyoto when I was 6 years old. He was scared of loneliness like you. He had no friends at all. His name was Corn and he was a fairy" being so absorbed in her conversation, Kyoko failed to see that Ren had turned into a white ghost.

 _~Flashback~_

 _A ten years old boy was sitting on the ground, staring at the clear water of the silently flowing stream. Spacing out, he kept throwing stones in water. Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice footsteps that approached him._

 _"Are you a fairy?" A raven haired little girl with pigtails asked in wonder, while sitting down beside him on the ground._

 _Green eyed blond boy stared at her._

 _"Are you a fairy?" she asked again in excitement._

 _"She thinks I'm a fairy? She isn't calling me a monster" he thought in his mind_

 _"W-Why do you think so?" he asked in disbelief._

 _"Your eyes are so beautiful, they are like jewels. You must be a fairy because you are beyond beautiful. You can't be an ordinary human" she told him innocently as her face turned red._

 _his breath hitched._

 _"S-She thinks I'm beautiful? She isn't calling me mixed blood monster" he thought._

 _"Y-Yeah, I'm a fairy!"_

 _"It's better this way, I don't want to break her heart. She looks so happy"_

 _"R-Really?" She shouted joyfully, her eyes were twinkling._

 _"She's this happy? Her eyes are sparkling with joy" he thought inwardly._

 _"What's your name?" she asked blinking her beautiful golden eyes innocently._

 _"My name is Kuon"_

 _"Corn" she called him cutely._

 _"It's Kuon" he corrected her but she didn't get it right yet again._

 _"Never mind, Corn is fine" he thought, didn't even bother to correct her again because she called him Corn so cutely that he liked it._

 _"What are you doing here?" she asked._

 _"I ran away from my kingdom in search of peace. I'm scared of being alone. I'm scared of darkness and my kingdom's been engulfed by darkness. I want to fly higher in the sky but I can't because my father's shadow is preventing me. My wings are injured. I can't fly anymore. Father's wings are bigger and more powerful than mine. I'm such a failure and I have no companions so I just ran away from everyone, in search of myself"_

 _her eyes filled with pain._

 _"Everything will be alright some day. Don't lose hope because morning comes for sure after night"_

 _Kuon was stunned at the wise words of the little girl._

 _"Who told you that?" he asked._

 _"My father says that even just a spark of light, can erase the darkness so don't be afraid and keep hoping for the best"_

 _"She's much more mature than me" he thought being amazed._

 _"Will you be my friend?" she asked pulling out her hand before him._

 _"I don't have any friends. They leave me after a while. According to the friends that I made, I wasn't worthy of friendship so they left me for my status that's why I keep myself away from everyone" he said as pain reflected in his eyes.  
_

 _"But I won't leave you ever. You'll always be with me in my prayers. Whether you are with me or not, I'll always remember you. Please don't be so sad" she smiled at him as she took his hand and shook it with hers._

 _"Friends forever!" she declared happily._

 _Kuon just stared at her._

 _"Do you really mean it?" he asked._

 _"I really do. A beautiful fairy is my friend, Yaay! I knew that fairies exist indeed" she was laughing happily, causing him to laugh with her._

 _"She's so innocent" he thought smiling to himself._

 _"But you didn't tell me your name" he said._

 _"Kyoko" she replied while blushing._

~ _End of Flashback~_

XXX

 _"K-Kyoko is that girl? Why didn't I realize it before? How can I even forget so easily? Why didn't I recognize her sooner? That's why her eyes attracted me so much. She was the only one who came to me and befriended me unconditionally. Fate plays its game in a weird manner. I've found my lost treasure again" Ren thought, being extremely happy as well as dumbfounded at the revelation._

"R-Ren, Ren, What's the matter? Talk to me!" Kyoko called out panicking, while shaking his frozen up body.

She jerked badly when Ren sat up and hugged her, burying his face in her neck.

"W-What happened? D-Did I say something wrong?" she asked, rubbing his back awkwardly.

"No" he whispered.

"T-Then what happened?" she asked confusingly.

"Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for giving me hope, Thank you for accepting me" he repeated unconsciously, making her even more confused.

 _"What's happened to him? He's acting strange again"_

"I-It's OK, you don't have to thank me" she didn't know what to say.

 _"Now that I've found you again, I won't let you go ever. Just a little bit longer Kyoko, then I'll reveal myself to you"_

Lying down on bed, he pulled her with him.

"I just want to hold you. I won't do anything else, I promise" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kyoko didn't protest. Soon enough, they were sleeping soundly.

XXX

Mimori pulled out her laptop and after logging in, she checked her email that was sent by her father with an attached file.

She checked the attached file and was stunned after reading the details about her "competitor"

 _"Father must have spent tons of money and lot of effort to dig out such confidential information, but he always does his best"_

 **"Mogami Kyoko, 18 years old, High School Graduate, Parents: Unknown, Birth place: Unknown, Previous Hometown: Kyoto, Adopted by Mogami Kyouske"**

 _"Umm, interesting, very interesting, I wonder if Kyoko knows all about being an adopted child. I can use this information for my benefit. I'll just have to wait for the right time with patience to have my way. Defend yourself from me if you can Kyoko! You don't even know what have I planned for your humiliation" she thought tapping her chin._

XXX

 **Next Chapter-Precap Made For Each Other-A Pleasant Encounter-Chapter-16**

"Please Sir, don't cry. I can't take it whenever anyone cries like that" Kyoko said as she offered him tissue to wipe his tears away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad. I just miss my son so much. I haven't seen his face for seven years" the blond old man told her as he wiped his face.

"Oh, where's your son?" she asked sadly.

"He's no more with me, he's far away from my approach" he told her, suppressing his overly flooding emotions.

"Oh, I'm sorry…!"

 _"He's so sad. I wish I could make him smile."_

"Please wait here and don't leave, I'll just come back in a minute" she told him as she disappeared from his table.

She came back, holding a packet and bouquet of white roses in her hands.

"These are my father's favorite chocolates. I made them myself as a present for his birthday. I know it's not enough but please accept it. Consider it as if your own son gave it to you because for me, it's like as if I'm giving it to my own father" she smiled at him while offering him everything she had.

"My father likes white roses, I hope you like it too" she smiled at him.

She handed him a card.

"It's handmade by me, especially for my father. I hope you like it"

"Why are you doing this much for me? I can't accept it. It's for your own father. You don't even know me. What are you going to give him for his birthday?" he asked being dumbfounded and deeply touched by her generosity.

"All fathers are same Sir. There's no discrimination. It's true that you aren't my real father but you are still a father of someone else. I can make everything later for my father. It's no problem. I'll be really happy if you accept it."

He was staring at her with open mouth.

"What can I give you in return?" he asked being extremely touched, his eyes watered as he accepted her presents.

"Your prayers, your blessings and most importantly your smile Sir, have a good day! Please excuse me, I have to attend other customers" Kyoko left Kuu in deep surprise, who was staring at her direction affectionately.

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite.

Till next time.

Take Care, Be Blessed! See you soon.

 **A/N:** Thank you everyone for your support. I hope you like the chapter. Please keep on reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. Flashback of Kuon about Kyoko isn't complete. Whole story of their past together and Kuon's past will be revealed bit by bit as the story progresses further.

I didn't know which name I should use for Kuon's past girlfriend. I just randomly picked Sara Williams as Sara had been used as Kuon's girlfriend in many stories. I hope it doesn't offend anyone. Kuu is about to make an appearance hehe :D Keep reading to know what happens next.


	16. A Pleasant Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story that doesn't follow the exact plot of original skip beat series

English isn't my first language so please be nice and ignore the mistakes.

 **A/N:** Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. I am forever grateful. Your encouragement forces me to try my best and write more so thanks a bunch. I hope you like the chapter. Please let me know what you think about it.

 **Made For Each Other-A Pleasant Encounter  
**

 **Chapter-16**

 _"Oh God, he forgot his project file at home. He didn't even take the Bento box with him. He loves to skip meals. What am I going to do with this man? I should call him" Kyoko thought as she dialed his number._

 ** _"The number you are trying to call is currently switched off. Please try again later"_**

 _"Geez, this man!" Kyoko hissed in her mind. "_ Well, _I guess I have no choice but to go there myself. I'm getting late for work too so I should hurry up"_

She grabbed her stuff and left the apartment. She took the train to reach at her destination. After few minutes of walking, she arrived at the building of Tsuruga Corp. Walking in, she went straight to the reception.

She was wearing, simple but elegant formal dress.

"Good morning, can I speak to Tsuruga-san?" she asked softly

The receptionist looked up at her

"Do you have any appointment? May I know who you are?" the receptionist inquired.

"No, I don't have any appointment, My name is Tusru- Mogami Kyoko, I'm one of his close friends. Can I meet him please? It's urgent" she asked politely.

The receptionist did Kyoko's post mortem from head to toe with a look of hate in her eyes.

She let out an annoying laugh.

"Don't play jokes with me. Someone like you can never be one of his friends. You need an advanced appointment to meet 'your friend' because that's the protocol here" she gave Kyoko a deadly glare.

"Please… let me …."

"I said go, without an appointment you can't meet him. If you didn't leave this instant, I'd call the guards to throw you out of the building" she said pressing her lips firmly.

"But- "

"I said OUT! Or should I call the security?" the receptionist said angrily"

"What the hell is going on here?" A dangerous voice shouted from behind.

Receptionist's legs started shivering in horror when she looked at the source of voice.

"T-Tsuruga-san!"

"Is that a way to speak to any one? Don't you have any manners?" fire waves were coming out of his eyes.

"S-Sorry S-Sir" she started trembling.

"How dare you speak to her like that?" he roared.

"S-Sir, she said she's is your friend. How can someone so cheap be your friend? She must be a fraud. She doesn't even have an appointment. She wanted to…"

"SHUT UP!" Ren glared at her and his dangerously cold voice shut her mouth up.

"Get out of my office this instant. I don't need someone so unprofessional in my office. You are fired! Don't you dare come back even near the building ever again. I'll see to it that you never get any job in any other company" he commanded.

She started trembling even more.

"I-I-I am sorry Sir, extremely sorry, it won't happen again. I'll never misbehave with anyone. Please don't fire me" she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Kyoko was looking at the scene in front of her with wide eyes.

"That's enough, please don't be so harsh on her. It's OK..." Kyoko said but Ren didn't listen to her. He lifted his hand up in Kyoko's direction to stop her in mid way of speaking.

"I don't need your apology. Get up and Out! Guards! Ren called out loudly.

In an instant two guards were at his service.

"Take that woman out of my sight and make sure she doesn't try to enter the building ever again"

"She doesn't need any appointment because she's my wife! Now get out, take her away! He ordered the guards.

Receptionist gasped at the revelation. Her hand went to cover her mouth in shock.

"I-I-I didn't know that S-Sir, I just recently joined so I wasn't familiar with the fact, I'm sorry Ma'am" she turned her attention to Kyoko and apologized with a bow.

Kyoko was in deep shock to even react. She was just staring at Ren and then back to the receptionist.

"OUT!"Ren roared for the last time and his wish was granted. Guards grabbed her and dragged her away and out of the building forcibly.

Once she was gone, Ren walked towards Kyoko and greeted her with a warm smile.

"What a pleasant surprise! What made you come here and visit your husband my dear wife?" he asked smiling as he took her hand and guided her towards his office.

Kyoko was even more shocked. Just a moment ago, his face was all red with anger and now he was grinning idiotically.

XXX

Once they were in his office, Kyoko spoke politely.

"I just came here to give you this" she said as she handed him his project file and Bento box.

"Ah, thanks, I must have forgotten it at home. I have a meeting in an hour. You really saved me. You could have just called me. I could come myself to take it. You didn't have to trouble yourself" he said politely.

"You phone was switched off so I came myself. I hope I didn't interrupt your work"

"No, not at all, meeting's late so I am free for an hour. I was just checking some random files. I can do that later, no big deal and my phone's battery is dead. I'll recharge it. I'm so sorry!" He gave her his genuine smile.

She smiled back at him.

"OK Ren I must go now, I have my work shift at the restaurant. I'm getting late. See you in the evening"

Ren's mouth dropped open.

"Since when did you start working and why? You don't have to work Kyoko"

"I've been working at the restaurant as a waitress since last year. I was just on leave"

Ren stared at her with disbelief.

"But Kyoko you don't have to work now. Isn't the money that I'm giving enough for you? Just say what do you need and it will be yours before you know it" he said holding her hand and squeezing it.

His gentleness made her smile.

"That's very kind of you Ren, I really appreciate it. I use the money that you give me to buy groceries and other useful household stuff for us. Just because my husband is a Billionaire, doesn't mean I don't have to work. I don't like to rely on someone else's shoulders."

"But Kyoko I'm pretty rich, I can provide you anything then why…?"

"Being rich doesn't mean how much money you can give, it means how much happiness you can bring in others life. You have given me more than enough. You filled my heart with happiness so yes you are indeed a wealthiest person. You provided me everything I needed"

Ren's mouth kept on opening and closing. Her words filled his heart with warmth.

 _"You really are a strange one Kyoko, I won't be able to understand you ever"_

"Well, can I leave now? Because I'm getting super later, after my shift, I need to prepare for my college entrance exam"

"College entrance exam? When? When did you apply?" he asked surprisingly.

"It's next week, and I didn't apply, Moko-san did. She did the same at the time of high school admission. She applied on my behalf, took father's signature and submitted the form and then declared to me that I had an entrance exam to clear" she told him while giggling.

"Your friend cares for you a lot. I'm really touched. You are so lucky. I feel so jealous" he made funny faces, causing her to laugh cutely.

"Who signed your form as a guardian?" he asked.

"Father of course, Moko-san must have managed to take father's signatures yet again" she replied.

"But you are married now so how can he...?" he asked trailing off.

"Just because I am married doesn't mean my father has no right on me anymore. He still can take any decision about my life." she said softly.

"Oh, No, I didn't mean it in that way, I was just surprised. I'm sorry!" he apologized at once.

"Don't be, It's OK" she said looking at him.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go. Have a nice day! Don't forget to eat your Bento. It better be finished" She smiled at him as she stood up to leave but Ren caught her wrist as he walked towards her.

"W-What?" she asked.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek. She blushed furiously.

"Thank you for being so considerate about me. It really means a lot. See you soon in the evening, Be careful on your way! Have a nice day at work" he whispered to her softly, turning her deep crimson.

XXX

A blond middle aged old man wearing a cap, took the seat near the window and began to look at the menu. It was a traditional Japanese restaurant. He looked around and a sad expression crossed his face when he saw people sitting with their families and having breakfast happily.

It reminded him of his own family. Emotions started to show on his face and he tried his best to keep himself in control by turning his attention back to menu.

A petite waitress came by his table and spoke politely.

"Your order Sir?"

He gazed up at the girl having raven hair and golden eyes, who was in waitress outfit with "Mogami Kyoko" tag on it, after looking at the menu for a second he ordered.

"Bring everything that's in the menu"

Kyoko was jaw dropped but she did as she was told.

 _"He wants to eat everything all by himself? He's the only one to eat. How will he manage to finish everything? Is it his stomach or a blackhole? He must be really hungry"_

After a while, his order arrived and without even thinking twice, the old man started filling his mouth with food.

While eating, he was looking around, at the nearby table, he saw a man patting his son's head lovingly and encouraging him to eat.

A smile crossed his face but at the same time his eyes became sad.

"If only I could see you Kuon! I miss you a lot son" he muttered as tears leaked from his eyes but he immediately brushed his tears away.

Even though he was so glutton, he lost his appetite at the sad memory of his son. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to swallow another bite. Tears just kept making there way down his face.

Kyoko rushed to his table to know if he had any problem.

When she reached at his table, she saw that he was crying. His face was all red.

"Excuse me Sir, Are you alright? Why are you crying? Is everything alright?" she asked softly.

Despite of controlling himself so badly he couldn't help but give in to his tears. He looked up at her with tearful eyes.

"S-Sir? Is there any problem? Is the food not up to your taste? Are you sick?" She asked panicking.

He wiped his eyes but more tears came down.

XXX

"Please Sir, don't cry. I can't take it whenever anyone cries like that" Kyoko said as she offered him tissue to wipe his tears away.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad. I just miss my son so much. I haven't seen his face for seven years" the blond old man told her as he wiped his face.

"Oh, where's your son?" she asked sadly.

"He's no more with me, he's far away from my approach" he told her, suppressing his overly flooding emotions.

"Oh, I'm sorry…!"

 _"He's so sad. I wish I could make him smile."_

"Please wait here and don't leave, I'll just come back in a minute" she told him as she disappeared from his table.

She came back, holding a packet and bouquet of white roses in her hands.

"These are my father's favorite chocolates. I made them myself as a present for his birthday. I know it's not enough but please accept it. Consider it as if your own son gave it to you because for me, it's like as if I'm giving it to my own father" she smiled at him while offering him everything she had.

"My father likes white roses, I hope you like it too" she smiled at him.

She handed him a card.

"It's handmade by me, especially for my father. I hope you like it"

"Why are you doing this much for me? I can't accept it. It's for your own father. You don't even know me. What are you going to give him for his birthday?" he asked being dumbfounded and deeply touched by her generosity.

"All fathers are same Sir. There's no discrimination. It's true that you aren't my real father but you are still a father of someone else. I can make everything for my father later. It's no problem. I'll be really happy if you accept it. My father's birthday is tomorrow so I have time to arrange everything again. I wanted to give him his presents today because he doesn't have much time because of his busy work schedule. Please accept it."

He was staring at her with open mouth.

"What can I give you in return?" he asked being extremely touched, his eyes watered as he accepted her presents.

"Your prayers, your blessings and most importantly your smile Sir, have a good day! Please excuse me, I have to attend other customers" Kyoko left Kuu in deep surprise, who was staring at her direction affectionately

 _"Mogami Kyoko, that was the name tagged on her outfit right? I wish I could have a daughter like her. Be Blessed my dear!" he couldn't stop smiling as he opened the card._

There was a sketch of a man holding hand of a little girl in pigtails.

The words that were written in the middle filled his heart with warmth.

"Whenever I couldn't walk, you held my hand and walked alongside me"

"Whenever I cried, you picked me up in your arms and wiped away my tears"

"Whenever I got frightened and couldn't sleep, you stayed up all night by my side"

"You are my sunshine, You are light in the darkness, that guided me on my way of life"

"You are my Shinning Star"

"Thanks for being such a beloved Father to me"

"May you live a long life, full of happiness"

"You are The Best Father In The Whole Universe"

"Love you More than anything"

"Thank you Dad!"

XXX

"Yashiro, I need you to do something for me" Ren said with a serious look on his face.

"You don't want me to murder someone now do you?" Yashiro joked.

 _"I want to murder her with my own bare hands but I have to be patient"_

"Oh No, not murder. I just want you to hire someone trustworthy, who can update me with all the details of someone, without catching anyone's attention. And I want you to dig out mobile recording data of a particular person" he said without showing any expression.

"W-What?" Yashiro was jaw dropped.

"How's this possible Ren? Digging out someone's mobile recording data is so confidential, It's not easy. How can I do this? Hiring a spy is possible but the other thing is..." Yashiro was at loss of words.

"Everything is possible, take help from Boss, everything is just a piece of cake for him. I want all the details within 24 hours. You have today only so hurry up! You will be awarded by increase of salary as per your desire."

"But what happened? Who's the person?" he asked confusingly.

"Nanokura Mimori"

"And one thing more, call her right now and inform her that I want her in my office at sharp 9 tomorrow morning. If she rejected to come, or even dared to be late, she would pay for the consequences, now go and do as I say!" he declared.

Yashiro was stunned but he nodded and left without questioning him any further.

 _ **"It's time for you to pay for your deeds! Your mobile phone automatic call recording will tell me about what kind of modest character you posses Nanokura-san. I can cross any limits when it comes to my family. You don't even know what have you gotten yourself into by deceiving me like that"**_

XXX

"You are in a good mood Kuu, Nice to see you here after a long time. How have you been?" Lory asked smiling as he leaned against his chair.

"I'm in a good mood indeed Boss, because something very pleasant and unexpected happened today. I came here in a hope to see my son but I think I got another son today. I was so sad when I came here at first but now I am extremely glad that I decided to visit" Kuu was grinning stupidly.

"What? I think something really good happened to make you happy like this" Lory smiled again.

"Yeah, something like that Boss, anyway, how's my son doing? Is he alright?" Kuu asked impatiently.

Lory's face color dimmed. A sad expression crossed his face.

"W-What's with that look Boss? Is my son Alright? Did something happen to him?" he asked panicking.

"No, Kuu, he's perfectly fine, the thing is..." Lory hesitated.

"W-What? Don't create anymore suspense, just speak up already!" Kuu was becoming anxious.

"Kuu, the thing is..." he sighed deeply.

"W-What? Damn it Speak up!" Kuu nearly shouted.

 _"Sorry Ren" Lory apologized to Ren in his mind as he spoke up._

"Ren got married" he announced as the room fell into deep silence.

XXX

 **Next Chapter Precap- Made For Each Other- Discovery - Chapter 17**

Ren walked towards Kyoko, with a serious look on his face. She was caught off guard by the look he was giving her.

She took few steps backwards as he moved towards her, until her back hit the wall.

She was trapped by his hands blocking her escape.

"R-Ren, W-What's the matter? A-Are you alright?" he didn't say anything but his face leaned closer to hers.

"R-Ren?" she called out as she shivered.

"Kyoko, something is gone missing, it's been stolen. Give it back to me" he demanded in a whisper.

"W-What? I'm not a thief R-Ren, why would I steal something?" she asked startling.

"You are, You are very dangerous thief. You stole away something so important. I can't live without it." He told her as his face moved closer to hers, she was dangerously aware of his closeness. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Their lips were just an inch apart.

She gulped.

"I didn't steal anything" she muttered as she became upset.

When Ren had enough of teasing her, he took her hand and placed it on his heart.

"You broke all the doors of my heart and walked in, took my heart and ran away. You are so daring! I command you to give it back to me" he grinned at her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips, while whispering in her ear, turning her beet red.

"H-How? W-What? R-Ren…" she was tongue tied. Her face was all red.

"You don't even know me that much. It's been a month only since we got married then how can you…?"

"May be Ren doesn't know much about you but your childhood friend does" he smiled blissfully at her.

Kyoko got confused.

"W-Who?"

"Your Corn" his smile grew bigger than before.

"Nice to Meet you again, my best friend!"

Her eyes became larger.

 _"Corn, my fairy prince? Ren is Corn?"_

XXX

Please/Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Till next time

Take Care, see you soon and Be Blessed!


	17. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

 **Made For Each Other- Discovery**

 **Chapter-17**

"W-What? W-What did you just say Lory?" Kuu's face was pale.

Lory sighed.

"I said Ren got married" he answered running his hands through his hair.

Kuu turned into a statue with shock.

 _"He got married but he didn't tell his own father? Is he angry with me that much? How unfortunate father I am. My own son hates me, that's why he didn't share the most important event of his life with me. How am I going to tell Julie about it…?" Kuu broke into tears. He felt heart broken.  
_

"Kuu, please don't cry" Lory consoled him by patting his hand but the news was the biggest shock for him. He couldn't hold back his tears.

"Kuu, Please!" Lory said panicking. He himself was feeling sad and guilty.

"Who's the girl he married?" Kuu asked in a heavy voice.

"Kyouske's daughter, Mogami Kyoko"

"What?" Kuu was jaw dropped.

XXX

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Kuon, that girl isn't good for you. She isn't what you think she is" Julie said._

 _"But I love her Mom, I love her so much" 14 years old Kuon spoke to his mother._

 _"It isn't love, It is called blindness. You have gone mad Kuon, you don't understand what you are doing. She's trapped you. She only wants your money, she's playing with you. I've seen her coming out of a love hotel with another man."_

 _"Oh, did you have enough time to spy on her Mom? You didn't have time to spend with your own son because of your busy modeling schedule then how come you saw her somewhere you could never be?" Kuon argued._

 _Hatred that his words contained perished Julie's heart._

 _"K-Koun…!"_

 _"Are you trying to take away from me, the only person I love so dearly so that you can boss me around?" he questioned._

 _"K-Kuon, it's not what you think. You are my son and I love you so much. How can you say that? That girl is older than you. she is betraying you behind your back. she doesn't suit you. Why don't you understand? Just wake up before it's too late my son"_

 _"Don't point a finger on her Mom, If you really loved me so much then why did you leave me in care of maids and Nannies? I was your son, it was your responsibility to take care of me. If you couldn't look after me then why did you give me life in the first place? I wish I had a choice to change my parents"_

 _"K-Kuon..." tears ran down Julie's face. Her lips were trembling. She started sobbing.._

 _"Why are you crying now Mom? Whenever I cried for your attention, you were never there. People bully me because of your status. They love to hit me and torture me just because I'm a big shot. Just because I'm a Hizuri, they torment me. All because of just being a damn Hizuri! I don't have my own identity, if Hizuri name is taken away from me. I feel suffocated. People only recognize me by Dad's name. Who am I without his name? Nobody! Useless mixed blood monster! I wish I could go back and change everything, I regret being born here but I can't do anything. If you ever loved me like you said then don't try to interfere in my love life, let me have some happiness which you could never give me" with that Kuon left to meet Sara, the girl he loved, leaving his devastated mother behind"_

 _~End of Flashback~_

XXX

"…en…"

"R-Ren…?" Ren came out of his thoughts at Kyoko's voice.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

"It's nothing Kyoko"

They were sitting across each other in the Living room and having dinner together.

"R-Ren, you are lying. Your sad eyes are not matching with your answer"

He looked away, as if trying to hide himself from her.

"You can tell me whatever is bothering you. It's not good to lock your pain inside"

Ren masked his face expression and gave her gentlemanly smile. "I'm fine really" he lied.

 _"Something's wrong indeed" she thought when she saw his fake smile._

"Ren, if you trust me enough then tell me what's wrong? You'll feel better" she spoke softly

He let out a shaky sigh.

 _"She deserves to know about me, but I'm scared of revealing my past to her. She'll definitely hate after knowing about Sara. But I have no other choice. May be I can start telling her about her fairy prince, about how I feel."_

"R-Ren?" he didn't say anything.

Kyoko got frightened when she saw the dark look in Ren's eyes. She unconsciously got up from her seat when she saw him leaving his place and coming towards her.

"R-Ren?" She called out.

Ren walked towards Kyoko, with a serious look on his face. She was caught off guard by the look he was giving her.

She took few steps backwards as he moved towards her, until her back hit the wall.

She was trapped by his hands on both sides, blocking her escape.

"R-Ren, W-What's the matter? A-Are you alright? D-Did I do something wrong?" he didn't say anything but his face leaned closer to hers.

"R-Ren?" she called out as she shivered.

"Kyoko, something is gone missing, it's been stolen. Give it back to me" he demanded in a whisper.

She gasped.

"W-What? I'm not a thief R-Ren, Why would I steal anything?" she asked startling.

"You are, You are a very dangerous thief. You stole away something so important. I can't live without it." He told her as his face moved closer to hers, she was dangerously aware of his closeness. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Their lips were just an inch apart.

She gulped.

"I didn't steal anything" she muttered as she became upset.

When Ren had enough of teasing her, he took her hand and placed it on his heart.

"You broke all the thick walls that I had constructed around my heart, walked in, took my heart and ran away. You are so daring! I command you to give it back to me" he grinned at her as he gave her a quick peck on the lips, while whispering in her ear, turning her beet red.

"H-How? W-What? R-Ren…" she was tongue tied. Her face was all red.

"You don't even know me that much. It's been a month only since we got married then how can you…?"

"May be Ren doesn't know much about you but your childhood friend does" he smiled blissfully at her.

Kyoko got confused.

"W-Who?"

"Your Corn" his smile grew bigger than before.

"Nice to Meet you again, my best friend!"

Her eyes became larger.

 _"Corn, my fairy prince? Ren is Corn?"_

 _"_ _Y-You are Corn?" she asked with tears in her eyes._

He nodded.

 _"Here it goes, either acceptance or complete rejection, new hope or complete destruction, I have to face it. I can't run away forever. She has a beautiful heart. May be she can forgive me. I hope so"_

"B-But your eyes are brown, his eyes were green. He had blond hair and you… and besides, he was a fairy and you are a human, how can you be…..?"

"I'm wearing Contact Lenses. I've dyed my hair and I'm a human unfortunately. I didn't tell you the truth because I didn't want to break your heart. You were so happy, knowing that I was a fairy. I'm sorry. Are you disappointed?" he asked, holding his breath as he hung his head lower, while waiting for her to speak.

 _"R-Ren is my Corn? He's my fairy prince? My Corn is fit and fine. He came back to me. I've found him again"_

"K-Kyoko...? Please talk to me, Say something, Don't be mad at me, I…." Ren got scared when she froze in place but all of his worries washed away when Kyoko hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

Completely taken aback, he couldn't react for a while then he returned her hug.

"I'm so happy that you are OK. I always wanted to meet you again Corn and I always remembered you" she whispered, hugging him closer.

Ren pulled away a little and asked.

"You aren't angry at me? You aren't disappointed that I'm not a fairy prince?" he asked, being surprised by her reaction. He expected her to be angry but she did the opposite.

She shook her head.

"Didn't I say that I'd always be your best friend? Best friends never get angry with each other. All I ever wanted was your welfare so I'm happy, just knowing that you are OK. I've got you back so nothing else matters anymore" She hugged him again.

This time Ren hugged her back without caring about anything else.

He picked her up in bridal style and walked towards the couch.

He sat on the couch, while Kyoko was in his lap.

"You really aren't angry?" he asked to be assured.

"No" she whispered softly.

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you"

"No, thank you for giving me my Corn back, but what happened to you? What made you to change that much?" she asked looking up at him sadly.

He sighed again.

"About that Kyoko..., I'm not a good person, I… I am a monster…. the person who let your anger out on you the other day was the real me… I…. I have committed unforgivable sins. I've a dark past "

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it a little.

"Would you like to tell me about it? I want to meet the real you. Would you please introduce me to your real self?"

Ren looked at her with shock.

"You won't ever forgive me, you'd run away from me If I unlocked the real me" he trembled.

"It won't happen. If the whole world turned against you, I won't turn my back on you. I'll be by your side. If you ever left me, you would find me still there waiting for you" she smiled at him.

Ren's eyes pricked with tears. He hugged her again.

"Do you really mean it?" he asked.

"I do, I promise, I won't leave" she said caressing his cheek.

"Promise me you won't leave or react harshly till you hear everything?" he said.

"I promise"

He took a deep breath before unlocking the beast that was imprisoned deep inside him for ages.

My name isn't Ren, Tsuruga Ren is just a fake persona that I created to hide my real self 7 years ago.

"My real name is…. Kuon Hizuri. I am a half Japanese and Half Russian. My Birth place is America. I got brutally bullied because of my mixed blood heritage"

 _"Oh, Kuon Hizuri? That means I mistook Kuon as Corn?"_

"I…. I…. was suffering deeply because people bullied me so badly, they called me monster. I was scared, no one was with me, everybody just hated me because I didn't fit in their world. I was the son of the richest man but I couldn't buy peace and comfort for me. My parents were busy in their work and worries. I was left alone with maids then someone came into my life…." He swallowed and looked at Kyoko for any hateful expression" but she was just listening while holding his hand.

"I-I fell in love with that... girl" he couldn't speak anymore. He looked at Kyoko again and his voice died.

A shocking expression crossed her face and then it was all normal.

"Go on…!" She encouraged when he didn't say anything for a long time.

"S-Sara W-Williams, that was her name. I fell madly in love with her… I couldn't see anything else. Whenever I looked at her face, my heart melted and I lost myself but it was all a deception. She was cheating on me behind my back with five other guys. She betrayed me and toyed with me for her pleasure because I was rich, I could give her money, that's why she tricked me by saying that she loved me. I was blind. I couldn't see through her mask. Her face was beautiful but she was the ugliest woman in the world. Her heart was black. My mother tried to warn me about her but I misbehaved with her. I hurt my mother. I disappointed my father. I couldn't be the proud son they wanted me to be. I'm such a failure and…..after that…., I lost my best friend…. I don't deserve you… I know you'll hate me. I…." he sniffed.

He didn't realize that he was crying the whole time.

But the words that came out from Kyoko's mouth, the way she reacted shocked Ren to the core of his soul. He was frozen to say anything. He could only stare at her with wide eyes while sinking in the words that she said.

Kyoko kissed his forehead and then both of his eyes.

"How can I hate you when you loved someone so dearly? A person whose heart is filled with love can never be a bad person"

"K-Kyoko…. You don't understand, I hurt my parents, they hate me now….. I…."

She shook her head.

"Parents can never hate their children Ren, you are mistaken. I'm sure they have forgiven you. Parents have a big heart" she smiled at him as her hand moved up to cup his cheek.

"No…my sins are unforgivable they'll never forgive me. I broke their heart so my heart was broken in return as punishment" he hung his head as he let tears to fall down.

Kyoko slipped from his lap and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

 _"Oh, God! He must be suffering for so long. I can't even imagine the pain that he's been through"_

"You are again mistaken Ren, parents can never think badly about their children. Children get and forget whereas Parents give and forgive.

"But…." Ren gazed at her.

"That's enough Ren, don't punish Kuon anymore. Let him out. Let him free please"

His eyes widened.

"No…it's better if he remains imprisoned. He's a monster. He loves to kill and torture people. He is dangerously manipulative. Did you forget how I treated you that night? It was my real self. It was that damn bastard Kuon….! He's a killer, you don't know…..!" Ren said, clenching his jaw.

Kyoko's heart pained at the memory but she brushed off all of her thoughts and concentrated on the conversation only.

"Your love was pure Ren, you did nothing wrong. It was her fault that she used you and failed to see the depth of your love. She was unfortunate. When love exceeds its limits, it becomes worship but if love gets mixed up with betrayal, it becomes madness. You became mad because she betrayed you, it wasn't your fault. None of that happened was Kuon's fault"

Ren was stunned.

Kyoko cupped his face in both of her hands gently then spoke.

"Release Kuon from the prison Ren, Let him breath freely. Don't be afraid to be yourself. Kuon isn't a bad person. He is miserable and desperate, he is deeply wounded. Don't be so cruel to him, he is suffocating. He doesn't deserve punishment. He deserves love. Please…!"

Ren was dumbfounded.

"W-What? K-Kyoko you don't know anything about Kuon's past mistakes…. I… he…." He stuttered.

"I don't have to know anything else. I have known more than enough to recognize the real you. All I know is that Kuon is a kind man. It's your past Ren. I don't need to know anything else. I've got my Corn back, that's enough for me. You'll never find me asking you about you past. It's something that belongs to you only."

"K-Kyoko but… he is a killer… he deserves to be punished. It's not safe if Kuon comes out, especially not for you. I'm already ashamed of my previous brutal treatment..." he was again cut off by her.

She looked deeply into his eyes, still cupping his face.

"Have you ever noticed a parrot in the cage?" she asked.

He nodded.

"No matter how hard you try to feed a lonely parrot with affection, it bites you, ignoring your affection. Because A cage still remains a cage, even if it's made of gold, it can't give you happiness of freedom. Sometimes caging or punishing someone without any reason makes him the real culprit, you did injustice with Kuon, you caged him when he was innocent. He was miserable, devastated, lonely, helpless and betrayed. His desperation made him restless that's why he lost himself to anger because he had lost hope. He had no friends. He was wounded from inside. He needed healing but Ren punished him. The real culprit here is Ren not Kuon, Ren killed Kuon's remaining hope and turned him into a beast, that's why I'm asking you to let him free. Let him be happy. Everyone deserves freedom of expression. Let him express himself freely. Don't cage him anymore please."

Something inside Kuon's heart melted. He could feel the warmth that was embracing him bit by bit.

 ** _"S-She thinks I'm kind man? S-She thinks I'm not the culprit?" Kuon couldn't control the tears that left his eyes._**

Kyoko wiped his tears gently and kissed both of his closed eyes. Kuon melted against the gentle touch.

"Give me your pain and take all of my happiness. Be yourself and fly freely Kuon, I'll always be with you. You won't be alone ever again. We'll face all the challenges of life together"

"K-Kyoko…..? You don't have any problem with my past? You don't want to know anything about my crimes?" Ren asked, being touched to the depth of his soul.

"I'm not God Ren, I don't have the right to taunt or punish people for their deeds. I'm an ordinary sinful human being. I've committed countless sins myself, I don't even remember about, that's why I accept you just the way you are Kuon. You don't have to hide your real-self from me. I'm not afraid." she hugged him gently, her sincerity cleared all of his doubts.

"B-But I'm a wrong doer. K-Kuon is a killer. Don't you want to know what did I do in the past?"

"A single tear of regret washes away all the sins, you have cried more than you had to, that's enough to pay for your past deeds, no more tears Kuon, forgive yourself and move on Please"

"Be your own competitor, compare your past self with your present self to make your future self better. You don't need to compare yourself with anyone else. You are one of a kind. Be proud of yourself. If you ask me, you are the most perfect man anyone can ask for. I know Kuon is a wonderful man. Give him a chance and release him from the chains that Tsuruga Ren has put on him. Don't torture him anymore."

She was hugging him gently, her warm embrace was healing his soul. Her gentle words were healing his deepest wounds.

His head was on her chest. The moment she hugged him closer, all of Kuon's barriers broke down.

He cried like a baby, clinging to her. She let him, giving him, her shoulder of comfort.

She rubbed his back, stroked his hair but didn't say a word. She just let him cry for a while and kept consoling him the way she could.

"Let your guilt and pain wash away with your tears Kuon, You have suffered more than enough. There won't be any more sufferings, there won't be any more punishment, there won't be any more caging. You are free to live as yourself. Be happy and smile freely. There will be no more tears. I promise you, just you and me together forever, Welcome back my fairy prince"

Kuon couldn't control his emotions that flooded out, he pulled away from her and gripped her shoulders, being overwhelmed.

"Kyoko does that mean…?"

She smiled at him warmly as the three words left her mouth.

"I love you too Koun. Your selfless nature took my heart away" she turned pink but Kuon turned into a stone with shock.

The next moment Kyoko found herself being pushed down on the couch and Kuon was kissing her lovingly and passionately.

XXX

 **Next Chapter Precap-Made For Each Other-Healing of Broken Heart-Chapter 18**

Ren Laughed coldly.

"Don't play your tricks with me Nanokura-san, I know what kind of person you are. You can't deceive me"

"B-But Tsuruga-san, I'm not lying. Kyoko is really a cheat. She was really with him in his apartment. The photo that I showed you was real. She was doing it with him... she tried to steal my husband...!" she pretended to make an innocent face.

It caused him to laugh even more loudly.

Mimori got nervous.

"Let me make some corrections Nanokura-san, It's you who tried to steal Fuwa-san from Kyoko by playing your filthy tricks and blackmailing. She isn't a lusty b**** like you" his face turned dark.

"W-What?" her face turned pale.

"What? Did I surprise you? Don't you believe me? Do you want a proof? OK, let me give you a proof, just like the proof you gave me against my wife" he pulled out a tape from the drawer and pressed the start button.

Mimori's blood drained from her body when she heard her own voice.

"Is the voice recognizable enough?" he asked mockingly.

"T-Tsuruga-san...!" Mimori turned white from head to toe.

"Just because you slept with Fuwa-san and stole him away by blackmailing him doesn't mean my wife would do the same. You are a blackmailer, a slut and a person like you has no right to be called an actress. You are filthy. This tape is going to be viral on internet within 24 hours so that people won't get trapped in your innocence again"

Mimori panicked.

"T-Tsuruga-san, please, d-don't..."

"Oh, why not?" he gave her his fake smile.

"P-Please...!"she pleaded.

"Then stay away from my wife, If anything ever happened to her, you are doomed now get out!" Ren gave her a deadly glare.

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Till next time

See you soon, Take Care, Be Blessed!


	18. Healing of Broken Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

 **Made For Each Other-Healing of Broken Heart**

 **Chapter-18**

Kuon showered her face with soft kisses then caught her lips for another passionate kiss, pouring his heart into it. He kissed her so deeply yet so gently.

"C-Corn" she called out, placing a hand on his chest.

Kuon pulled away from her and asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, d-did I hurt you?"

Kyoko was tomato red.

"N-No, you just surprised me. You always kiss me unexpectedly" she managed to say timidly and then mumbled something as her face turned another shade of red.

"What did you just say Kyoko? I couldn't hear you clearly. Say that again." He thought he might hear her wrong.

"I said you took away my first kiss in the same way" she whispered.

"WHAT?" he let out louder than expected.

 ** _"I was her first kiss? But she was in relationship with Fuwa then how can I be her first kiss? Does that mean they never kissed before….?" Kuon's chest swelled with happiness. A big goofy smile appeared on his face._**

He looked at her with surprise.

"I was your first kiss? Does that mean you two never kissed before? You were in a relationship before so how...?" he asked, trying his best to hold back his grin but couldn't do so

Kyoko kept quiet because she was feeling so embarrassed.

"I wanted to save my first kiss until I got married" she replied softly after taking a long pause as she did her best to avoid his gaze.

Kuon's heart danced with immense happiness.

"Say Kyoko, who do you love? Either Ren or Kuon?" he asked suddenly, looking at her. Something was in his eyes that Kyoko couldn't properly understand.

"What type of question is this?" she asked confusingly as she returned his gaze. Her face couldn't be redder anymore because it was already at limit.

"Please tell me, who do you really love? Is it Ren or is it Kuon?" he asked again, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You" she whispered softly.

Kuon couldn't get it first but his eyes widened when he got her meaning.

"Can you please say that again?" He demanded, being overwhelmed as he placed his warm hand on her cheek.

"I love you, not your name. Whether you are Ren, Kuon or Corn, it doesn't matter to me. Neither for your name, nor for your status, I love you for you" she smiled shyly.

Kuon couldn't control the outburst of emotions.

Lying on top of her, careful enough not to crush her under his weight, he wrapped her in his protective arms as he nuzzled into crook of her neck.

Kyoko's body tensed when she felt his warm lips slightly touching her sensitive skin but relaxed after a while as she began to comb her fingers through his soft hair.

 _ **"You really are something else. You just keep on surprising me."**_

"You have grown up so mature. No wonder, I couldn't recognize you. You aren't a cry baby anymore" he said still burying his face in her neck.

"I do cry every now and then, but it doesn't hurt anymore because I've accepted the truth that mother has left me but I haven't lost hope. I'd meet her one day for sure"

"It hurts, isn't it? When your loved ones leave you alone to suffer in pain?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed his head on her chest, while inhaling deeply.

"It's just the law of nature Kuon, no pain no gain. Sometimes you have to fall in order to know, hurt in order to grow, lose in order to gain because life's biggest lessons are learned through pain but no matter what happens, life must go on, you should keep on smiling" she replied, closing her eyes as she ran her hand through his hair gently. Kuon was feeling so relaxed. He felt getting sleepy at her gentle touch. His heart burst into uncontrollable happiness when she called him Kuon instead of Ren.

"How can anyone smile when he's hurt Kyoko?" he whispered.

"You don't need any specific reason to smile Kuon. If life doesn't give you happiness then smile for the sake of someone else. Seek your own happiness in happiness of others. I've closely observed my father throughout my life, he was hurt and broken hearted when mother left but he never complained. He kept his tears buried deep inside of his heart and put on a smile for my sake. My happiness was his happiness, he never let me know that he was suffering but I knew it. He said he was fine but I knew he wasn't. He cried when I wasn't around"

Kuon's face saddened.

"You miss your mother a lot, don't you?" he asked, feeling her pain.

"I do miss her a lot but I'm not alone because I have father by my side. He's both a mother and a father for me" she smiled.

Kuon sighed.

"My biggest fear is being left alone, I feel so terrible whenever I think about being left all alone, it feels like …..But at the end, I don't deserve being with anyone because I'm fake…"he couldn't complete his statement. His grip around her waist tightened.

"You didn't want to be alone or hurt again that's why you shut yourself for others. You didn't want to be betrayed again that's why you never trusted anyone again but none of it was your fault. You were just guarding yourself from getting hurt any further that's why you wore mask of someone else who could protect you from pain" she said softly.

He lifted his head, enough to level himself with her so he could easily look into her eyes.

"But Kyoko, I failed, I failed in everything. I couldn't surpass my father. I couldn't be a better person, I couldn't be a better son and I failed to be a better husband. Even if as Tsuruga Ren, I'm nothing but a failure" he closed his eyes, feeling extremely ashamed of himself.

"You can never surpass your father Kuon, because he's your father. No matter how hard you try, he'll always be ahead of you. You have your own qualities and he has his own. Don't try to compete yourself with your father, you just need to compete with yourself. You are your own competitor. You are wonderful the way you are"

"Do you really think so?" he asked being stunned at the softness of her tone.

"Yeah, you are wonderful. Success and failure are just temporary Kuon, but the impact that's left on heart remains imprinted forever. You can never surpass your father but I know just a way that can make your father really proud of you"

"What is it?" he asked as curiosity engulfed him.

She tangled their left hands and then replied looking at his face.

"Instead of raising your hand to hit others, use it to wipe the tears of crying ones, instead of being arrogant about your status and money, help poor and needy, feed the hungry, helpless and abandoned people, show forgiveness because it's the only way you can surpass in all fields of life. You'll become immortal even if you die, people will always remember you. Your father will be known by your name so you won't have to try to surpass him. It'll give you true peace of heart and soul" she smiled warmly at him as she squeezed his hand slightly.

With each word that left her mouth, his eyes grew larger and larger.

He was astonished.

 ** _"Damn it, I feel like crying. What's wrong with me? I need to get a grip or else I'll do something to her that I may regret later."_**

He fearfully leaned down and connected their lips for a chaste kiss. The feel of her soft lips against his, lit his body on fire. He wanted to touch her more but he was afraid to hurt her. He didn't want to scare her away. After few seconds, he reluctantly pulled away.

 ** _"You are my savior, I owe you a lot and I'm sorry for treating you so inhumanly" he thought in his mind._**

He smiled when he saw her flushed face.

"Don't kiss me unexpectedly like that!" she pouted, causing him to chuckle as he murmured his apology.

"Well, I can kiss my Kyoko-chan whenever I want because she's now my fairy princess" he grinned at her causing her to turn all red again.

She looked at him seriously, his breath got caught in his throat.

She pinched his nose and then said

"If you ever tried to lock Kuon away again, I'll break your nose Tsuruga Ren. He isn't your slave so don't you dare take control over him ever again"

Kuon took some time to sink in the words she had just said and burst into laughter.

 ** _"She's fighting for me against Tsuruga Ren? She's my lucky charm"_**

He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"OK Boss! Your order is my command. Kuon won't be locked up again in front of you but I don't want to reveal my identity to Japan just yet." Kuon wanted to laugh his heart out. He was so overwhelmed with delight. She wasn't afraid of him. She freed him from the prison of Truruga Ren, a fake personality that had took control of him for so long. He could breathe freely now. He was free to be himself again, at least in front of her. It was enough for him for now.

Kyoko smiled. "I'm not asking you to reveal your identity in front of whole Japan, I just want you to talk to your parents, even if just on phone but please talk to them as soon as you can, no compulsion, whenever you are ready"

"K-Kyoko but my parents are…" his breath hitched with fear when she mentioned about reunion with his parents.

She caressed his cheek softly.

"Kuon, you can have anything in your life again, whenever you want, friends, money, girlfriend, wife anything but you won't be able to find your parents again once they are gone from your life. Nothing can replace the blessing of having parents in life. Time and death wait for no one Kuon, Don't be afraid and talk to your parents. They have waited long enough for you. Don't keep yourself away from them any longer"

She touched his soul with her gentleness.

Kuon placed his hand over hers and asked softly.

"Will you be by my side while talking to my parents?"

"I will" she replied honestly.

Impulsively, he rolled over and wrapped her in his arms possessively as if he was hiding her from evil eyes of the whole world, snuggling closer to her on the couch.

"Thank you" he muttered.

Even lying on the couch with her was comfortable for him. He didn't even care about getting stiff after waking up in the morning. It was a matter to worry about later. He was just happy, holding her closer in his arms. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore for Kuon. He finally felt being at peace. It was all because of her. She was his guardian angel who had healed his broken heart.

XXX

Ren woke up from his sleep. He stretched to relieve his muscles stiffness and yawned. He realized that he was lying on the couch of his living room.

 _"Where is Kyoko? How did she manage to get out of my hold?" he smiled at the memories of previous night._

 ** _"Thanks for accepting me. I'll make sure to never hurt you ever again. Your happiness is goal of my life from now on" Kuon vowed in his mind._**

Stretching his arms over his head once again Ren glanced at the wall clock which showed 7.30 A.M. He left the couch and went to his room to use the bathroom. After one and a half hour, he stepped into the Kitchen to join Kyoko. He was in his business suit, ready for work to start his day.

Kyoko was turning off the stove when Ren hugged her from behind and nuzzled her hair.

She squeaked and stiffened at the unexpected embrace.

Kyoko turned around to look at the source of distraction, only to meet with Ren's lips on hers for a quick peck.

"Good Morning" he greeted happily, enjoying her deep blush.

"G-Good M-Morning" she stuttered while Ren chuckled at her reaction.

"You are ready to leave for work already?" she asked surprisingly when she saw he was all dressed up.

"Yeah, I have to leave early because of an urgent Meeting" he answered.

"But what about breakfast?" she said.

"Sorry, I'll eat something after Meeting, I promise."

"Trying to skip meal again?" she glared at him.

"Sorry, no time please. I'll make it all up to you later" he said trying to persuade her.

"Drink this orange juice at least" she said as she handed him a glass of juice.

He accepted it and finished it in one gulp then handed it back to her "Thanks"

She gave him his Bento box. "Finish it all OK. Don't even leave one single bite" she instructed.

"Yes Boss!" he exclaimed with a chuckle, causing her to giggle.

"Now you can leave" she smiled at him.

He kissed her on forehead and made his way out of the Kitchen to leave for work.

XXX

Mimori walked into Ren's office seductively with a smirk on her face and took her seat, crossing her legs.

"You wanted to speak to me Tsuruga-san? Did you want to thank me for warning you about her in time? Let me tell you that you don't have to. I'm just glad that you got to see her real face before it was too late. She's a cheat. She loves to trap people in her innocence. I'm afraid she'll try to attract Sho-chan towards her again"

Ren's face didn't show any expression but deep inside, he was shaking with anger.

His blood boiled each moment he had turned the pages of file that contained her record information. His rage reached at peak level after he heard her phone recording. He was beyond pissed off, ready to murder her any time but he kept his cool. His professionalism was preventing him from doing something unethical. He wanted to rip her apart but he knew that he couldn't.

Ren's patience finally reached at limit. He clenched his hands to keep his voice in control.

"Please don't speak ill of my wife. She isn't like that one bit. You are lying" he stated.

"You are defending her even after getting the proof? You are something else Tsuruga-san"

Ren Laughed coldly.

"Don't play your tricks with me Nanokura-san, I know what kind of person you are. You can't deceive me"

"B-But Tsuruga-san, I'm not lying. Kyoko is really a cheat. She was really with him in his apartment. The photo that I showed you was real. She was doing it with him... she tried to steal my husband...!" she pretended to make an innocent face.

It caused him to laugh even more loudly.

Mimori got nervous.

"Let me make some corrections Nanokura-san, It's you who tried to steal Fuwa-san from Kyoko by playing your filthy tricks and blackmailing. She isn't a lusty b**** like you" his face turned dark.

"W-What?" her face turned pale.

"I know everything you did Nanokura-san. The real cheat here is you, not Kyoko. I've all of your conversation record with Fuwa-san along with your Bio data" he replied tonelessly.

Mimori gasped. "How did you….? It's impossible, you are just tricking me, you are lying"

I'm not like you Nanokura-san, I know everything about you blackmailing Fuwa-san and about how did you snatch him away from Kyoko.

Mimori's face kept on changing color. A chill of horror swept across her.

"What? Did I surprise you? Don't you believe me? Do you want a proof? OK, let me give you a proof, just like the proof you gave me against my wife" he pulled out a tape from the drawer and pressed the start button.

Mimori's blood drained from her body when she heard her own voice.

"Is the voice recognizable enough?" he asked mockingly.

"T-Tsuruga-san...!" Mimori turned white from head to toe.

"Just because you slept with Fuwa-san and stole him away by blackmailing him doesn't mean my wife would do the same. You are a blackmailer, a slut and a person like you has no right to be called an actress. You are filthy. This tape is going to be viral on internet within 24 hours so that people won't get trapped in your innocence again"

Mimori panicked.

"T-Tsuruga-san, please, d-don't..."

"Oh, why not?" he gave her his fake smile.

"P-Please...!"she pleaded.

He let out a scoffing sound.

"Then stay away from my wife, If anything ever happened to her, you are doomed now get out!" Ren gave her a deadly glare.

Mimori breathed in deeply and tried her best to compose herself.

 _"I can't lose so easily. It's now or never" her cunning mind planned for another trick._

"You've spent quite a long time to research on me Tsuruga-san but do you know anything about your own wife?"

"I don't want to hear anything from you about her Get out!"He barked but she didn't budge from her seat.

"She isn't Kyouske-san real daughter. She has no family. She's a thrown away trash which he picked up from somewhere." she announced while Ren froze in place.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!" Kuon shouted instead of Ren, pulling her heart out of her throat.

"I… I… I am not lying Tsuruga-san! You can ask her for her birth certificate to check it out yourself"

"What does it has to do with Kyoko's being a cheat? You Filthy Woman!" He spat at her.

She swallowed a lump in her throat,

"What I'm trying to say is, Kyouske-san's wife left him because of Kyoko! He preferred her over his wife"

"What the hell? How do you know about all this?" he shouted angrily.

"Just like you know everything about me, I have my own ways. Nothing is difficult to accomplish when you have plenty of money" she smirked arrogantly.

 ** _"This woman makes me sick. I want to kill her. Let me out Ren!"_**

"You are crossing your limits, that's enough!" but she didn't listen.

"Kyouske-san was against Kyoko's marriage with Sho, He didn't let her date anyone. Do you want to know why?"

Ren kept himself in control using all of his professionalism. He was losing his composure bit by bit.

"Enough!" he said gritting his teeth.

"Because Kyouske-san wanted Kyoko all to himself. They had incest…" she was speaking, lost in her jealousy but came into her senses when Ren's hand landed on her face in a sharp slap.

Her eyes widened.

Standing in front of her wasn't the man she was talking just a moment ago. He looked like a pure murderer, ready to suck her blood out of her body.

"T-Tsuruga-san…!" she realized that she had made a horrible mistake.

"Don't call my name with your filthy mouth, You Slut! Don't you dare verbal abuse my wife. You have shown me just how cheap character you are. I was showing some mercy on you because you were a woman but you don't deserve any kindness. Just looking at your face makes me want to puke, you shit woman! My wife is nothing like you. She's so pure while you're a dirt of shit! GET OUT OF HERE NANOKURA MIMORI! Don't try to show me your face again, you'll regret it otherwise. Get out or else I'll call the police or file a complaint against you for abusing my wife!" his anger reached the seventh sky.

Mimori was in pure shock, her hand was still on her cheek where he had slapped her. She could still feel the stinging sensation. She just took it as an opportunity to run for her life. Tsuruga Ren could do anything to her. He wasn't himself right now. He had already slapped her which was not like him at all. If he could forget being a professional, he could do anything.

Stumbling on her way, she practically ran out of his office.

Ren dropped his head in his hands. His eyes were burning with anger.

 ** _"How dare she insult my wife? I won't let her get away with it so easily. Time for you to pay!"_**

He called Yashiro immediately and instructed him to deliver everything he had about Nanokura Mimori in a special package to Akatoki Agency as their well wisher.

XXX

 **Next Chapter Precap: Made For Each Other- Biggest Shock-Chapter-19**

"First of all go and check, whose blood runs through your veins" Mimori hissed at Kyoko disgustingly.

"W-What? W-What are you talking about? Kyoko shuddered with shock as tears rolled down her face.

"What? You didn't know about your own identity? You aren't Kyouske-san's daughter. You are a piece of trash that he found from somewhere. You are a destroyer. His wife left him because of you. You are the reason of everyone's pain why don't you just go away and die somewhere? Why don't you let me live peacefully with Sho-chan?"

"W-What? I-It can't be, I-It can't be true, he's my father, he's my everything…." More tears escaped her eyes. Her heart was beating painfully.

"Check your birth certificate, you are a piece of shit, because of you I can't be happy with Sho-chan, because of you I lost my job, I lost my reputation, all because of you…! Why don't you just disappear and die! I hate you! Mimori let her anger out on Kyoko who was in no position to respond.

 _"I'm not father's daughter? Mother left him because of me? He lost his family and happiness because of me? I'm a destroyer? I'm a trouble maker." she kept shaking her head back and forth in denial as she fell on her knees._

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Till next time

See you soon, Take Care and Be Blessed!


	19. Biggest Shock

**Disclaimer** : I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

 **Made For Each Other-Biggest Shock**

 **Chapter-19**

 _"It has nothing to do with me if Kyoko is not Sensei's daughter. It won't change anything between me and her. I'm sure she was playing another trick on me because she's a biggest liar but even if it's true. It doesn't matter to me. I knew Sensei was a good man, but if what Nanokura said was true then I respect him even more now. He isn't good only. He is great but I won't ever invade his privacy and ask him personal questions. It's none of my business to question him about his relation with Kyoko. He's her father, biological or not, he's still her father and I'm sure Kyoko will think the same. K-Kyoko… Oh No, Does she know anything about it or not? What if that crazy woman tries to harm her too? She's a total scum and psycho. She can do anything. I'll have to warn Kyoko about Nanokura. That woman is insane. I don't want any harm for Kyoko. I've already given her a piece of my mind. Knowing President of Akatoki, I know she'll be thrown out of agency for creating a scandal behind his back" Ren smiled calmly but deep down he was feeling sad for Kyoko._

 _"I can't believe people can go that far, blinded by their jealousy. I don't know whether I should be happy or sad. I'm happy because Kyoko is a part of my life now, just because of that incident, fate brought her in my life. We are bounded in an inseparable relation just because of Nanokura's evil plot. If she hadn't done it, I would have never got Kyoko in my life but I feel sad too because she had to go through that terrible betrayal which was all a set up by that ugly woman to break them apart. Even though I don't like Fuwa, I kind of feel sorry for him too" Ren sighed heavily._

He grabbed his phone and quickly sent a text message to his beloved.

 ** _"Missing you terribly, want to just come back home and be in your arms again, work sucks! -Ren"_**

After 15 minutes, he got a reply from Kyoko.

 ** _"Running away from work? I thought you were a professional Ren, I don't miss you by the way because"_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _"I never forget about you even for a second. You are always with me -Kyoko"_**

Ren grinned idiotically after reading her reply.

He replied back.

 ** _"Awww, my wife cares so much about me. I'm so touched –Ren"_**

 ** _"Baka!" he got as a reply from Kyoko._**

He couldn't help but smile widely.

 ** _"So are you, because you are Baka's wife, so you and I make best Baka pair ever"_** he sent a quick text to Kyoko.

 ** _"Ren, you are such a bully!"_** came Kyoko's message.

Ren chuckled ** _. "Yeah, but only to you Kyoko!"_** he speed typed and sent it back in few seconds.

 ** _"Get back to work already, I have work too. Finish your lunch or else I'll snap your neck Geez! -Kyoko"_**

Ren laughed. "She can never change. I better eat my lunch or else she'll really kill me. Poor me, she's always so cruel to me, but the problem is I like her being cruel to me in such a cute way" Ren sighed a happy sigh as he sent his last text.

 ** _"OK, OK, I'll do as you say Ma'am. See you soon - Ren"_**

XXX

Kyoko put her phone on counter and sighed. "Baka Corn, he can never change, always loves to tease me" she smiled, just then Okami-san called.

"Kyoko-chan, a man at table no 4 wants to speak with you"

"Coming Okami-san" she said as she walked towards her destination, where her presence was required.

She reached at table no 4 and saw that same blond old man from earlier was smiling at her.

"What can I do for you Sir?" she asked smiling as she bowed before him.

"Your name is Mogami Kyoko, right dear? I just wanted to say thanks for the other day. You made me really happy" Kuu said as he smiled brightly.

Kyoko smiled back.

"I did nothing Sir, I did what any daughter would have done for her father. I'm happy to know that my little effort brought a smile on your face. That's enough for me"

"You are so kindhearted you know. I've never met anyone like you before" Kuu grinned.

"No Sir, world is filled with kindest people, I'm nothing in comparison. You are just flattering me. What if my own father was there in your place, crying alone? That was the only thing in my mind, watching you cry like that. I can't see my father crying. I know you aren't my father but you are still a father, I just imagined my father being in your place and my heart acted on its own. I don't even know why do I feel that way but it's just the way I am. I can't see tears in anyone's eyes. It hurts me" her face turned gloomy.

Kuu's heart burst with warmth. Tears of happiness threatened to escape.

"If you care about me like a father then please don't be so formal with me. My name is Kuu" He couldn't stop smiling the whole time.

Kyoko blushed because of his affection.

"OK, Kuu" she replied shyly.

"By the way may I know the name of luckiest man who's got such a nice girl as his daughter?" Kuu asked curiously as he prayed in heart for his guess to be proved right.

"Mogami Kyouske, he is a university professor"

Kuu froze.

 _"Mogami Kyouske? University Professor? It means that she's the one. She's my daughter in law. She's the one, my son married. Oh I'm so happy that I can die right now with no regrets. My son picked up the best girl. I want to give him a big hug"_

 _"_ Sir? Are you OK?" Kyoko's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

Kuu was so happy that he wanted to hug her right there and tell her that she was his daughter, that he was his father in law but he didn't want to surprise her or ruin everything. He couldn't reveal anything to her before talking to Kuon. He needed to see and talk to his son first. He couldn't reveal his identity because revealing his identity meant revealing Ren's hidden true-self. It could ruin everything for which Ren had worked so hard for years. He had waited for so long. He could wait just a little bit more. Now he had hope that because of this girl, he would soon be able to meet his son. He was sure of it.

"O-Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, that's all" Kuu masked his overflowing emotions.

"Alright Kuu, please call me if you need anything else, enjoy your..." She couldn't finish her statement when someone came out of nowhere and shouted at her.

"KYOKO! Who do you think you are, you scum bag?" voice contained so much force that everyone at the restaurant stopped eating and stared at the source of disturbance with wide eyes. It startled them all, including Kuu who couldn't process, what just happened in a mere second.

Kyoko spun around and her eyes met with an irritated Mimori who had so much fury in her eyes.

"W-What? W-What happened? what did I do?" Kyoko asked surprised and confused.

"Don't act innocent. It's all your damn fault that he left me. It's all your damn fault that I was kicked out of my agency. It's all your fault. Why do you exist anyway? You should die!" she barked with so much hatred in her tone.

Kuu's mouth was opening and closing with each word. He was astonished.

 _"What the hell is wrong with this woman? How can she speak to her like that? Is she crazy?"_

"W-What? W-What are you talking about? I did nothing at all" Kyoko stared at her.

"Yeah, be happy now, he's left me because he has eyes for you only. You should celebrate now. A person who has no family managed to come between me and my love. You succeeded at last. I can't believe he could love someone like you. What did he see in you anyway? You are nothing in my comparison. I'm rich, I'm a successful actress. I'm a model. I'm a star. I'm beautiful so why did he choose an abandoned person like you who doesn't even have her own family?" she yelled, pricking Kyoko's heart.

"W-What did you just say?" Kyoko was shocked.

 _"May be I heard her wrong. It can't be. May be she meant something else."_

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Kyoko shuddered.

Mimori growled exasperating.

"Yeah you heard right, you have no family. You are an orphan. The man who brought you up isn't your real father. You are some sideway stone that he picked up out of mercy in a price of losing his own family. You are a crap"

People around them started whispering suspiciously. They eyed Kyoko oddly.

Kuu's blood started to boil. He wanted to punch that girl right there but he held himself calm. He didn't want to create a scene like that girl did.

He spoke calmly, controlling his desire to tear the girl apart.

"That's enough young lady. Don't create a scene here and leave this instant"

"That's none of your business old man so buzz off! Eat your food and go home, you don't know who I am so don't mess with me" Mimori spat at Kuu and turned her attention back to Kyoko, leaving him dumbfounded.

People at the restaurant became more suspicious.

Kyoko's eyes pooled with tears.

"I-It can't be. Y-You are lying! He's my father. No, I won't accept it, never" Kyoko cried.

"Denying won't change reality Kyoko. You aren't related to him in any way" Mimori smirked.

"NO! Father can never lie to me. He never said that he wasn't my father. He can't hide it from me" Kyoko cried.

"Oh really?" Mimori laughed.

"I've been tracking you down for so long. I know things which you don't even know about yourself"

"He isn't your father as you think. First of all go and check, whose blood runs through your veins" Mimori hissed at Kyoko disgustingly.

"W-What?" Kyoko shuddered with shock as tears rolled down her face.

"What? You didn't know about your own identity? You are a piece of trash that he found from somewhere. You are a destroyer. His wife left him because of you. You are the reason of everyone's pain why don't you just go away and die somewhere? Why don't you let me live peacefully with Sho-chan?"

"W-What? I-It can't be, I-It can't be true, he's my father, he's my everything…." More tears escaped her eyes. Her heart was beating painfully.

"Check your birth certificate, you are a piece of shit, because of you, I can't be happy with Sho-chan, because of you I lost my job, I lost my reputation, all because of you…! Why don't you just disappear and die! I hate you! Mimori let her anger out on Kyoko who was in no position to respond. She stepped forward and tried to slap Kyoko but Kuu caught her hand and twisted it behind her back, making her cry in pain.

"That's Enough! Don't you dare or else you won't be able to use your hands ever again. Stop your drama, it's not your filming set. I don't raise my hand on girls but I won't hesitate hitting you to death if you dare making my daughter cry" Kuu growled with anger.

 _"She really is out of her mind. How can she do this? You wait girl, until I get my hands on you" Kuu vowed in his mind. He was really pissed off._

 _"What the hell my idiot son doing at this time? Can't he protect his wife? I can't believe this. How can she cross her limits like this? Kyoko's private life has nothing to do with her then why is she barking at public place like this in front of everyone? She has no respect so she can't give Kyoko any respect. Bloody low level people!" Kuu hissed inwardly.  
_

Taisho and Okami-san joined them right at that moment.

"What the hell is going on here? Get out lady because I'm not the one who cares about people's status. You'll be a dead meat if you try to say a word furthermore. Choice is yours either get out from here with honor or else I'll throw you away, cutting your filthy hand that you dared to raise on my employee" his glare was enough to cut her heart deeply. She shivered in horror.

"You have created quite a scene here. Pay for the disturbance triple times and out!" Taisho ordered darkly as he snatched her purse, withdrew a heavy amount of money and threw the purse back on her face.

"OUT NOW! You are banned from here. If I saw you here ever again then you know my knife is sharper than usual one and I haven't practiced chopping of meat with it for a long time"

Mimori stormed out of the restaurant, cursing under her breath.

 _"It's all that Tsuruga's doing. I know he's the one who sent everything to president. That's why he kicked me and Sho-chan out. Sho-chan broke up with me because of his doings, because of Kyoko. I won't let him live peacefully" Mimori was insanely furious._

 _XXX_

 _~Flashback~_

 _"I demand an explanation from all of you right now! Explain this! President of Akatoki yelled at his employees. He slammed the package on the table, startling everyone in the room". He was awfully furious._

 _Room temperature dropped to its lowest because of his dark tone, sending chilling sensation in everyone's body._

 _"I...I umm, President..." Mimori tried to speak but only got a glare from him. Sho kept looking down. He was horrified because the secret was out before he could manage to tell the President himself. He had no choice but to listen to him now._

 _"You were doing such kind of rubbish behind my back? If you were in that much hurry then why didn't you do it privately?. How the hell someone else came to know about it? Well, you like media attention, making scandals and negative publicity but I don't like scandalous people. I don't need such disgusting people in my office who can't be professionals. What were the managers doing? Sleeping? How did it leak out? Why didn't anyone tell me about it?" he asked angrily._

 _"P-President, I" Shoko and Sho spoke at the same time but were cut off._

 _"Shut up! I don't want to ruin the image of my agency. You all are fired. All of contracts are canceled. You no longer belong to this agency, none of you so out before I cut you into little pieces"_

 _Sho gasped. Shoko's face turned pale. Mimori's breath caught in her throat._

 _"Please President, don't do this, my career...!" he panicked._

 _"You should have thought about it before making scandal with Nanokura, I can't take risk by letting you work in my agency anymore. Go find your career somewhere else. It's over" President said._

 _Devastated, Sho made his way out of his office, followed by Shoko and Mimori._

 _"Sho-chan, wait!" Mimori called from behind as she caught up with him._

 _Sho spun around and slapped her across her face with the back of his hand. Sudden strike caused her to take few steps back in shock and surprise._

 _"It's all your doing. I'll never forgive you for this. You know what, you and I are through. You can't black mail me anymore because the secret is already out. Even though there was nothing between you and I to begin with, I have nothing to do with you anymore. You finally have what you wanted so your manipulation is over" he turned around and speedily walked away from her, ignoring her presence completely, leaving her in tears._

 _~End of Flashback~_

XXX

 _"I'm not father's daughter? Mother left him because of me? He lost his family and happiness because of me? I'm a destroyer? I'm a trouble maker." she kept shaking her head back and forth in denial as she fell on her knees._

Kuu hurried to her side and helped her get up.

"Are you alright dear?" he felt hurt when he saw her crying.

"I-I'm fine" she sniffed.

"Please don't pay any attention to whatever she said. She's out of her mind" Kuu comforted her affectionately.

 _"I promise you girl, whoever you are we'll meet again and you'll regret making my daughter cry!"_

"Kyoko-chan I think you should go home and take rest, I'll take care of everything here. Please don't be so worried. She's mad. I think she's lost her senses. Don't pay any attention to her. I'm sure she was just messing with you" Okami-san said softly. She felt really bad for younger girl.

Kyoko nodded reluctantly but Mimori's words had fallen hard on her. She went to the rest room to wash her face, grabbed her stuff and headed back home spacing out.

XXX

"Kyoko, Are you OK?" Ren asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ren, I'm just tired" she lied.

She was lying on bed, face away from him while Ren was hugging her waist from behind.

"You haven't said a word. You are awfully quiet. Did something happen?" he asked worriedly.

 _"I shouldn't trouble him with my worries. I can't tell him what happened. He will be worried"_

He turned her around so that he could see her face. Her face was red. Her eyes were bloodshed.

"K-Kyoko? What happened? Why is your face so red? Were you crying this whole time? Did I do something? Are you upset with me?" he panicked.

Kyoko buried her face in his chest on impulse. Ren was startled. His heart buzzed like alarm.

 _He must have felt the same, what I'm feeling right now. Alone, devastated, hurt. He must have felt so terrible, away from home, away from parents, trapped in his misery. I can't even imagine Corn's pain. No wonder his desperation changed him so much. He had no one at all. No one to hear him, no one to console him. No one to take care of him. All alone. An innocent boy who lost his way back home, his hope, his happiness, his childhood, his family. He didn't deserve all this but he had to suffer without any reason. His sufferings made him stronger yet cold hearted._

She sobbed in his chest.

"K-Kyoko? W-What Happened? What's wrong? Please tell me, you are worrying me" his panic increased.

Kyoko held him tightly.

"I'm sorry Corn, you must have felt so terrible being alone. I can't even imagine the pain you have been through. How can I ever erase your pain, your bitter memories from your mind?" she cried desperately.

Ren was stunned.

 _"She's crying for me? Why all of a sudden? Something's wrong. What happened to her?" he was surprised, confused, alarmed and extremely touched at the same time._

Ren hugged her tightly, rubbing her back, rocking her back and forth but her sobbing only increased.

"Shhh, it's OK, don't cry. I'm absolutely fine now because I have you with me" he wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

Kyoko hiccuped.

"Shhhh, don't cry." he kept saying gently as his heart pained at each of her sob.

 _"I guess I made her cry again, may be she's thinking about my past. She's so sensitive yet so sweet, loving and caring"_

He slowly pulled away, still holding her in his arms.

"I'm not alone anymore because I have you. I don't feel hurt anymore because you are here to make me smile, only thing that hurts me is your tears, please don't cry. " he whispered softly as he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Ren felt the luckiest man alive because she was thinking about him. Her tears were for him. She cared for him so much to shed tears for him but it hurt him. He didn't want to see her crying. He only wanted to see her happy and smiling.

Kissing her so lovingly which she responded, he wrapped her in his protective arms, held her closer to him, giving her comfort, patting her back as he soothed her crying and she relaxed in his arms.

She knew she wasn't going to get sleep all night. She was panicked.

Her mind was distracted thinking about Ren's pain and her father's pain which he had to go through all because of her.

 _"I'm sorry father for hurting you that much. I'm sorry for being such a trouble and burden on you. I'm sorry you had to lose everything because of me. You are my father and you'll always be. No one can change this reality. I'll never let you know that I know the truth. I know now why you didn't tell me about mother. I know now why she left us. It's all because of me. I don't care if you are my father or not. You and only you will always be known as my father because I am what I am today because of your sacrifices. I'm sorry for being so unknown. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain but I promise it won't happen ever again. I'll make you happy as long as I live. I love you even more now._

XXX

 **Next Chapter Precap- Made For Each Other-Sacrifice-Chapter-20**

"I'm sorry but we can't do anything else, we have to be quick. Even if she survived her heart won't work properly. We need to perform heart transplant in 12 hours. That stab was really deep. We have to make arrangements for it as soon as possible, time is short. She's lost so much blood already." Doctor said.

"Heart transplant?" Sho asked as he panicked.

"What?" Ren's eyes became round with shock.

 _"It's all because of me. That attack was meant for me but she pushed me away and got stabbed in my place. I caused her pain so I should be the one to give her life again"_

"Please doctor, I'm willing to donate my heart. Please save her at any cost" Ren begged as tears fell down his face.

Lory gasped.

"Ren... what are you...? We can get through this. Everything will be fine. I'm trying my best to find the donor" Lory felt his body getting numb with shock.

"No, take my heart and save her" Sho said, making everyone even more shocked.

"There's no need for two of you to do that" Kyouske stepped in.

He turned to Ren and gave him a letter. "Give this letter to Kyoko after my death"

Ren's eyes widened. He tried to speak but words got stuck in his throat. He was in deadly shock.

"F-Father, What are you...?" Ren couldn't speak.

"I'm leaving my daughter in your care Son, make sure she never suffers again. Take care of her. Doctor, I'll be the heart donor for my daughter. I'm her father, Mogami Kyouske. Please prepare for the surgery while I finish my one last responsibility" he announced, leaving everyone there stunned as he walked to get out of hospital to finish his last and most fundamental task.

 _"Looks like Your time has come to an end Nanokura, It's time for you to meet the angel of death, whom people forgot about long ago. It's time for you to pay for making my children suffer"_

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Till next time

See you soon! Take Care and Be Blessed.

 **A/N:** Thanks for liking the story. I didn't expect to get fans of my story. Thank you so much for appreciation. It means a lot to me. I am encouraged to write more because of your support. Please let me know what you think. You guys are amazing! I hope you like the chapter.


	20. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, Here's new chapter. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. Please read and review. Thank you so much to all who took their time to read and left a review. You guys are so amazing and supportive. Please be with me till the end and keep reading. Your encouragements really mean a lot to me. Special regards to my regular readers who appreciated my work and stayed with me with patience. Thanks you so much guys.

 **Made For Each Other-Sacrifice**

 **Chapter-20**

"Kyoko, you aren't eating anything. What's wrong? What happened to you? You've been so quiet lately" Ren asked squeezing her hand which brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him.

They were having dinner in a casual restaurant but it looked like Kyoko had lost her appetite. She didn't react like she usually did while eating her favorite food. It looked like she was forcing herself to eat. It seemed she was chewing it because she just had to because Ren was going to pay for it.

Ren was getting worried day by day. Kyoko had become so quiet. She didn't smile like she normally did. Spark of happiness in her eyes was gone. Her eyes were watery and gloomy. She looked so depressed. Ren knew that she tried her best to put on a fake smile on her face to hide her true feelings but she failed to deceive him.

When she cleared college entrance exam with perfect score, he decided to take her on a dinner date to celebrate in a hope to change her mood but it wasn't working. She looked so spaced out. He didn't know the exact reason but he knew something was definitely wrong and he needed to ask what was bothering her so much. She had drowned herself in studies as if she was trying to keep herself busy to keep her mind off of something. Ren noticed it and became concerned about her.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you eating? Are you feeling OK? Are you sick?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine Ren, I'm just not much hungry" she gave a choked reply.

"If something's bothering you, you know you can share with me"

She sighed shakily.

"I'm fine Ren really, I just miss father a lot. I haven't seen him for so long. It feels like I have been separated from him for ages. I have never spent even a single day without seeing his face. I only talk to him on phone. I desperately want to see him. I guess I have become homesick" her eyes got teary.

Ren understood reason of her deadly silence. She was missing her father that's why she looked so sad all the time.

"You really are daddy's girl, I guess" he smiled as he reach out to ruffle her hair.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked with a flame of anger in her tone.

He chuckled. "Nothing's wrong, it's cute that you are still daddy's girl when you are almost nineteen" he teased her.

"I'm not talking to you" she pouted angrily as she crossed her arms, causing him to laugh.

"I was just teasing you Kyoko. We can go and meet him right away after we finish our meal"

"Really?" her face glowed and her eyes lit up with happiness.

 _"So that was the problem of her bad mood. It's surprising how her mood changed from sad to happy one. She really loves her father more than anything. I guess I'm getting jealous of Sensei because he's her number one, Geez! I'm so stupid. There's nothing to be jealous of."_

Kyoko busied herself in finishing her meal.

Ren cleared his throat to grab her attention.

"Kyoko I wanted to say something" he uttered softly.

She gave him a nod to go on.

"Please I want you to stay away from Nanokura. She is a mad woman. She can do anything. I don't want any harm for you"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at the mention of that evil woman. Her heart twisted painful when she recalled dreadful encounter with her at the restaurant.

She closed her eyes as fresh tears pooled in her eyes. She suppressed her desire to cry and held her tears back using all of her strength.

Ren noticed change of her face expression and cursed himself silently for ruining her mood all over again.

She took deep breaths and calmed herself down.

"World doesn't resolve around her Ren, she can't harm me. I'm not afraid of her. Nothing will happen to me until my time comes. I won't die until my time on earth ends" she replied, stabbing him hardly. Her words pierced his soul.

"Kyoko please don't say that" he fought back his urge to hold her in his arms right at that moment but he didn't want to embarrass her because she wasn't a fan of displaying affection publicly.

"I'm not afraid of anything or anyone Ren, please don't worry about me. If I have enemies then I have lot of friends too who pray for me all the time. My father's prayers save me from all the harms of this cruel world. I won't die so easily and so early, especially not because of Nanokura."

His heart refused to beat. He kept feeling stabs of hurt continuously deep inside his heart. She was killing him unknowingly.

 _"What's with her? Doesn't she realize impact of her words on me? Why is she acting so serious? She's so oblivious of her own actions and sayings sometimes. This girl will give me a heart attack one day"_

Ren didn't dare to say anything else. He didn't want another painful answer from her.

They finished their meal quietly. Ren paid the bills and they stepped out of the restaurant side by side, holding hands. Ren's mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Kyoko.

 _"What's wrong with Kyoko? Something is off about her. I have got a bad feeling about it. I hope it has nothing to do with Sensei. I hope she doesn't know the truth about him not being her real father and then there's that slut Nanokura, I hope she didn't do anything to upset Kyoko like she tried to do with me"_

His mind was so preoccupied by thoughts of Kyoko that he didn't notice a man standing in the shadow, holding a knife, ready to attack him. He heard footsteps coming towards him from the other side but he didn't pay attention because he was spacing out but Kyoko saw him and her eyes widened in shock when she noticed that the man was about to attack Ren. Before he could manage to harm Ren in any way, Kyoko pushed Ren away, shielding him with her body, with her front facing the man.

"AHHH!" Kyoko screamed as she felt a sharp jab of pain near her heart and a fountain of blood pooled out.

Ren came out of his thoughts when he heard Kyoko's scream.

The attacker was so cruel that he tried to attack once more. The man struggled to kill Kyoko for good and to get the knife deeper as he twisted it, causing Kyoko to shriek in pain again. Ren's blood boiled. His eyes turned murderous. He punched the attacker so hard and managed to knock him off with one blow only. The attacker was lying on floor unconscious. Ren grabbed a hold of masked culprit and removed his mask to reveal a dark haired man.

People gathered around them. There were screams of women and shouts of men. They immediately recognized Ren because he wasn't wearing any disguise but Ren didn't pay attention to anyone. He was holding Kyoko in his arms.

Kyoko stretched her trembling hand and reached out to caress his cheek.

"I...am...so...glad...you ...are...alright...now...I...can...die...in...peace...I...love...you...Ren" her hand fell back, leaving a mark of her blooded hand imprinted on his face, a smile appeared on her face and she closed her eyes as she became lifeless in his arms.

Blood was flooding out of her wound. Ren pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against the injury to stop the flow of blood.

He hugged her tightly, screaming out his misery, begging her to wake up but she was lifeless, unable to listen and respond to him.

"K-Kyoko, K-Kyoko, please wake up, don't leave, don't close your eyes, talk to me!" he shook her back and forth, slapped her cheeks lightly in order to wake her up at any cost but it was all in vain. He let his tears fall and cried his heart out, praying in his heart for her to wake up and turn it to be an illusion.

People were looking at him with surprise. He looked so messed up. He was helplessly lost, crying insanely like a little kid.

"Someone call the ambulance!" a man screamed as he raced towards the two figures.

He tried to pull Kyoko out of Ren's tight grip but he refused to let her go and glared at the man, scaring him to death but he kept trying.

"Tsuruga-san, she needs help, please, we need to take her to the hospital before it's too late" the man reasoned.

Ren's heart throbbed painfully. His body refused to listen to his commands. His mind went off. He couldn't think.

 _"Murderer, Destroyer, Beast. You are a killer, you killed Rick, you are responsible for his death" Tina's voice haunted his brain._

 _"I caused her pain, I'm not good enough for her, I don't deserve her. She took the attack in my place. She sacrificed her life to save me"_

Panic rushed inside him and he screamed her name over and over again, startling everyone who was there.

"Kyoko, you can't leave me, I won't let you go, please talk to me, please open your eyes, I beg you" he cried desperately.

Never in a million years he felt so helpless.

He pressed her head against his chest, rocking her back and forth in his embrace, whispering her name again and again. Words failed him. He felt as if someone had took away his soul. He had no feeling other than despair. His heart was torn into billion pieces. He wanted it to be a nightmare and wake up on his bed, having her in his arms, safe and sound but it was a bitter reality.

"Tsuruga-san, we need to take her hospital this instant, she has lost so much blood. Please understand" The man shook Ren again and again but he refused to budge. His hold on Kyoko only tightened.

Ambulance came and in a flash Kyoko was sent to hospital. Ren didn't let her go so he joined the ambulance with Kyoko resting in his lap.

Her clothes were socked with blood and so were his. On arrival, Kyoko was rushed straight to the emergency ward, she had lost so much blood.

XXX

"Tsuruga-san?" the nurse addressed him to grab his attention.

"She's lost lot of blood. Please if you can then call her family" with that she left leaving him in turmoil.

He didn't know how he managed to but he called Yashiro, informing him about the incident.

He didn't even know what he was saying to him. He felt like as if he was a living corpse.

The moment Yashiro heard the terrible news, he informed everyone else along with Kyoko's father and rushed towards the hospital.

In no time, all of them were there.

The moment Kyouske saw Ren, he speedily made his way towards him.

"What happened to Kyoko?" he asked worriedly.

"F-Father..." Ren's voice cracked he couldn't say a word and burst into tears.

Kyouske immediately moved forward to hold the young boy in his arm as his knees went weak and he fell down on the floor.

"What happened Son?" he panicked, consoling the younger man by patting his back.

"S-She saved me from an attack, I-I caused her pain father, I-It's all my fault" Ren accused himself. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"What?" Kyouske's heart sank.

After a while, doctor came out.

All of them rushed towards him to know about Kyoko's condition.

"She's in delicate condition. She's lost a lot of blood. I think, the target was her heart but she's lucky that the aim was missed but despite of that, the damage is done. I think, we have to perform a heart transplant, please make arrangements for that while I'll do my best to treat her. Let's just pray that we don't have to perform heart transplant" the doctor declared the shocking news and left them in tears.

XXX

 _"Ren Tsuruga, famous businessman of Japan, was spotted outside a restaurant, holding a woman in his arms whom he was calling Kyoko, who was attacked by a stranger. Who's this mysterious woman? What's her relationship with Ren Tsuruga? Does he share special connection with her? Is she his love lady? Is Ren Tsuruga, the most desirable man of Japan finally off the market?"_ _the news was spreading like fire all over japan._

Media reporters gathered in front of the hospital, demanding answers but Lory managed to shove them off because it wasn't the time to answer them they needed to focus on Kyoko.

Lory phoned everywhere he possibly could and used all of his connection to find a heart donor but it was like luck wasn't with them but he didn't lose hope and kept trying.

When Sho heard the news of Kyoko being attacked and being in hospital, he rushed towards hospital without caring about anything else.

When he came, he demanded to see Kyoko but his wish wasn't fulfilled. Kyouske ordered him to go away but he pleaded to stay as he told him the whole story.

"I swear Kyouske-san, It's all her doing. Nanokura Mimori is the one who sent that man to attack Kyoko. I'm sure of it. She's the only one who wants Kyoko dead. She threatened me saying that if I didn't do as she said then she would hurt Kyoko. She's the one who broke I and Kyoko apart. She tricked me into marriage, blackmailed me to be with her or else Kyoko would suffer the consequences. I was forced to betray Kyoko. I didn't do it purposely, I swear to you, it's her damn doing. I'm gona kill her" Sho hissed.

"What? How can you be so sure that it's her doing?" Kyouske growled with rage.

"I know it, trust me Kyouske-san. She is beyond evil. I'm her obsession. She can do anything to push Kyoko out of her way. She's insane"

Then it hit Ren. He recalled the previous events in his mind. His last encounter with Mimori.

She was indeed insane. May be she tried to attack him because he was a threat to her as Kyoko's protector but Kyoko got hurt in his place.

Gathering his strength, Ren tried to speak.

"He's right Father. I've tracked her down in order to know her real motives towards Kyoko. I'm sure she's the one behind the attack because now I'm biggest threat for her and she wanted to get rid of me but... Kyoko shielded me and saved me from the attack" his voice was heavy as if he was forcing himself to speak.

Sho's eyes widened. Lory was shocked to know all of this.

"That woman!" Kyouske clenched his hands into tight fists.

Then Sho told Kyouske everything, leaving everyone in deep shock.

"What's going on Ren? Will you tell me? Why does Nanokura Mimori want Kyoko dead?" he narrowed his eyes but was interrupted when the doctor came out.

Ren pleaded with his eyes to know that she was alright. Kanae's heart broke when she saw him in tears.

"I'm sorry but we can't do anything else, we have to be quick. Even if she survived her heart won't work properly. We need to perform heart transplant in 12 hours. That stab was really deep. We have to make arrangements for it as soon as possible, time is short. She's lost so much blood already." Doctor said.

"Heart transplant?" Sho asked as he panicked.

"What? But you said..." Ren's eyes became round with shock.

 _"It's all because of me. That attack was meant for me but she pushed me away and got stabbed in my place. I caused her pain so I should be the one to give her life again"_

"Please doctor, I'm willing to donate my heart. Please save her at any cost" Ren begged as tears fell down his face.

Lory gasped.

"Ren... what are you...? We can get through this. Everything will be fine. I'm trying my best to find the donor" Lory felt his body getting numb with shock.

"No, take my heart and save her" Sho said, making everyone even more shocked.

"There's no need for two of you to do that" Kyouske stepped in.

He turned to Ren and gave him a letter. Give this letter to Kyoko after my death

Ren's eyes widened. He tried to speak but words got stuck in his throat. He was in deadly shock.

"F-Father, What are you...?" Ren couldn't speak.

"I'm leaving my daughter in your care Son, make sure she never suffers again. Take care of her. Doctor, I'll be the heart donor for my daughter. I'm her father, Mogami Kyouske. Please prepare for the surgery while I finish my one last responsibility" he announced, leaving everyone there stunned as he walked to get out of hospital to finish his last and most fundamental task.

 _"Looks like your time has come to an end Nanokura, It's time for you to meet the angel of death, whom people forgot about long ago. It's time for you to pay for making my children suffer"_

XXX

Mimori found herself in a dark room, unable to move. She was tightly fastened as if she had been nailed down. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move an inch. She was chained. Her mouth was gagged. She couldn't speak. She was blindfolded.

A chill of horror went down her spine. She wanted to scream but her screams were blocked by her tapped mouth. She didn't know where she was and how did she get there. She was so frightened. She shivered, twisted her arms to get herself free but couldn't do so. Twisting only made her wrists bruised.

"I guess, you are trying to get yourself free but give up, it's no use" A dark voice called out.

He knelt down beside the chair to which she was tied to and removed her gag.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?" she trembled.

"I'm angel of death, I want your life. I want to hurt you just like you love to hurt innocent people, I love to hurt wicked people" she cried when felt a sharp cut of knife around her wrist.

"What? Don't you have any tolerance? Crying already over just a minor cut? There's much more to come" then there was another deep cut on her other wrist. She howled with pain. Tears rolled down her face. She begged him to stop and let her go but the man who was torturing her didn't listen.

"Feel the pain, do you know how does it feel being cut by a knife?" the man growled as he clenched her face.

"P-Please let me go, What do you want from me? Who are you?" she begged.

"I'm angel of death for you and a savior for innocent, helpless people"

"What did I do to deserve your hatred?" she asked desperately, trying to suppress the pain she was feeling but couldn't do so. Pain was increasing bit by bit and it was becoming unbearable for her.

She received a hard slap across her face in response. She yelped in pain but her voice died when he practically barked loudly.

"You played with innocent lives and you are asking me to tell you what wrong did you do? How ridiculous you are!" he removed her blindfold and untied her hands but her legs were still tied.

She couldn't see clearly at first but then he turned on the lights.

The man who held her captive was in all black from head to toe. He was wearing a dangerous mask and a hoodie with a Shinigami tattoo imprinted on its back.

Mimori screamed in horror only to receive another slap.

"I don't have any mercy for violent, heartless people who hurt others for their selfish reasons. I'm going easy on you because you are pregnant and I don't harm innocent lives but it doesn't mean you won't be punished for your deeds" he splashed cold water on her face, causing her to gasp.

He brought the knife closer to her face. Her eyes widened in shock.

"N-No, Please don't do this. What do you want from me? Money? I'll give you anything. I'll do anything you say. Just don't harm me and let me go" she was speechless. This man could do anything.

"I don't want your filthy money. You can't buy me. You can't do anything against me to defend yourself. No one can save you from my rage today. Time has come for you to pay!" he aimed at her arm and gave her another deep cut, deep enough for her to feel the intense pain but not so deep to lose her consciousness.

She screamed, she wiggled, she whimpered, she trembled, she begged, only to receive slaps and cut after cut.

"You value your own life so much but what about other's life? You love to play with their lives right? You love to blackmail and manipulate. You love to watch people suffering now let me teach you a lifetime lesson. You won't think of hurting anyone ever again" he grabbed a hand full of her hair and jerked her face upwards to face him.

"You'll do as I say or else you won't be able to go home on your legs or with your hands and I'm damn serious because I'll only leave you able enough to give birth. You will be handicapped forever if you dared to refuse my order or protest" his voice was enough to kill her.

"I-I'll do as you say" she stuttered.

"Good for you" he let her go and straightened up to grab some papers and a tape from nearby drawer.

"Sign these papers" he threw a file on a table in front of her and gave her pen to sign.

Her eyes widened when she read what was written in them.

"Divorce with Fuwa Shoutaro?" she gasped in horror.

"So do you think your filthy plots won't be revealed? Sign these papers woman or be ready to lose your hands and legs, I don't have much time to waste on you." he ordered darkly.

With trembling hands, she signed all the papers.

"Now, record your confession that you blackmailed Fuwa Shoutaro and you are behind Mogami-san's attack or else I won't hesitate to cut you into pieces. You are behind everything that happened to them"

Her heart began to pound painfully. She felt if he didn't kill her, his deadly voice would be enough to pull out her soul.

"I-I didn't do anything like that" she tried to protest but received another hard slap across her face. Her cheeks were all red.

She cried helplessly.

"Yes, Yes I did everything. then she confessed everything she did to Kyoko and Sho"

After being satisfied, he injected her to unconsciousness and went to police station, changing his clothes back to normal.

 _"I wanted to kill you but I can't kill another innocent life along with you, so I guess that's enough for you. You will be behind the bars. Now I can die in peace because I know my daughter will be in safe hands"_

Kyouske went to police station and gave the evidence tape to inspector. When they heard her confession, they took the evidence under their custody and rushed to the place Kyouske told them where they could find her, thanking him for his cooperation.

"I want that woman behind the bars. I want strict punishment for her because she attempted to murder my Son-in-Law and in order to save him my daughter got injured Inspector Shingai. My daughter is fighting for her life. I don't want any bail for her and it's your responsibility to look into the matter. I hope I can trust you"

"Don't worry Kyouske-san, I can't be bribed. I do my duty even if it means to throw a famous actress behind the bars for good" Shingai shook hands with Kyouske and left to arrest Nanokura Mimori with his team.

XXX

Kyouske came back to hospital, Ren was sitting on a bench outside the room in which Kyoko was kept. Kanae and Yashiro were consoling him but he was unable to listen to anyone. Lory got sweat dropped when he saw Kyouske coming towards him. Sho was pacing back and forth restlessly.

Kyouske walked up to Sho and gave him the papers. Sho blinked twice in confusion.

"You are free from Nanokura's grip my child. I'm sorry I misunderstood you but you have to understand that I am a father and I can't stand it when someone hurts my daughter. I'm sorry for hitting you the other day. Just sign the papers, and you will be free from everything she put you through. You will live your life freely. She has confessed everything and I'm sure she's behind the bars right now. Her reputation, career, her arrogance and manipulative nature, everything is crushed now" Kyouske patted his shoulder.

Sho stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kyouske-san, please forgive me. I couldn't save her" Sho was on verge of tears.

"There's nothing to forgive my child." He embraced the younger man gently.

Sho's barrier broke and he cried bitterly. Kyouske consoled him.

"Time for me to go Sho, you are her childhood friend, take care of her as a friend. She won't be able to live without me but you all have to become her strength. I know you won't disappoint me"

Sho shook his head back and forth

"Please don't do this Kyouske-san, we'll do something together, you don't have to sacrifice your life" Sho pleaded.

"It's what fathers do. My life isn't much important. I want my daughter to live. If something happened to her, I won't be able to live peacefully" He said his last words and bid everyone his good bye, smiling at them for the last time, embracing Ren for the last time, ignoring everyone's protests, shouts, cryings and pleadings as he went to doctor to inform him to prepare for heart surgery to begin because he was ready to donate his heart.

He was ready for any sacrifice to save his daughter.

His daughter. His little doll.

He knew if she died, he won't be able to survive. He'll die too.

His daughter was his everything. She was the only one he was living for.

She was his little angel, his life. His reason to be happy and live.

He was ready for any sacrifice in order to save his daughter. His life was just a minor thing.

XXX

Please Read/Review/Follow/Favorite

Till next time.

Take Care, Be Blessed!

See you soon!


	21. Desperation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters.

 **Made For Each Other-Desperation**

 **Chapter-21**

Ren was pale. His mind was blank. He was unable to hear or pay attention to anything that was going on around him. People came in and left but nothing mattered to him. He was staring blankly at Kyoko while holding her hand in a tight grip. Surgery went well and Kyoko was out of danger but she was kept in ICU for safety and to observe her for a couple of days. Ren refused to leave her side even for a second. Ren's abnormal behavior was making everyone worried. He lost his appetite. He abandoned his work. He was like a hollow shell lost in thoughts.

Lory tried to console him but it was useless. He didn't even notice his presence. It was as if his soul was pulled out of his body. Ever since Kyoko was sent to the operating room, Ren didn't utter a single word. Kanae, Chiori, Lory, Yashiro and Maria and the Daruma-ya couple came to visit Kyoko but they didn't see any improvement in Ren. Each time they came in to see Kyoko, they found him either holding her hand for dear life or resting his head over her tummy to cry silently. The only one who didn't dare to see her was Sho who hid himself in a corner, away from everyone's eyes and let himself sulk in misery and despair.

 _"It's my entire fault. How could I be so irresponsible and let her take the blow? How am I going to explain to her about the sacrifice of Kyouske-san's death? If only I'd handled that bitch on time then none of this would have ever happened. I'm so sorry Kyoko, I claimed to love you but all I ever did was making you suffer and let others hurt you. I'm so sorry. I know it's too late for me now but I'm sorry" A lonely tear escaped Sho's eye when he looked at her immovable frame from outside the ICU._

 _"I have lost you but I hope we can still be friends" Sho mumbled to himself and unwillingly left with a heavy heart._

XXX

ICU was silent except constant beeping of machine. Ren was as immovable as she was. His head was hurting. His heart was hurting. His vision was blurring. He felt exhausted but sleep abandoned him. He couldn't close his eyes or rest for a second.

 _"Wake up please, you have to come back for me. You can't leave me to deal with this life all alone" Ren pleaded stroking her cheek._

It's been three days since the surgery. All went well but Kyoko lost her conscious frequently. Even if she opened her eyes, it was just for few moments before fainting again. The doctors said that it might because of exhaustion or the treatment that they had given her to get rid of pain after successful transplant.

" _Where am I? What is this place?" Kyoko slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a beautiful place._

 _It was a beautiful garden full of flowers butterflies and fruits of different varieties that she had never seen before in her life. She looked around and all she could see was brightness and beauty of nature. She began to walk slowly, admiring the place in her heart but a familiar voice stopped her._

 _"Why are you here Kyoko? You aren't supposed to be here. Go back" the voice came again._

 _She turned around and saw her father looking at her with a divine smile on his face._

 _"FATHER! " she exclaimed with delight and ran to him to gave him a tight hug._

 _Kyouske laughed when Kyoko practically jumped and threw herself on him giggling like a little child and returned the hug warmly._

 _"I missed you so much father. Where were you? You didn't even came to see me! What is this place anyway and what are you doing here?" She asked with curiosity when she pulled away from him._

 _Kyouke smiled softly at her as he kissed her forehead._

 _"I'm always with you Kyoko but my time on earth has come to an end. This place isn't for you to stay yet. Your loved ones still need you so you have to go back. Be strong. I know you'll make me proud like you always do. Don't be afraid. I'll always be by your side and keep praying for you from here." Kyouske replied patting her head._

 _Kyoko looked at him confused and frightened._

 _"What do you mean father?" her eyes became teary as she felt an unknown fear chilling her internally._

 _"I'm sorry but I came to say farewell. I had to see you one last time"_

 _"What!" Kyoko's face turned pale._

 _"I'm sorry Kyoko but I'm not alive anymore. You have to learn to live without me. Live for me. Fight all the challenges of life with bravery. We'll surely meet again one day but until then you have to live happily."_

 _Kyoko's eyes widened._

 _"NO!" she screamed out as tears fell down her cheeks._

 _"I'm sorry..." Kyouske whispered again, trying to console her but she refused to listen._

 _"Farewell my child. I'm glad I could do something for you. If I ever disappointed you in any way then please forgive me, now go..." Kyouske gently pushed her away ignoring her protests and pleadings as her figure started to disappear in a bright light, watching her father waving at her for the last time as he whispered to her._

 _"I'll always be in your heart. My love for you will never come to an end even after my death. My little princess, I'm so proud of you."_

 _She stretched her hands to reach out, she tried to call out for him but couldn't. The distance between them began to grow slowly until she completely vanished into light and could no longer see her father._

 _Tears rolled down her face as she started sobbing. "Father... Father..."_

 _XXX_

 _"Father..."_ Ren's numb body came into action when he heard her mumbling and sobbing.

"K-Kyoko..." he felt himself coming back to life when Kyoko slowly opened her tear-filled eyes. Ren was overjoyed.

 _"Thank you God!" he praised in his heart for acknowledging his request at mercy._

His face leaked endless tears as he squeezed her hand gently and kissed the top of her head.

"Welcome Back" he said softly, smiling his heart out as he immediately called for the doctor to come and check on her.

"R-Ren...?" she called out in a slight whisper when she finally opened her eyes and could see his face clearly.

Ren leaned down and cupped her face, stroking it gently. "Yes, Kyoko... I'm here, does it hurt anywhere?" he asked with concern.

"A-Are Y-You O-OK?" she asked innocently which made him cry out loud.

He stared at her then smiled.

"I'm OK now...You are finally back to me. You scared me to death Kyoko, don't ever do that again. You aren't allowed to do this ever again do you hear me?" he scolded her while she smiled weakly.

"It's my choice. My family is also my life and you are my family" she stated weakly while he looked down in shame.

"It's all my fault Kyoko, I..." but he was silenced when Kyoko touched his forehead with hers. "When will you stop blaming yourself for everything? It's not your fault"

Stuck in their precious moment, Ren didn't notice the door being opened nor did he hear multiple feet parading around. Someone cleared his throat and Ren looked up at the doctor who smiled at both of them.

"You are finally awake. You gave us quite a scare young lady but I must say you are very lucky to have such caring friends. I guess their prayers helped you to survive." he admired looking at Ren.

The doctor checked her and when he was satisfied that she was out of danger and fine, he left to let her rest for a while and instructed her not to rush and get up hastily because she still needed healing properly after the surgery.

XXX

All of her friends rushed inside when they heard about Kyoko's condition. Yashiro bloomed with delight when he noticed Ren was back to normal again.

He approached them and greeted Kyoko with a smile.

"It's good to have you back Kyoko-chan, I'm so relieved that you are alright"

"Thank you Yashiro-san, I'm sorry for making all of you worried about me" she apologized softly while Yashiro pouted.

"You didn't make us worried but this good for nothing jerk did!" he pointed an accusing finger towards Ren who flinched at his friend's cold glare.

"Yeah, you are innocent one but he is a scoundrel you know Mogami-kun, he gave me a hard time dealing with him. He didn't even acknowledge anyone's presence nor did he eat anything. Make sure to make it all up to us for scaring us by turning yourself into a walking dead you useless brat! You owe us all big time. Mogami-kun, make sure to beat him up for making us worried OK?" Lory said glaring at Ren but smiling at Kyoko.

Ren tensed when Kyoko looked at him with surprise. Ren shook his head in denial to make her believe him but she was not blind.

"MO! She's fine now. Go and change already... you look like a retarded freak!" Kanae growled but she was indeed happy to witness the true love that Ren contained in his heart for her best friend.

Her mocking tone brought a change in the atmosphere and caused everyone to laugh while Ren blushed with embarrassment and excused himself to go and change.

"I'm really happy to have you back with us. Make sure you rest well Mogami-kun, Don't ever risk your life like this again. I'll come back again but I have to take care of media mess so I take your leave for now" Lory spoke gently as he gestured at her with fatherly affection before leaving.

 _"I'll have to inform Kuu as well. The media is creating a huge mess out there. I just hope Mogami-kun will be able to bear the blow of Kyouske's death"_

Kanae grabbed a chair and sat down beside her bed, glaring dangerously at her friend. "MO! If you ever tried to do this again I'll kill you!"

Maria joined in and fired back at Kanae.

"If you dared to harm Onee-sama, Ren-sama and I will kill you. Ren-sama loves Onee-sama so he'll chop you and I love Ren-sama so you won't be able to escape from us" she declared innocently as Kyoko laughed softly at the possessiveness of Maria for Ren.

"Thank you Maria-chan" she smiled softly at the little girl.

Maria approached Kyoko, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm happy you are safe Onee-sama" she beamed at her.

Ren came back after a while so they left them alone to have some time together.

XXX

Ren walked up to the smiling girl lying on the hospital bed. His heart doomed as he looked at her. She was still oblivious of what she had lost and he had to tell her. It was his responsibility that Kyouske gave him before he died. After his death, he was immediately buried as he himself requested because Kyoko was in no condition to be told the truth at that time nor they could wait for her recovery to perform his last rituals. Lory and the others attended Kyouske's funeral except Ren who stayed with Kyoko in the hospital. Revealing the truth about Kyouske's death and Kyoko's heart transplant were heartbreaking for him but he had to do this even if he had to face Kyoko's hatred for the rest of his life. It was his fault Kyoko lost her father to begin with.

He sat beside her bed on the chair, clenching the letter in his hands that contained last words of Kyouske.

"What's wrong? You still look sad. I'm fine really" she reassured him, while his eyes softened but the misery and helplessness his eyes contained could not be hidden.

He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss on it. "I thought I'd never see you again" his voice trembled as his eyes became teary again.

"I'm fine really..." she tried to speak but he cut her off.

"You were almost dead and needed a heart transplant to survive" he lowered his eyes.

Kyoko tilted her head and looked at him with shock.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked in disbelief.

He gulped.

"We couldn't find any donor for you. I was ready to be your donor but..." he trailed off.

"But...?" Kyoko was feeling uneasy now.

"..."

"Kyoko I'm sorry... forgive me please..." he begged as fresh tears leaked out.

Kyoko was confused.

"What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault. Stop crying." she tried to reason with him but he shook his head.

"I'm responsible for your sufferings. I... K-Kyoko... Kyouske sensei..." he couldn't finish his statement as his heart was ripping apart with each word.

Kyoko was caught off guard at the mention of her father's name.

"W-What about father? Did something happen to him? Why didn't he come to see me?" she asked pushing away the negative feelings that were roaming around in her mind.

Ren looked away feeling stabbed as he helped her getting up a bit and rested her head against the head of the bed in a sitting position with the support of a pillow and gave her the letter he was holding for her.

Kyoko looked at him puzzled.

"Kyouske sensei gave this for you" his pain was becoming unbearable so he distracted himself from her and looked at anything he could but her while Kyoko ripped the envelope, taking the letter out she unfolded the paper and gasped when she read the beginning letters. There was also a photo of an elegant middle aged lady.

 **"My Dearest daughter, Farewell!**

 **Please don't hate me for being a selfish father but I hid the truth of not being your biological father because I was afraid of losing you. No matter what anyone else says, you'll always be my daughter, my little angel, my little princess that gave me reason to live. I was an orphan and never had a chance to have a loving family. In order to fight for survival and against the cruelty of this world, I became a gangster, becoming angel of death for wicked and cunning people and established my own laws. I killed everyone who dared to harm the innocent ones. Bit by Bit I became heartless and merciless but then your mother Mogami Saena came into my life. She accepted me for who I was and became my life partner. She supported me and gave me courage but we lacked the blessing of children. But at last my prayers were answered and I found you at an abandoned place. The moment I saw you, your angelic smile took my heart and I decided to bring you up as my own daughter but your mother took it in a wrong way. She thought I cheated on her because she couldn't produce any child. I have a humble request, If you ever met her then please tell her that I didn't cheat because she's the only one for me. Your mother's photo is in the envelope. Bring her to visit my grave just once. That would be enough for me.**

 **Kyoko, my child, I regret losing your mother but I don't regret having a daughter like you. You are the most precious gift that God gave me. Without you, I'm nothing. You saved me from my own destructive nature. You know, when you called me father for the first time, I felt like I became the king of this whole world. I felt so proud and warm inside, your tiny hands touching my cheeks, wiping my eyes whenever I cried and cheering me up with your innocent smiles. At that moment, having you in my arms, I felt like I could fight any challenge of life because my little angel was with me. Whenever I got sick, you prayed for me to get well soon. You gave me hope to live and forget about pain, leaving the past behind and start all over again. I became Mogami Kyouske because of you. I pray to God that May all parents be blessed with a daughter like you. I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone but don't worry I won't stop praying for you even after my death and I'm sure God will listen to me and keep you safe and healthy always. If there's next life for me, I would like to be your father again. You always thought that you relied on me but indeed, I was the one who relied on you because you are the one I lived for my entire life.**

 **Thank you for being my best daughter and accepting me as your father. Your presence brought joy and love along with good luck in my life.**

 **Please don't be sad after my departure, I had to save you. I couldn't see my only daughter fighting for life so I gladly gave up on my life. What's the meaning of my life if I can't save my only daughter? I regret I couldn't do anything much for you but I am happy that I am leaving you in good hands. I am happy I chose the best person as your life partner. Stay with him, be happy and move on, Remember that you have to live for me so If you ever cried then I would be sad and heart broken. I'm always with you. No one can separate us because we share a strong connection. You have my heart so I'll always be alive as long as you are happy, fit and fine. You are my daughter and no one can change that fact.**

 **I'm sorry for being a coward and for telling you all this at my last moments. You may not be able to see me alive after waking up but believe me I just had to do it. You needed a heart transplant but we couldn't find any donor and I couldn't just sit there and watch you dying. I am glad I could do this much for you at least. Please live. It's my request.**

 **May your life be filled with eternal happiness and all the hardships stay away from you.**

 **Having a daughter like you is a pure blessing. Live a long blessed life.**

 **Farewell and Sorry. I hope you'll understand and forgive me for everything.**

 **Your Father, Mogami Kyouske"**

XXX

By the end of the letter, Kyoko was literally crying. She burst into heavy tears.

 _"So it was real, everything. It wasn't a dream. Father really came to see me and said his final good bye" her world was slightly falling apart._

"F-Father did that for me? He sacrificed his life just for me?" W-What have I done Ren! I...I... ruined his life... I... ruined his family. I... murdered him..." she hiccuped. Ren spun his head around and looked at her with wide eyes but before he could console her or do anything else, her head started spinning and she fainted.

Ren stopped breathing.

"K-Kyoko...!" he screamed out while practically barking for the doctor to come.

XXX

I changed the chapter a little bit. I hope you like it. Sorry to keep you all waiting for a long time. Please let me know what you think and be gentle because I am just a beginner :)

See you all soon. Take Care

 **Next Chapter- Biggest Announcement-** Ren reveals his true identity in front of the whole Japan along with secret of being married. How will the whole Japan react? What will happen when the news reaches overseas? How will Kuon's ex-GF Sara, take the news? What will happen when Mimori tries to commit suicide admitting her defeat? Stay tuned to know more so keep reading.


	22. Biggest Announcement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of it's characters. It's an AU story.

* * *

 **Made For Each Other** **-Biggest Announcement**

 **Chapter-22**

* * *

Staring up at the gloomy sky of night, Kyoko wondered how long she had been standing there watching the silent stars while leaning against the window of her room. Hours passed and she just kept staring as if trying to find something or someone hidden there.

Her mind was stuffy and her body was restless. She had lost something she was trying to find in vain. Her heart was palpitating. There was emptiness inside her, a huge gap which she wasn't able to fill up. It was becoming bigger and bigger with the passage of time.

She stood there staring as she tried to find herself when two strong and warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind. She didn't move, nor turned her head to know who it was. The scent of the person was enough to make his presence known to her.

Ren kissed the top of her head as his grip around her tightened, trying to pass all of his warmth and comfort through her.

"You OK?" he asked although he knew it was a stupid question to ask.

She sighed but didn't take her eyes off the sky, avoiding eye contact with her beloved as she replied to him.

"I'm OK" she stated quietly.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know you are not OK. You don't have to keep it all to yourself. Share your pain with me Kyoko. I'm always here with you. You are not alone"

"I know Ren."

It's been three weeks since Kyoko got discharged from the hospital. She got fully healed but something about her changed. She became awfully quiet, completely shutting her heart for everyone. Her friends came to visit her daily, they tried to cheer her up but they didn't get any response and went home disappointed but not discouraged. They kept their hopes up and stayed by her side like a true supportive family. Ren took her to different places to take her mind off of stress. He told her his ridiculous jokes and silly stories just to make her laugh. He even bought silly gifts for her, just to see her smile even if it was just for once but he failed. It was as if she had given up on life. Ever since she came to know about her father's death and his sacrifices for her, she had turned into silent and serious girl.

Ren knew she couldn't be blamed for her behavior. For him, it was more like a miracle that she came back to him and recovered from her trauma but it still hurt him being unable to help her when she needed him the most. If only he had supernatural powers, he could bring her father back to life, the one she needed and loved the most. But alas, he was only an ordinary human being, not a divine power. He knew for Kyoko, her father meant the whole universe but he was gone and Ren had no power to bring him back to her. Even if he used all of his money, he would never be able to reverse the time and give Kyoko back what she had lost and he hated it. He cursed himself for being so helpless. He realized that how useless he was against the law of nature despite of his status, fame and financial power.

"Kyoko, please talk to me. You are worrying me. If something is bothering you, you know you can tell me. I'm your life partner. Share everything with me. Don't bottle up your pain. You can mask your pain and plaster fake smile on your face in front of others but it's not going to work on me. I can see right through you. I know how are you feeling right now therefore let your pain out and cry on my shoulder. It's OK to cry" Ren said turning her around and pressing his cheek against hers as he held her close to him.

In response, Kyoko took his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze, entwining their fingers together.

"I'm fine Ren, I swear. Please don't be so worried about me"

"No, you are not. You don't smile like before Kyoko. You have changed for worse. I can't see you like this."

"It's because I have become mature Ren. I have spent my whole life being a carefree and naïve little girl but now I understand what life really is. It's not a bed of roses like I imagined it to be. I want to live my life like a mature person, fighting against the challenges of life just like father wanted" She told him, pressing her forehead against his.

Ren could feel her pain. He knew how difficult it was for her to talk about her father but she was doing her best to suppress her pain just to keep on living, obeying her father's last wish. She was truly a great daughter and Ren was so proud of her.

"But you don't have to bear it alone. You have me. It's alright to cry Kyoko" he encouraged her to open up her wounds to him so that he could help her healing but she smiled at him lightly and shook her head.

"I'll never cry Ren, I have promised father and I don't want to hurt him. If I cried, he would be sad. All I ever did was causing him trouble, now I don't want to make him suffer after death. I terribly miss him but I know he's with me. I can feel his heart beat, his warmth, his protective embrace, his loving and caring voice, his lively smile and that's enough for me to carry on living. I won't let his sacrifices go in vain. No matter what happens, I won't give up and live, not for my sake but for his sake.

Ren couldn't help but feel a little left out. He knew she loved him too but the way she talked gave him the idea that she was living for her father only. It was ridiculous of him to think that way. He quickly shook off those thoughts and stroked her face gently with his thumb.

"Whatever you decide to do in your life, I'll always be with you" he told her with his genuine smile.

She smiled back and nodded.

"What about you? When are you going to reveal your true identity?"

"The day after tomorrow. Media is creating a huge mess demanding the answers for their suspicions. They are ready to attack me anytime so it's best for me to globally announce who I really am and what are you to me before things become out of control" he told her with a fuzzy expression on his face and continued.

"I'm totally blank and scared Kyoko, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to face my parents after I reveal my true identity. I don't know if they will accept me back in their lives again or not. I don't have the heart to face them or even talk to them. I really don't know what to do" Ren closed his eyes as he tried his best to overcome his fear.

"It'll be alright Ren. You'll see. I'll be there with you. No need to be scared. We are each other's strength" she whispered to him softly. In response, Ren embraced her lovingly, putting his worry at rest because he knew she was his strength. If she was there with him then he could face anything in the world. She was his light in the darkness.

XXX

"Sho-chan…" Mimori whispered from behind.

Sho's eyes flared with anger as he spun around to pin her with his deadly glare.

"Seriously, I haven't seen anyone as shameless as you are. You still have the guts to come here after all you have done? Don't you have any dignity? How the hell did you enter in my apartment anyway?" Sho shouted with a scowl plastered all over his face. The last thing he wanted to see was her.

She lowered her eyes in shame.

"I had your apartment key…" she let out.

"So you decided to sneak in? How dare you intrude my privacy? I told you not to come across me ever again. Do you love to be insulted that much? Kyoko can forgive you but I can't. Stay the hell out of my life!" he spat, being on edge of losing his patience.

"I… I know what I did was wrong but please…" Tears fell down her cheeks as she stammered, unable to complete her statement but Sho was faster to cut her off in the middle.

He laughed loudly, startling her to death.

"You ruined my life. You ruined Kyoko's life. Her father is dead, all thanks to you and you dare to say you did something wrong? It's not something wrong. It's a sin. You have committed unforgivable sins and I'll never forgive you even if you keep kneeling before me and rub your nose to the ground. You are beyond despicable"

"But Sho-chan, I was desperate. I wanted you all to myself but you never paid attention to me. It made me mad. I just wanted your love that's all…"

"If you really have any dignity and don't want me to kill you right on the spot then Shut up! A woman like you can't love anyone. You love yourself and your mean desires that you want to accomplish by hook or by crook." Sho's self control was slipping away.

"Sho-chan… I love you…"

"Shut up Mimori, I don't understand why Kyoko bailed you in the first place. A person like you doesn't deserve freedom at all. You don't even know what love is. You are as evil as devil. Now you know why do I love Kyoko? She's someone that you'll never be. Even after everything you did to her, she forgave you and released you from jail because she didn't want an innocent life to suffer on your account. Shame on you Mimori, how could you?"

She cried harder, letting her tears fall freely but it had no impact on the man before her.

"Your tears can't melt my heart Mimori, You went too far. I could forgive you for manipulating me but I'd never forgive you for destroying Kyoko's life. I'll support the upbringing of baby financially because no matter how hard I try to deny it, it's my fault so I have to take the responsibility but you have no place in my life and never will. I'll always love Kyoko even if she can't be mine anymore. I'll keep loving her and support her as her family for the rest of my life."

At that point, Mimori knew she was at loss. He would never be hers. Well it was her fault to complicate and make things worse to this point. If only she hadn't pushed him too much and given him some space, trying to be supportive for him then may be it could change his heart but it was all in vain now. It was no use of crying over spit milk. She had no choice but to admit her defeat, too bad for her to realize it after it was too late. Now she could do nothing to mend their relationship. He had nothing but hatred for her and it was all her own fault.

Mimori covered her face with her hands and cried.

"If you are not in my life, then I don't want to live. I can't see you with someone else." She ran away crying and glancing at him with her tear filled eyes but Sho paid no attention and averted his gaze.

"Yeah right, do whatever you want, I'd be happy if you died, you witch! Release the world from your burden and let us be happy!" he cursed her under his breath as he blazed with anger. Mimori heard him and stormed off crying,

 _"Shameless lowlife, filthy minded Bitch! How dare she come to me again after all she did? She should be grateful I didn't kill her the moment I saw her. She thought I would forgive her and embrace her? I'm not forgiving like Kyoko. I don't forgive criminals who deserve to die!"_

XXX

1 day later…

"Good morning Japan, here I am with the most awaiting show. Today we have the guests with us we were all waiting for so patiently. The famous business man, Tsuruga Ren has finally decided to break the silence and share something important with us in this live show" the host, Masahiro Yumi, announced excitedly as she introduced the guests, Tsuruga Ren and the mysterious lady who was none other than Kyoko.

"Welcome to our show Tsuruga-san, we are so glad to have you here" the host greeted as she turned her attention towards Ren.

"The pleasure is all mine, Masahiro-san, Thank you for having me" Ren said with a smile.

The audience went wild and cheered for him.

The host blushed then she welcomed and greeted Kyoko as well with her warm smile although she was eyeing Kyoko suspiciously for how close she was sitting beside Ren and the way Ren was holding Kyoko's hand in his tight grip. She knew it was the silence before the heavy storm and was preparing herself for whatever was about to come.

"Thank you for choosing our live show to make your biggest announcement Tsuruga-san, we are honored to have you with us" The host said trying to distract herself from Kyoko.

Ren nodded before taking a deep breath to reveal the secret. He knew the news was going to be viral but he didn't care. He wanted everyone to know that Kyoko was his wife and he was Hizuri Kuon. Now that she was there with him, he felt at ease to reveal his true identity.

After the audience crowd silenced, Ren spoke.

"As most of you are already well aware that people adopt stage names to give their career a boost up. Just like that, Tsuruga Ren is a stage name that I adopted to make my own identity and give myself another chance to learn and survive" he paused and his grip on Kyoko's hand tightened. Realizing his nervousness, Kyoko squeezed his hand gently, encouraging him to go on.

The audience along with the host held their breath as they waited impatiently for his announcement.

"My real name is Hizuri Kuon. I'm son of Hizuri Kuu and Hizuri Julie and the woman who's sitting right next to me, the one who saved my life is none other than my wife, Hizuri Kyoko" Ren gazed at the cause of happiness lovingly and gave her his genuine smile that was enough to kill any woman of Japan but too bad for them it was meant for his Kyoko only.

The audience went into stunned silence. The host went into shock state.

Married…?

Wife…?

Hizuri Kuon…?

That mysterious woman who risked her life to save him was his wife? No way! He was really married?

Kuon didn't even know how many hearts was going to break after announcing his true identity and marriage but why would he care anyway? The only one he cared about was Kyoko. It didn't matter if anyone else accepted him or not. She had accepted him and that's all that mattered. He had finally got the courage to shout in front of the whole world who he really was. He had finally recognized and accepted himself. He won't run away from himself anymore because she was with him, his true courage.

"Are you really married?" The host asked for confirmation, skipping the first part of the announcement.

"Yes, I have been happily married for 6 months to my childhood friend, the love of my life"

"Ren!" Kyoko turned red with embarrassment.

The host winced, as she tried to hide her disappointment. She shot a glare towards Kyoko but what Ren did next made each woman who was present there or watching the live show, wish to be in Kyoko's place.

Ren picked her up, twirled her around and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I love you so much Kyoko. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive" he shouted with joy as he laughed, making her giggle along with him.

They were absorbed in their own world. It was as if they were alone with no presence at all but lost in his happiness, Ren failed to notice the impact of his display of affection which caused the cameras to flash crazily, covering up the gasps and shouts of the audience who went wild witnessing the intimate moment of most desirable man of Japan. Well ex- most desirable man who had finally retired from the post.

They clapped, squealed and cheered for them. Most of the audience were happy to know the news but most of them were jealous. One thing was for sure, It was going to be the news of front page.

XXX

Meanwhile somewhere in America, a blonde woman was staring at the TV screen with wide eyes.

"He's married? No way! He's never looked at me the way he looked at her. He was madly in love with me then how could he forget about me so easily and move on? He had sworn his eternal love to me. Impossible! Kuon's changed. He isn't the same anymore. He looks so happy and in love with her" Sara threw the remote at the TV screen disgustingly when she couldn't take the sight of happy couple

XXX

Please read and review. I'm sorry for being late. The next chapter is about to complete. I have written half of it so please be patient. Tell me what you think and please don't be mad at me as I'm not perfect. Be polite please and ignore the mistakes. Thank you, till next time.


	23. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.

* * *

 **Made For Each Other-Family Reunion**

 **Chapter-23**

* * *

 ** _Self-made Billionaire Ren Tsuruga a.k.a Kuon Hizuri is now happily married to his childhood sweet heart. We wish the couple a happy and blessed married life. The most desirable Bachelor of Japan is finally off the market. The whole Japan feels so proud to have such amazing and inspiring personality. His whole life story is an inspiration for the youth. We wish him good luck for his bright future._** The news of Kuon's marriage was running through Sarah's mind over and over again.

She couldn't get a second of comfort. Her heart was on fire. She was still in denial about Kuon's marriage.

She felt as if her heart had momentarily stopped beating. She struggled to breathe when she couldn't get the image of Japan's most beloved couple out of her mind. She felt herself going crazy.

Kuon….

Her heart tightened as she whispered his name in her lonely and quiet apartment.

She felt a pang of pain sinking into her entire body.

Kuon…

Tears made their way out of her eyes when she whispered his name again but couldn't get any response in return.

…Heavy breathing…

He's already married to his childhood friend? That petite woman is his childhood friend? How can this be? He's never been attached with any woman except me. Her mind and heart, both were denying that she was at loss, that he was already gone from her life that he belonged to someone else now. She was still being delusional that he would come to her any moment and embrace her in his arms again. Sometimes it just becomes really tough to accept defeat even if you know you have already lost and that's what Sarah was feeling, unable to accept the fact of another woman's entry in Kuon's life.

I'm sorry Kuon, if only I weren't so stupid. If only I had recognized and valued the depth of your sincere love for me in time. If only you were mine not hers. If only I could somehow take her place and tell you how much I regret losing you but it's already so late. You are gone and I'm left behind alone and devastated in punishment of my own wrong doings.

Sarah felt crushed, livid, mortified and jealous because he was happy without her? She didn't have words to describe how awful she felt but what could be done now? It was already too late. The man who once had nearly forgotten his own existence in her love moved on and married someone else and that fact was killing her alive.

"What right she had to feel that way? Wasn't it her who looked down to him, treated him as if was her pet and broke his trust? Wasn't she a gold digger and after him only for his money? He loved her but what did she do? Betrayed him and walked away like nothing happened? Acted as if his heart was some kind of a toy to play with?" Her inner self tried to taunt her and make her understand but her mind refused to process properly.

"He's married…." Her heart ached at the reality.

"He loves someone and it's not me" her chest tightened at the thought.

"He really has moved on" she felt crushed realizing the bitter fact.

"I have totally lost him. He isn't mine anymore." Sarah finally broke down and covered her face as she cried bitterly at her loss. She covered her face to hide her despair.

She finally realized that she had lost her precious treasure but it was too late to retrieve it. She threw him away from her life considering him a bag of useless garbage but someone else had accepted him and embraced him as her treasure. It was unbearable for her but it was true. Her garbage was now someone else's treasure but she wasn't ready to admit her fault for mistreating him and was cursing her fate for taking him away from her.

"HE CAN'T BE MARRIED!" she covered her ears when the words of him being married echoed in her ears over and over again and screamed at the top of her lungs as she let her frustration out, throwing her stuff here and there in her room without any care of breaking it, tearing the sheets apart and throwing pillows at innocent walls to let her anger out.

"Sleepless nights, desperate heart, endless wait, shame of using you for my own benefit, regret of hurting you, desire to see your face just once and hold you in my arms again, craze of your forgiveness and one more chance to start over again…You don't even know how terrible I felt after we broke up, Kuon… It killed my entire being. I just can't accept the fact of your marriage. I want to see you. I want to touch your face once again… please…. don't do this to me. I have changed. Since we broke up, I could never be with anyone else. I couldn't forget you, I would never forget you… please just once… I want to see you just once…" she repeated to herself as she self-talked to the walls of her dark and messed up room.

"I WANT TO SEE HIM!" she screamed out, and passed out due to the loss of energy.

* * *

"Ren please drive fast, your parents has been waiting for almost four hours to meet you. What's wrong? Don't you want to see them?" Kyoko asked looking at him with concern.

He sighed heavily and stopped the car.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, as she lifted her hand to ruffle his hair for comfort.

He let out a shaky sigh and rested his head against the back of his seat, squeezing his eyes shut as his grip at the steering wheel tightened.

"I don't have the heart to face my parents especially mother. I have hurt her way too much. I don't know if she would ever forgive me for breaking her heart and misbehaving with her. I couldn't be a good son for her" he told her nervously with another sigh.

She could understand his panic. It wasn't easy for him to reconcile with them after a long time not after making sudden announcement of his marriage without contacting his parents first.

"Your mother loves you Ren, please understand that she might be a little hurt being away from her son for so long but she would never hate you, I guarantee it. You'll see it yourself. Now come on, let's go. It's inappropriate to make them wait for you. Takarada-san must have been tired of calling you for so long and you are being ignorant here. It's not fair." She told him seriously then gave him an encouraging smile. "Everything will be alright" she held his hand and squeezed it.

Ren inhaled and exhaled nervously trying to muster his courage again and started the engine to drive away quietly towards the destination, praying in his heart for more time to recollect himself before meeting his parents.

* * *

Outside Lory's office, Ren could feel his knees going weak. His heart was jumping up and down as if wanted to get out of his body. He gripped Kyoko's hand tightly for support and she gave back a gentle squeeze to wash away his doubts.

He took a deep breath and entered along with Kyoko.

The door flung open and Ren caught a glimpse of his overly excited and somehow impatient parents as he made his entry known to others.

Julie at the sight of her son got out of control and jumped at him, squeezing him under her bone crushing hug. "Kuon, my baby boy!" she squealed with delight as she hugged him tightly.

He gasped for air and struggled to breath.

"Mom, not too tight please…"

"Oh, sorry…" she quickly pulled away and gave him few seconds to breath before showering his face with light kisses filled with motherly affection and longing that she had kept locked in herself for so long.

"I missed you baby boy. How have you been? Have you been taking care of yourself properly?" she asked affectionately as she ran her hands through her son's hair lovingly.

Presence of others went unnoticed but they didn't interrupt loving reunion of mother and son even Kuu didn't try to disturb and stood aside watching with happy tears in his eyes.

Ren couldn't hold his tears back at his mother's affection. He had longed for it. He had tortured himself for being an unworthy and ungrateful child especially for his mother because he always failed to listen to his mother. He thought she would hate him for hurting her but she was showering him with her motherly affection. What a blessing it was for him being in his mother's arms again. He realized how much his mother loved him to forget about everything and embrace him again and how lucky he was to have such loving and caring parents. He truly was wrong to misunderstand them. Parents could never hate their children, no matter how delinquent they were, no matter how much their children hurt them, they always had a big heart to bury their mistake deep inside and accept them with a warm smile again. Kuon finally understood what a great blessing parents were.

Crying like a little kid, he threw himself in his mother's arms and apologized repeatedly for his past mistakes.

Julie rubbed his back gently to soothe his pain and whispered comforting words to make him stop crying.

"Hush now, don't be silly, how can I hate my only son? You are stupid to think like that. No matter what happens, I and your father will always love you. You are our precious jewel. There's nothing to forgive so relax sweety." Julie comforted her son until his sobs turned into deep breaths.

She pulled away and wiped his tears gently. "I hate to see tears in my child's eyes. If you want to see me happy then never cry again" She said smiling brightly at him.

Kuon smiled at his mother as he nodded and kissed the back of her hand.

"I promise, I'll never hurt you again mother." He promised her with his eyes shimmering with delight. He felt a heavy stress of crushing guilt finally lifting off his shoulders.

"You didn't invite us on your marriage. I wanted to make arrangements myself." she pouted at him making him chuckle and earning another apology from him as she turned her attention towards Kyoko who was just watching them standing with Kuu with a radiant smile decorated on her lips. "What a great heartwarming reunion Otou-san" Kyoko said with a smile and Kuu raised his hand up in the air for a high five.

Kuon and Julie looked at each other than at Kyoko and Kuu with confusion. Kuu had her arm around Kyoko's shoulder which made him raise an eye brow in confusion.

"You two know each other already?" Kuon was the first to ask after guessing through their informality.

"Yup, we share a strong bond. It's father daughter secret. Not telling you. You keep yourself busy embracing your mother. I have my daughter here young man. Right Kyoko-chan?" He gestured at Kyoko as he pretended to be offensive at his son's ignorance of him.

Kyoko grinned at him and nodded. "Let them be Otou-san, you have me" She glimpsed at Kuon with a glint of mischief in her eyes who pouted and moved to embrace his father. "Not fair, you have me as well" Kuon said hugging him tight after a long time

Kuu laughed and patted his son's back. "I am happy to have my son finally back with us"

"Me too father, it's good to be back as myself. Now I'll never give you any chance of complain. I'll never leave you two ever again. I'm sorry for being away for so long and to have kept you waiting for me. I won't happen again" he assured his parents and Kuu's gripped tightened around Kuon as his eyes started to sting again with unshed tears.

"I know son, I know, we'll never lose you again"

When they were done embracing each other, Kuu and Julie turned their attention towards Kyoko and said in unison as they both embraced her tightly.

"Thank you for bringing our son back to us. You are an angel Kyoko-chan" Kyoko said nothing in response but returned their hug warmly.

 _It feels good to have a loving and caring family. I wish I could find my mother soon and embrace her just like that. I wonder how she would react after meeting me._

Meanwhile, Lory was sulking while sitting in his chair feeling torn and left out. "They completely forgot about me. How mean! I'm not talking to them for an entire week for ignoring my presence" he wiped his tears with his handkerchief.

* * *

"He loves me…." Mimori swallowed another sleeping pill, while chanting Sho's name in despair.

She was laying on her back at her king sized soft bed in a disoriented form with a bunch of sleeping pills scattered around her. Her chest was heaving due to her heavy breathing. Dark circles, puffy, red eyes, pale face in short she looked extremely stress with no sign of life in her body, just like a living corpse or a walking dead.

"He loves me not…" another pill was down her mouth.

She kept her life on gambling as she tried to test her fate for the last time if he loved her but at the last pill, her counting stopped at 'he loves me not' and tears escaped her eyes. "He really doesn't love me. I'm so stupid, even the last moment of my life confirmed it. Be happy Sho-chan, I'm leaving. I'll never disturb you again. I am sorry for being a burden on you. I'm sure you'll be happy without me" She whispered and swallowed the last pill with a broken heart.

"I love you Sho-chan, I'm sorry. Forgive me if you can"

Her eyes slowly became heavy and she went into the world of deep sleep, perhaps never to be awake ever again.

* * *

That's it. Please read and review. Until next time. Thanks for your continues support and loving this story.

 **Next chapter preview-Made For Each Other-Chapter-24-Return of The Past**

"Sarah..." Kuon whispered in horror as his eyes went wide with shock, seeing an unwanted person after a long time.

 _What is she doing here? When did she come to Japan?_

Sarah practically ran as she entered and saw Kuon's face for the first time in years and flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, who was too shocked to respond at the sudden appearance of his ex. His eyes jumped out of the socket and his jaw hit the floor as he remained frozen in place with his arms jammed to his sides.

"I missed you so much Kuon. I wanted to see your face. I just couldn't help it. When I heard the news of your marriage, I couldn't hold myself back and I decided to visit Japan, I wanted to come and congratulate you personally" She grinned at him.

Kuon flinched at her friendly behavior. He had a bad feeling about her sudden arrival.


	24. Return of Past

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. It's an AU story.**

* * *

 **Made For Each Other-Return of Past**

 **Chapter-24**

* * *

Kuon's heart clenched painfully as he watched the love of his life crying silently. He didn't know that another terminal shock was awaiting them or else he would never have thought of visiting Kyoto. Sadness clashed inside the heaviness of his heart as he sat there beside her and held her tight, trying to comfort her but nothing worked and he knew that nothing would.

"Kyoko…." he called out softly, trailing off as he didn't know what to say. She kept sobbing as she stared at her father's gravestone.

His heart ached at the sight of his broken wife. She didn't deserve another wound. She deserved to be happy however, fate decided to be cruel to her again by revealing another shocking truth of her mother's death to rub stinging salt over her still fresh wounds.

She wasn't over her father's grief yet when another graved shock decided to pour over her.

They went to visit Fuwa Family to find some clues about Kyoko's mother only to discover the news of her death.

Kyoko was heartbroken when Fuwa Yayoi sadly revealed everything once she found out about Kyouske's death and apologized to Kyoko for being silent for years as she was only keeping her promise she made to her friend.

Mogami Saena had died within a month after leaving Kyouske and was found dead in her apartment by Fuwa Yayoi, Sho's mother but she kept it all to herself and didn't utter a word to Kyouske since it was Saena's last wish that she'd left behind in a letter.

Fuwa Yayoi had been in contact with Saena. She'd visited her often and tried to support her, to look after her as a friend but nothing worked to bring her back to life. She was too heartbroken to feel lively. Her depression and sorrow dragged her out of hope and caused her demise. She fell seriously sick only to embrace death.

"Kyoko please don't cry…." Kuon begged trying to wipe her tears, although he knew he was being stupid. There was no way she would stop crying now, not when her whole world had destroyed back to back.

She didn't speak and kept her eyes fixed at the gravestone as tears kept coming.

It hurt him so much when she didn't pay attention to him but he couldn't complain. It really was too much for her to bear. First her father and then her mother. She'd lost them both. She'd lost her beloved family. She'd lost her mother before she could even meet her.

"Please love, don't cry" he placed her head on his shoulder and stroked her hair.

She cried holding onto him as he consoled her gently. "He's watching over you. You have his heart. He's alive inside of you. If you cried, he'd be sad" he whispered, although he himself was falling apart.

That unexpected blow was too much to take. He feared losing her smile. He feared losing her to grief but there was nothing he could do to repair her damage. Parents' affection was irreplaceable. He knew that even his own father would never be able to substitute Kyouske's love in her heart. Their bond was unbreakable.

She cried, letting it all out. She sobbed violently and stabbed his heart with each of her broken sigh. He dried her tears away, only to see another layer of thick droplets dropping out of her eyes.

"I am sorry. I am helpless against law of nature sweetheart. I am mortal who doesn't hold any power to control life or death. You have to accept it. I know it's hard but you have to be strong. You have to move on. There's nothing we can do to bring them back to life but at least they are together up there. Nothing can break them apart anymore. They are with you in your heart, praying for you and watching over you from heaven." Kuon said as he embraced her tightly and rubbed her back to soothe her ceaseless pain.

She sobbed and hiccuped hysterically, hammering his heart. "I failed him. I destroyed my own family. I couldn't bring her to his grave. I couldn't fulfill my promise. I couldn't meet her. She's already dead…" Broken words came out of her mouth and his heart stopped beating.

"It's not your fault. It was inevitable Kyoko." Kuon said and recalled Rick's death. His eyes flooded with tears _. It's so hard to get over the death of your loved one._

"Father left her for my sake. He chose me over mother. I destroyed their happy family. My existence broke them apart. He gave me his name and brought me up but lost his true happiness in return." she hiccuped, soaking his jacket as tears refused to stop.

His grip on her tightened. _I don't know what to say. Please Kyoko don't cry. It hurts._

"It's not like that. You didn't do anything. Fate was just being mean to them and tested them too much" He kissed her head and helped her get up.

"C'mon love, let's go home. It's getting late." his strong hands supported her devastated form and led her out of graveyard as they moved towards his car. _Sensei, please pray for her. She needs strength to go on with life. I promise, I'll love her till my last breath. You don't have to worry. Rest in peace and watch over us._

XXX

"How's she doctor?" Sho asked approaching him hurriedly as he came out of operating room.

"She's fine. We managed to pump the pills out of her system in time. She'll be back on her heels shortly. You can see her in a bit after we shift her to her room"

Sho sighed in relief and nodded.

Although he hated Mimori to death for manipulating him but he wasn't heartless. He rushed to hospital when he received a call from her father, telling him about her suicidal attempt.

"And what about the baby?" he asked in panic.

The doctor looked at him in confusion. "Baby…?" he frowned. "I am sorry but I think you're mistaken."

Sho looked at the doctor confusingly. "She's pregnant with my baby" he told him.

"I am sorry but she isn't pregnant" the doctor confirmed and Sho's eyes turned red.

His words fell like a bomb over Sho. His blood froze. He looked at the doctor like he was hearing things.

"W-What? How can this be?" Sho asked as felt his world spinning around him.

"I am professional medical doctor Sir, I know. I assure you that she isn't pregnant" The doctor declared and excused himself.

Sho went pale. He didn't know whether to cry or throw up. His head hurt. His heart hurt. She'd tricked him into everything. She'd made him look like a fool.

She was nothing but fraud, woman full of evil.

She was never pregnant and yet she'd managed to make him believe in her deception.

"Nanokura Mimori….." Sho said through gritted teeth. "You'll pay for this. I'll expose your wickedness publicly. I thought you really were pregnant so I was going easy on you. I never tried to harm you in any way even though you were so mean to me because you're woman but now I won't spare you any mercy. You'll rot in hell of loneliness and regret for the rest of your life" his knuckles turned white as he fumed out his hatred.

 _Fake woman! Beyond evil! Heartless B*****! You played with my life. You humiliated me. You tricked me over and over again. You manipulated me. You took Kyoko away from me. You broke us apart. You tried to kill her! Because of your evilness and heated jealousy, Kyoko lost her father! How could I've been so mindless? No wonder you never showed any signs of pregnancy because you never had a baby! DAMN IT ALL! I'll make you regret for being born, you crazy woman!_

He turned to glare at her father who stumbled backwards at the intensity of his steaming anger. "You raised your daughter to play with people's life? Shame on you!" Sho roared carelessly. "If she was burning in heat, you could have bought a dog for her. You're nothing but an irresponsible father!"

He didn't care if he was in hospital or if he had company. He didn't care when people around him stopped to throw him suspicious looks.

"Keep your voice down" the older man tried to calm him down but he shoved him away. "Mr. Nanokura, I won't be silent. I'll exploit your daughter and expose her in front of everyone. I wonder how Japan will react after I reveal her true nature?!" Sho smiled wickedly when he saw his ghostly face.

"H-How much money do you need to keep quiet? Don't ruin her reputation. I am ready to do anything to pay for her mistakes. Just don't hurt her." he offered Sho as he tried to make him sit down but he pushed himself away and growled in disgust. "Covering up your daughter's faults? No wonder she went too far because your reckless love turned her into spoiled kid."

"I..." he tried to explain himself but Sho brushed it off.

"You can't buy me Mr. Nanokura. It's payback time. Your daughter deserves to die but I won't kill her. I'll kill her desire to live. I will break her mask of innocence and let the whole Japan see who she really is. I'm sure they'll _idolize_ their favorite actress properly." Sho smirked and turned to leave.

Mimori's father followed him. "Don't do this….I…" he swallowed hard but Sho didn't pay attention and pushed pass him as he continued walking away.

"It's too late old man. The trigger's already been pulled. You can't save her from my wrath. Wait for her destruction. Save your tears for later. So long!" Sho said over his shoulder and left the stunned old man behind.

XXX

Kyoko woke up from her sleep feeling suffocated. She was able to feel tremendous weight that was upon her. She attempted to push that crushing weight off of her but it didn't work. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around and found herself wrapped in Kuon's arms.

His warm breathing tingled her face.

She blushed when she remembered how he'd consoled her all night gently and let her cry when they returned home. He truly was an angel in disguise of human being. She felt luckiest having him as her husband who stood by her unconditionally during her difficult times.

Blushing again, she tried to pull herself out of his strong grasp but he moved closer and nuzzled his nose into her neck. Her soft and slim frame was no match for his mountainous muscular form. Although she wanted to stay in his arms forever, but she had to get up and prepare breakfast.

After about ten minutes of wiggling and squirming, she was able to break free her arm that was trapped under his strong ones but it had fallen asleep due to lack of blood circulation. She waited for the feeling and coordination to return to her arm and made good use of it to shove herself out of his deadly hold but all in vain.

He grumbled and pulled her closer. "Where are you going?" he asked groggily, with his eyes still closed as he breathed in her scent.

Her cheeks turned hot. "Need to get up. Time to make breakfast. You need to leave for an early meeting remember?" she said softly.

"I don't want to leave you when you're so depressed. I am taking the day off" he said as he opened his eyes to look at her.

Kyoko smiled. "I'm okay. I am sorry I made you worried but I am fine now. You don't have to skip work. It's important." she said kissing his cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asked in concern.

She nodded. "Go freshen up. I'll make breakfast" she reassured him, smiling at him brightly. "I am perfectly fine. Thanks for lending me your shoulder to cry on" she sighed in content when he leaned in to peck her lips softly. "Anything for you Kyoko" he chucked enjoying her adorable blush. He rolled over and climbed off of bed as he dragged himself towards the bathroom to take a quick shower and start his day while Kyoko grabbed a nice pair of clothes from her closet and went to use guest room washroom.

XXX

"Kuon, breakfast is ready hurry up" she called out once she was done setting the table but her stupid husband used his meeting as an excuse to skip meal again.

"Sorry, Kyoko don't have time. I'll eat something in the office. I Promise. Got to go now" He kissed her head and before Kyoko could say anything he ran off and was out of the door in a flash.

Kyoko stared after him in surprise.

 _"This man! Always trying to skip meals! I don't know how he gained so much weight with his current eating habits."_ She shook her head and smiled then sighed when she saw that she forgot to give him his bento.

 _"He'll turn me crazy. Now, I'll have to visit his office and feed him lunch myself."_ Kyoko thought as she sat down and dug into her breakfast.

XXX

"Drive fast" Sarah ordered her driver as she leaned against her back seat and sighed deeply.

"Yes Ma'am" the older man in his early 40s nodded and picked up the pace.

"I'm back. I can't wait to see you again Kuon. My heart is pounding madly." She said to herself as she looked out the window and let her thoughts drift to Kuon.

 _"He'd be shocked to see me again. I can't wait to see that surprised look on his face"_

"We are here Ma'am" She heard her driver's voice as he stopped the car in front of the huge building.

She got off hastily and shut the door behind her excitedly. "Go back to hotel and wait for my call. I'll tell you when to come and pick me up again okay?" she ordered and gestured him to leave.

He nodded and drove away, leaving her outside the Hizuri Corp.

She went inside the building with a racing heart. "Kuon, I've come to see you. I can't wait…."

After an elevator ride, she walked down the hallway and reached the receptionist's desk. "Is Mr. Kuon Hizuri available?" she asked the receptionist who eyed her from head to toe suspiciously. "Who are you Ma'am? Do you have an appointment?"

Sarah looked at her irritated for being so inquisitive. "My name is Sarah Williams. I am his childhood friend. Tell him I want to see him"

The young receptionist gawked at her awkwardly then gestured at her to take a seat and wait.

Sarah dropped herself on the nearby couch, crossing her legs as she grabbed some random magazine to pass her time while the receptionist busied herself in informing her boss. After a moment, she put the receiver down and turned her attention back to blonde woman.

"I'm sorry Ma'am; he's busy in an important meeting right now. You'll have to wait" she said politely. Sarah grunted. She threw the magazine away and stood up annoyed.

"Then I'll have to go meet him myself" she said and ran off, leaving stunned and shouting receptionist behind. "Wait! You can't go there! Stop!" she yelled as she pushed the buttons to call for security but she was already gone.

Poor girl bit her nails in trepidation. _"I'm going to lose my job."_ The receptionist thought miserably, pitying herself.

She ran faster checking each closed door and pushed it open to get a peek inside until she found her desired one.

"Kuon…." A familiar voice echoed before his office door was pushed open.

He flinched and the file he was holding in his hands fell down. His mouth was agape.

"Sarah…." He whispered in horror. His eyes went wide in shock as he saw an unexpected person after a long time.

 _What is she doing here? When did she come to Japan?_

Sarah practically ran as she entered his office and saw Kuon's face for the first time in years. She flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly who was too shocked to respond at the sudden appearance of his ex. His eyes popped out of his head and his jaw hit the floor as his arms remained jammed to his sides.

"I missed you so much Kuon. I wanted to see your face. I just couldn't help it. When I heard the news of your marriage, I just couldn't hold myself back and decided to visit Japan because I wanted to come and congratulate you personally" She pulled away and grinned at him with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

Kuon cringed inwardly at her friendly behavior. He had a bad feeling about her sudden unannounced arrival.

"What? No reaction? I came from far away to congratulate you and you aren't even returning my hug. You're so mean" she pouted at him playfully.

Kuon flinched as he recovered from his shock and pushed her away. "What do you want? Why did you come here?" he asked glaring at her.

"What? I'm your guest. I came here all the way from America just to see you and you're being mean to me. You're horrible" she made an odd face and dropped herself on the chair.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm not fool to walk into your trap blindly all over again. WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE? Why all of a sudden?" he emphasized, his expression remained emotionless.

She looked at his rocked face and shivered. "I came to congratulate you and apologize for my past mistakes" she whispered.

Kuon grimaced. _This woman isn't good. She must have come here with an evil motive. I have to drag her away from me. I can sense her demonic aura. She's pure wicked._

"Thanks but you didn't have to trouble yourself to come here. You don't owe me any apology" he replied solidly.

She jerked at the coldness of his voice. "Are you happy?" she asked staring at his face.

His heart bounced in alarm. "I'm very happy Sarah. I've never been happier before" his answer was toneless, his face didn't exhibit any emotion but his heart was shaking. He could foresee a heavy storm coming to his direction. This was just an alarming silence before the storm could hit him.

She looked down and chewed her lower lip. "Can't we be friends again Kuon?"

Kuon shot her a deadly glare. "We can't be anything." He said pressing his lips. "You and I are through. I don't trust betraying sloppy seconds." He said harshly earning deep gasp from her.

"I am sorry…please forgive me. Can't we just be friends again? I have changed."

Kuon laughed at her sad pleading.

"I'm not foolish anymore Sarah. I've grown up. I'm aware of your deceptive nature. You can't trick me again. Since you're my guest, let me serve you some tea and then you can go back to where you came from" Using his intercom, he pressed some buttons and ordered a cup of tea before turning back to her.

"Can't we have a cup of coffee somewhere else alone? Please Kuon. Aren't I your childhood friend? Please…?"

 _You can never change. Trying to hit on me again? You've got some nerves. Shameless woman! I don't know why I was so blindly in love with you when all you ever did was using me for your benefit while sleeping around with other guys. Trying to play innocent hun? You false pretending slut! I'm not your pet to obey you all the time. You can't trap me anymore. I can see right through your mask of fake innocence._

He looked at her with blazing eyes. "Don't try to enrage me Sarah. You are nothing to me. Don't try to force me for being harsh" his throat felt sour while talking to her. He didn't want her around him. He felt sick to the core.

"Please… for me. Just once? For our old relationship..." She gulped thickly when she saw his vicious expression and paused.

"I just want to be your friend again, to have you in my life, to feel your presence around me, to make you feel happy, to repent my misdeeds… please Kuon. Am I really out of your life completely? Do you really not feel anything for me to be my friend again? Have I lost that soft corner in your heart?" She murmured and Kuon's eyes turned murderous.

 _I knew it! She came here to steal me away from Kyoko. She's garbage gut! I will punch the life out of her if she even tried to get close to me!_

"I knew it! Your mind is filled with nothing but filth. Again trying to use cunning deception to make me believe in you and walk into your venomous trap? Well think again! I'm not blind anymore. Keep that offer of 'forged friendship' in your pocket. I don't prefer to have friends like you. You can't break me apart from Kyoko! I know what you exactly want and why you're here out of nowhere so drop it!" He roared and she jumped up in panic as if she got caught red handed for her theft.

"I-I didn't mean… I just…." She lost words to explain herself. Her face turned red when she saw how dangerous he looked, ready to kill her any moment.

"YOU WHAT?! You thought I'd let you fool me again? I'm not an idiot anymore. I know what's hidden behind this generosity of yours" his temper raised and he had to inhaled and exhale repeatedly to calm himself down again.

She worried her lower lip again as she shuddered feeling chilled to bones.

"Do you really love her that much?" she asked, holding her breath while Kuon looked at her as if he was going to eat her alive.

"It's none of your business Sarah"

"Does she know about me? About us? Does she know that you slept with me in the past?" she asked holding his eyes and he tensed.

"Does she know how madly you were in love with me?" she asked again and he turned stiff like a wooden board.

"Does she know that you killed your best friend Rick?" she asked with a smile and Kuon paralyzed.

"She will leave you…."

Kuon froze, feeling pricking stab of pain creeping through his heart.

"I'll never leave him Sarah. Get this thing inside of your thick head" Sarah turned her head to see Kyoko walking in Kuon's office, holding bento box in her hands.

Kuon turned into stoned statue. "Kyoko…."

XXX

 **Next Chapter Preview: Made For Each Other-Chapter 25-Unbreakable Trust:**

"You think he'll be happy with you? His mother forced him to break up with me. He never did it intentionally. You are my substitute because he couldn't have me." Sarah smirked looking at Kyoko while Kuon stared at her jaw dropped.

Kyoko laughed. "His mother didn't do anything. You threw a pure gem away in lust of money. I pity you Sarah. You don't know what you've lost. He's pure and priceless treasure. Poor you for losing him because of your own stupidity" Kyoko shook her head.

She clenched her jaw. "Do you think you can replace me in his heart? He's slept with me! You'll never be able to please him the way I did." She said through screeching teeth.

Kyoko sighed. "That's why you failed your relationship Sarah because you think being in a relationship means having sex only. My relationship with him is deeper than that. I respect him. I respect his desires and give him his needed space and comfort. I don't treat him like an animal. Even animals don't behave like you. I've read in books that animals like wolves, even birds like pigeons tend to have one mate throughout their lives. They don't cheat on their mates." Kyoko indirectly slapped the blonde woman whose mouth was snapped shut.

Silence fell around them as no one uttered a single word.

"Do you think he's yours? I'll never leave his memories. His mind. Never! No matter how hard you try to get me out of his head!" she shouted, purely petrified at Kyoko's calmness. Kyoko had soothing smile on her face which mocked her to the core.

"For God's sake Sarah, grow up. He's not mine. He doesn't belong to anyone. He's his own man. He's given free will to choose. He's wise enough to make his own choices. He doesn't need a tag to belong to anyone." Kyoko laughed when she saw how horrified Sarah looked.

"He's coldblooded murderer. He killed his best friend. He isn't gentle at all. No one can put up with him except me." Sarah pulled the trigger and fired the bullet right at Kuon's heart.

Kuon who was listening to them restlessly turned pale when he saw disappointment in Kyoko's eyes.

Kyoko shook her head. "You don't know how to love someone. You only have command on humiliating others. You're still insulting him when he loved you so deeply? What kind of woman are you? How can you be so cruel? I really feel sorry for you Sarah. You aren't straight. You need mental counseling. Come back to your senses before you lose everything. Open your eyes widely and look at him. Does he look like a murderer to you? His eyes are not cold but full of warmth. If he were a murderer then he wouldn't have wasted even a single moment to kill you. Stop badmouthing about him because no matter what you say, I'll never leave him. NEVER! You know why? Because he's someone I live for"

Sarah gasped, totally defeated.

Kuon's chest swelled in joy. He felt so proud to be in love with Kyoko.

"Are you satisfied now? Did you get your answer? This is the woman I love, not you. You know why? Because she's nothing like you. She doesn't treat me like an object or her obsession. I am her husband and her presence makes me happy. I'm not only a sex mate for her. She completes me. You're not eligible for being anyone's wife or even friend Sarah because you think of people as toys but I am not someone you bought from market. I belong to Kyoko only. Now if you don't mind, let me have lunch with my wife and close the door before leaving. Don't come to disturb again. You're not welcomed here" Kuon flashed his fake smile at her. Feeling mortified at her insult, she glared at him.

"Leave or do I have to call security to throw you out?" Kuon said returning her glare.

Feeling humiliated, Sarah stood up and left the room with a loud bang.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo sorry for late update but I'm back on track with this story. Thank you for your patience. Erza sister reminded me of my pending stories and I picked up this one to update first. Thank you sister for loving my stories. Thank you all for supporting this story. This one was my very first fic and I am glad you all loved it. Thank you. See you soon, take care. Love you all!**


End file.
